


She drives us crazy...

by RDana



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, F/F, Gen, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 75,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDana/pseuds/RDana
Summary: Runway staff, Miranda as a boss and Andy totally in love. But then, Andrea and Miranda will find each other, slowly.**English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> this is my first story, that I realize could be good to show people that, like me, loves DWP - but I confess I didn't read the book. I started to post it in another website and decided to share it here too, after so many people telling I should do it...
> 
> This is a read-in progress work, that will take a long time to end because I have great ideas for this story.
> 
> *English is not my mother-tongue and I have great people, that I consider new friends, helping me with it. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

 

**1.**

 

Miranda Priestly is well known in the fashion industry, every single person respects her, her name is like God. Everyone that wants to have a name in this world, whether in the fashion world or any other job, believes that her word is the only thing that matters. And the staff at Runway knows exactly what it means.

Early in the morning, really early, around 4 a.m, the staff is waking up, preparing for a day that they will consider pure hell. But they all agree, it is a hell that they chose to be part of. And why? Because of her. Miranda is all that matters to them. If she says no, they accept it with no questions, if she jumps from a bridge, they will probably follow; and yet, one person is beginning to believe that she could do much more than the others. Who is this person? Andy Sachs.

Andy and her boyfriend Nate are having hell in their relationship because of Miranda. Andy, in all the staff of Runway, is starting to be crazy in this relationship with her. She does everything for this woman and doesn’t even realize that it might be too much. That it might be a lot more than the others, even Emily or Nigel. Emily is the first assistant and Nigel, Miranda’s best friend, if he can even be called that. Why? Because Andy doesn’t realize it yet. But still, she doesn’t think twice when it comes to Miranda Priestly.

Nate and Andy are in bed. He is trying again to save their relationship but it’s becoming too hard and he’s really not sure if it is worth it. Andy looks like more and more distant, they cannot talk properly ever and sex, well, sex is a thing of the past. He can't even remember when it was their last time, maybe something between one month and a half ago. Before Runway, they made love every single day.

So now here they are. He’s trying his last move to have what he believes is his. And her, well, she won’t even look at him. They share a bed but nothing more.

“Nate I am late for work, can you stop trying to have sex?!”

“Andy it’s 4:30 in the morning. You are not late, you’re bloody early! That insane woman that you follow all the time is probably still in her bed. I can't see this woman doing anything more then lying in a bed, alone! No one will ever be with her in that bed, she is such a frigid bitch!”

Andy jumped from the bed like a cat that had a pail of cold water dumped on its skin. She looked at him, her face totally red with anger.

“Don't talk about her like that! Don't, just don't. Do you understand me? You don't know her!”

Nate is standing up now, face to face to Andy. Angry with her reaction, he decided to push further to see where this is going.

“Oh and you do? Do you know her in bed to know if she is a frigid woman or not? Have you fucked her!? Is she able to have an orgasm? Is that part of your job too!?”

Andy had enough and suddenly her left hand connect with Nate's face. After that everything that happened was too quickly or too slow.

Half an hour later Nate is leaving the apartment and Andy is lying in their bed, crying, her entire body hurting. She almost can't breathe and needs help. At this point only one person comes to her mind.

“Miranda...”

 

**6:25 Runway office**

 

Nigel is walking down the small corridor. He has been trying to talk to Andy for almost 30 mins but the girl is not answering her phone. Emily is doing the same. It's almost 45 mins and still no answer, at least 20 voicemails and thousands of text messages are sent.

“I love my job. I love my job...”

Emily started her mantra somewhere between the voicemail number nine. Suddenly a text message on her mobile comes in and the small hope that had appeared is replaced by total panic.

Nigel, at that exact moment, arrived in front of Emily desk. He saw her face and knows this only means one thing, Miranda is coming.

“Why has Andy decided to be late today and Miranda so, so early?!”

Nigel takes his mobile from his pink jacket sending out a text. In seconds all the staff is running around quicker than ever, only to be sure that when the lift bell rings they are all prepared for the dragon.

 

**6:33**

 

The lift arrives and with it a stunning Miranda Priestly, and as usual, dressed to kill, with her in a black Prada dress and her red heels. Emily is already at her side.

“Call Valentino in five minutes. I am sure that will be the perfect time to us to talk. Call my personal trainer and tell him that I need to cancel the class today but will be tomorrow at 4:45 am sharp and I expect to see him at my door at 4:42 am, it's plenty of time to him arrive to the penthouse. I am starting a parent-web-meeting with Caroline's teacher in 15 mins and I need the next 2 hours free. Can you believe, the teacher said it was too early?  I told her that with how much money I give to the charity that the school has I expect,” she looks over to the empty desk, “Where's Emily and my coffee? Am I reaching for the stars? I don’t think so.”

Nigel chooses this moment to say something because Emily is so pale that he believes that she can faint in any second.

“Miranda, Andy needed to do me a small favor this morning and she will be back in a few minutes. I had an accident in the closet and one of the new jackets needed to be taken to a dry cleaner,” he takes a deep breath and girds his loins, “Andy told me she knows someone really good and she offered to take it and wait there until it is done. I am sure that before you realize it she will be back. And,” he said clearing his throat, “I can get your coffee if you will give me the honour!”

Miranda pays more attention to Nigel then ever. He has been working with her for so long that she knows basically everything about him and she can see that he is not telling the truth. But Miranda is sure that Andrea, her Andrea, really knows so many people that there is a small possibility that this is not a total lie.

Miranda looked to Emily who looks like she is going to die in any second. But it’s no surprise to Miranda, this girl always looks to be in a panic so Miranda decided to have some fun.

“Emily, I expect her here no later than 8:00. Two hours is enough for to her bring back the jacket from I even don't even want to know where, because Nigel knows that if he tells me the name, he will be fired! Then tell her to go to my house and take Patricia for a walk. Afterwards tell her to go to the new children's store that opened and buy the black and grey skates Cassidy showed her the photo of last night, also the new Monopoly with the singer that Caroline loves. That's all.”

Emily nodded and looked to Nigel in total panic. Slowly she went near Nigel and close to his ears, she murmured, “You. You are so dead. You will bring her in personally even if I need to tell Miranda you are fucking some model at the closet. Bring her here even if she is dead! I have no clue what skates she wants and who the singer is that Caroline likes!”

Nigel looked to his watch. So early in the morning and he already having a nightmare of day. He loves Miranda, he really does, she is the best in everything: boss, business woman, mother, but she is a dragon that will be toasting him in one second if he does not bring Andrea there soon.

“I am on my way.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,  
> I am still new on how to post things at this website so you all has to be patient with me...  
> I will try to post chapters once or twice a week.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**2.**

 

**7:15 am**

 

Nigel is leaving the taxi that when he noticed something that he did not expect.

 

There was an ambulance and a police car in front of the building that Andy lives. He slowly walked over and using his manners came near an older man who’s on the sidewalk.

 

“Excuse me sir. What’s happening here?”

 

The man looked at Nigel and was not sure if he was supposed to share the information with a stranger. Nigel decided a different approach was needed.

 

“Sorry sir, I am a friend of one of the residents here and she did not come to work so I came to see if she is okay.”

 

The old man looked at Nigel and after a moment decided to share what he knows. It wasn’t a lot really, but the man in front of him is obviously nervous.

 

“I don't know the name of the girl. I’m new here and people don't usually speak to someone old like me. I am 81 years old, and you know the times are different now. If I were a handsome guy in my early twenties I'd have girls screaming to have me...”

 

Nigel tuned out the old man’s rambling and is feeling a mix of emotions. Scared that the girl might be Andy and furious that needs to listen a lonely elderly person thinking he wanted to know about this sexual life in his younger years.

 

“Sorry sir, I don’t mean to be rude, but I am really worried about my friend. Do you know if anyone is in the ambulance?”

 

“Oh she is beautiful, not too slim, but tall. Her hair is red, or is black? I don't know well because I am colour blind, but it’s long hair, like a horse. Her smile could make me come so fast.”

 

Nigel wanted to punch this man face but decided not to try, since the police are nearby. Even if it’s not Andy in the ambulance, and he hopes not, the behavior of this man is disgusting.

 

“I will discover for myself, please excuse me sir.”

 

Nigel walked around the small crowd, some of them he could see are residents of the building but unfortunately, he never met any of Andy's neighbours. Suddenly a text message stopped him.

 

“Nigel where is she? Miranda is furious because the teacher cancelled the meeting and she demands Andrea here in 10 mins! Then I will be the one to take Patricia and buy the dragon's girls’ toys!”

 

Nigel takes a deep breath, his hands lightly shaking and sweating. He sends out a quick reply.

 

“I don't know. The police and an ambulance are here at Andy’s building. A girl that matches her description, tall and long hair, is in there but I am not sure if is her. I’m trying to discover that now.”

 

 

**Elias-Clark Building. Runway**.

 

Right then, when Emily could swear to God that she is going to faint, Miranda stopped by her desk.

 

“So, who is so important on this mobile that you can't do what I asked? I am beginning to be bored here and I don't like this.”

 

Miranda raised an eyebrow. Emily is too quiet.

 

“I want Nigel in my office in less than 30 mins. I am looking at a new project and need his evaluation on it. That's all.”

 

Miranda could sense that something was wrong. Emily is more nervous around her than ever and Nigel’s disappearance is probably because he needed to go to find Andrea.

 

Miranda is feeling frustrated and worried with this poor communication. Usually, she knows what to do and she never needs any help from anyone. Now, she needs to discover what is happening to Andrea, her Andrea. Her heart can feel that something is wrong with her assistant.

 

**7:25 am**

 

Nigel is talking with the driver of the ambulance. It is the only person that he could manage to be near and have a small talk. The man is handsome to no end. Tall, blonde, green eyes and a body that is from Apollo himself. He would have great success in the modelling world.

 

“So Pierre, it's Pierre right?”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“Do you know anything about the woman in the back of the ambulance? I am a bit worried that might be my friend, but since I am not family I will not get any information from the doctors.”

 

“I don't know a lot. She is young, probably mid 20's and fainted in the corridor of the building. A neighbour found her and called 911, looks like the boyfriend beat her badly.”

 

Nigel took a deep breath. He and Andy have been talking a lot lately. She is so crazy about making every wish of Miranda’s come true that he felt he needed to ask the girl about her feelings for her boss.

 

These conversations have been going on for almost two months and she says she only admires her boss. But, this topic has been causing a lot of problems between her and Nate, especially in the last few days. Nigel asked why, she said the boyfriend sometimes gets a bit too nasty and almost violent.

 

In a quick moment the two men listen a commotion inside the ambulance. One of the doctors knock at the small window and Pierre gave a small sad smile.

 

“Need to go, things have become bad, I only have a few short minutes to get to the hospital.”

 

With these words, Nigel still thinking about what Andy told him, watches as the ambulance speeds down the long street until they turn corner that goes to the hospital.

 

**7:29, Runway office**

 

Miranda has been giving orders non-stop to all her staff. The models are almost crying because they never saw the editor like this. The last time has been years now, when the Caroline broke her leg.

 

Serena is on her way to talk to Miranda when Emily stopped her.

 

“Don't even try to go in that office. Call her and tell her you didn’t finish whatever task she sent you to do.”

 

“But Emily, she will know.”

 

“At this moment she is on the phone with someone else. Go!”

 

Emily doesn't know what to do anymore and Serena being there doesn’t help. Nigel is quiet and Andy is still not replying to her, and Miranda, well, the dragon is out breathing the fires hell around her.

 

Miranda quickly hung up the phone when someone came into the reception. She hides in a place that Emily could not see her. It was at then that a ring from the mobile made Miranda hold her breath.

 

Emily is talking so quietly that Miranda is having problems understanding what is been said.

 

“Nigel, what do you mean a beating bad enough to need to go to the ER?. Nigel, slow down. You think what?”

 

Emily walked to the chair at her desk, and took a deep breath. She needs a support, without it she will undoubtedly faint.

 

“I don't think she's having a heart attack but how would I know? Nigel...”

 

Miranda needed to hold on at the wall to avoid falling down. She knew something was wrong but the words Emily said are now repeating in her mind, “Beating, hospital, heart attack”. Since then, her mind blocked out anything else that they said. Andrea, her Andrea, the woman that took her heart might be dying.

 

Miranda needs to be certain that Andrea survives this. It wasn’t until this moment that she realizes how much her assistant means to her. Miranda has been lying to herself and the moment of truth is there: Andrea is more than an assistant to her. However she is not yet able to put a name to what the feelings are. Not that Miranda likes labels but...

 

At this moment though the only thing that matters is Andrea's health. And if there is a small chance of her being hurt, God help that boyfriend of hers. Miranda is going to kill cook boy with her bare hands. Boy won’t know what the bloody hell hit him.

 

As soon as Miranda's mind registered the end of the call she moves to her desk, with her legs trembling, and takes out her personal mobile. Only four people have this number: the twins, Emily and Andrea.

 

And then, looking to the small object at her right hand, Miranda's heart skipped a beat. The mobile had a missed call, this was at 5:15 am.

 

Miranda didn't notice it because for the first time in years, she forgot to charge the mobile the night before. When she woke up this morning, a little after 4:45, the battery died. On her way to the office she charged it a bit in the car. Since it was not totally charged and knowing the girls were still sleeping when she left the townhouse, she didn't bother to turn it on.

 

When she arrived at Runway, Miranda decided to continuously charge it. The girls were still sleeping, Emily was already there and Andrea would be arriving soon, there was no reason to check it.

 

She felt better knowing that it was fully charged before turning it on. So it’s only now that she has had time to turn it on and check the mobile. Minutes before she went to go to the door did she turned it on, but she didn’t look at it straight, it was much more important to hear Emily's conversation.

 

Miranda almost couldn't breathe and she could feel her legs giving up. As she went down she felt a female’s arms around her waist.

 

“Miranda! Oh God, Miranda are you alright?”

 

“Andrea...”

 

And with this, Miranda passed out with a stunned Emily who is trying hard not fall to the floor with her boss in her arms.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.
> 
> ********************************************************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> Hi guys, one more chapter. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> ps: I am with a doubt. Should I give double space for the paragraphs or like this is fine?! Let me know, if is confusing I will edit it with more space! Thanks

**3.**

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

**7:32 am**

 

The ambulance stopped and the two paramedics gave the small bit of information to the doctors that were waiting for them.

“Female. Middle 20's. Beat up badly, probably rape. Only has been conscience once while in the ambulance. Had a heart attack but we brought her back quickly.”

The doctors nodded and rushed inside the hospital with their patient. Another doctor stepped closer to the paramedics from the ambulance.

“Does she have any documentation with her? I can see that she is in her night clothes and a jacket, an expensive one at that. I am sure my wife would know who made it.”

“No ID. Only a mobile that she kept firm in hand until we arrived at the scene, it's in this bag,” the man held up the plastic bag.  “She called someone in the ambulance but we were not able to understand what she said.”

“Thank you.”

The doctor rushed inside the hospital and stopped at the receptionist desk to give the bag to the the nurse sitting there.

“Try to discover what you can about this person’s mobile. It's really important because we don’t have any information, the girl is in critical condition. Try calling the last number she called.”

“Yes doctor”.

  


**7:34 am**

**Elias Clarke: Runway**

 

Emily was able to slowly put Miranda on the couch. She’s now trying, along with Serena, to bring the editor back.

“Serena she’s not coming back, she passed out a long time ago. This can't be good.”

Emily started to pace around the office.

“Emily just stop. She will be fine. She’s breathing, though I am not a doctor, I don't think it’s anything serious. It only becomes serious if she loses consciousness for more than five minutes.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just know.”

Serena did not give time for further questions, she quickly changed the subject.

“ You called the doctor for Runway right?” Emily nodded, “He might be here soon then.”

A knock at the door made both women stop looking at Miranda's even more pale face, to a young man standing at the door. The doctor had arrived.

“Please ladies, give me some space and tell me exactly what's happening with her.”

Emily is started to talk when a raspy voice spoke.

“Nothing is wrong with me doctor, for some preposterous reason my assistant decided to use the services of the doctors for Runway. I am very well, as you can see. You can take your exit, this not the time that the dragon went to sleep. That's all.”

The doctor, Serena and Emily looked at her in total shock. The woman was lying in the couch for several long minutes and then talked like nothing had happened. As soon as the three of them realized Miranda's eyes were on them, Serena and the doctor left.

Emily was still frozen in place when Miranda spoke.

“You are going to cancel all my appointments for today. When I say all, I mean all of them. I need to call the twins. I hope when I get back home they have their small presents with them. Call HR and ask for a temporary Emily.”

“Yes Miranda. I will do it now.”

Emily walked towards the door when she heard a small clearing of a throat.

“Did I say something that gave indication you could leave now? No I don't think I did.”

Emily stopped frozen, only a few steps from the door and looked back. When she was starting to move again, Miranda's voice was cold as ice.

“I want Nigel on the line now. Close this door and no one, I mean no one, is to come into this office. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Miranda. I am calling Nigel right now.”

 

**En-route to Presbyterian Hospital**

 

Nigel had been able to talk with the police in front of Andy's building and discovered which hospital the ambulance takes the Jane Doe's.

They did not want to share any information with him. So basically now, he is arriving at the hospital to check a woman that may or may not even be Andrea Sachs.

  


**E.R – Presbyterian Hospital, NY**

**8:00 am**

  


Nigel is walking slowly walking to the reception desk of the Emergency Room. He really didn’t want to discover who the girl was in the ambulance but he needs to know. He and Six had become friends shortly after her becoming Miranda's assistant. The girl is simply a light that had come to the darkness of that place. Someone that everybody loves and he knows, down deep, someone Miranda adores.

“Excuse me ma’am, I am trying to get some information about a woman that was in the ambulance parked outside. She probably arrived here a few minutes ago. She might be a friend from work that didn’t arrive as expected this morning.”

“Sir, we received around ten ambulances in the last 10 minutes. Six of them with a woman. Can you give me more details about your friend so I can check the system?”

“She is 27 years old, long brunette hair, brown eyes, slim, well not too slim, she was size six before but now she is four.”

The nurse receptionist looked at Nigel with questioning eyes, is that any way for someone to speak about a co-worker? Nigel being the good observer that he is, realized that this is probably not the way that most people describe someone you are looking for. Be it a friend, co-worker or even partner, especially in a hospital.

“I am sorry lady, we work in fashion.”

The nurse receptionist opened the files and looked at Nigel. He tried reading her face with no success.

“Sir, I have two ladies that match your description but since you are not family I cannot give you any further details. The only thing I can tell you is, if you know a family member, please, contact them.”

Nigel closed his eyes. It’s time to call in the dragon.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody.
> 
> My week was totally crazy so only now find time to update. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**4.**

 

**Central Park, at the same moment.**

 

Nate is walking in Central Park, he is totally upset with how things finished with Andy. He did not want to lose her for that crazy woman called Miranda Priestly.

Nate has known Andy since they were teenagers because their grandmothers lived nearby. So they stayed together almost all their lives since then. Nate had one girlfriend before, but he was Andy's first and only man. He had been planning on getting married for about a year and a half and then, then this woman decided to come in between them.

He is walking in silence at the park when suddenly an image made him stop. Around him some children were playing. He always wanted to have children, since his first girlfriend Melissa. When she died, she was pregnant with their baby. It was a teenage pregnancy. She was only 14 years old, and Nate was 16.

Nate gave a diabolic smile and walked out of the park. With only one place in his mind.

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

**8:10 am**

 

Nigel is taking his mobile in hands when suddenly a very angry woman all in blue, stopped in front of him.

“Sorry sir, but how did you get this phone?”

Nigel looked to her and thought, ‘What is wrong with women during the morning? They always look so nervous and agitated.’

“Uh, sorry ma’am but this phone is mine.”

“No, it's not. I never saw a mobile like this until a few minutes ago when it came in with the Jane Doe. We are all trying to discover her password to try to get more information about her.”

Nigel felt his world collapsing suddenly. If the nurse or wherever she is, saw another mobile like his, it means someone from Runway is there. This confirms that the woman that was in the ambulance was Six.

The nurse saw his reaction and noticed that this man probably really knew the Jane Doe. The man looked pale with an expression of pure desolation in his eyes.

“Can...can I see the other mobile that you have?”

The nurse went to the desk and opened a small drawer, she took the transparent plastic bag in her hand and showed it to Nigel.

“Sorry but you cannot touch this. This bag is going to the police as evidence. We are trying to discover to whom this belongs to and we are using gloves.”

“ I – I don't need to touch. I can do better than that. I am going to ring and if it is who I believe it is, we will have the proof that it was Six in that ambulance.”

As soon as Nigel found Andy’s number and dialed, a strange noise sounded at the reception. The nurse looked to it and then to Nigel.

“She put a special ringtone for me, oh Six...”

“So sir, who is she? What details you can give us about your co-worker?”

“Her name is Andrea Sachs, she is from Cincinnati.” He pauses for a moment thinking. “Sorry, I need to call someone before I give you more information. The call will be short, very short. It won’t take me long.”

The nurse stepped away wondering what kind of relationship these two co-workers have. Who would put a ringtone of “ Take it like a man” by Cher? Their relationship needs to be pretty close. Darlene knew the song because she is a Cher fan.

Nigel took a few steps away and sat in one of the plastic chairs. He will not have this talk with Miranda and have a risk of fainting or having a heart attack. Maybe it’s good that he is already at the hospital.

 

**Runway office.**

 

Emily is trying to call Nigel but his phone is busy. She has been trying for the last 2 minutes. First was no signal and now this.

“Emily?”

Emily ran into the office, Miranda was standing near the large glass window.

“So?”

“I am really trying Miranda but his mobile had no signal and now the line is busy.”

“Emily you have been so disappointing today. I will do this myself. I want good news at the next time I ask something of you. That's all.”

Miranda reached for her mobile with some hope that she knew was non-sense. She was going to call Andrea’s number, she knew the woman won’t answer but she was needing to listen to the silly girl’s voice.

One ring, two rings, three rings. Voicemail.

“Hi there. You called Andy, uh Andrea, well Andy. I cannot take your call at the moment but I will ring you back a.s.a.p.”

Miranda felt a small smile appear only to find that at the same time a strong taste of salt on her lips.

“Andrea, where are you?”

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

 

Nigel was trying to call Miranda's number. He only had this number for emergencies and never, ever had to use it. She probably didn't know he had this number since he asked Emily for it and told him he should only use it if he is absolutely dying.

“Strange, why is Miranda’s mobile busy? I am sure the twins are at school.”

Suddenly a song hopped into his ears, “She Drives me Crazy”, by Fine Young Cannibals. Nigel started to laugh non-stop. He was with Andy one day when Miranda called and she looked at him so angelic that he giggled with the girl for days.

 

**Flashback**

 

_Nigel and Andy were in a small restaurant near her apartment. It was late at night and both of them were in need of a talk. A friend to friend talk._

_Nigel just broke up with his long-term boyfriend that complained about his working hours. Andy was having more and more problems with Nate that was becoming a bit violent. The other day he hit her in her stomach so hard that she almost wasn’t able to breathe, for the next few days, she had a dark purple bruise on her abdomen. She never told the whole truth about it to Nigel. She only said he wasn't the same guy from their teenage years and college anymore._

_A very familiar song that Nigel hadn't listened to in years started to play at the mobile at the table. He looked to her and Andy give to him one of her most beautiful smiles, probably not even realizing it._

“ _Hi Miranda”_

_Nigel looked totally shocked and Andy put her finger on her lips to tell him not say a word. When the call finished Nigel looked to her._

“ _Care to explain, young lady.”_

“ _Nigel, it isn't true? Doesn’t Miranda drive all of us crazy?”_

“ _Yes, she does. But did you ever pay further attention to the lyrics?”_

“ _What do you mean Nigel?”_

“ _Well my dear. The name of the music is “She drives me crazy”, so I am asking you. Does Miranda Priestly drive you that kind of crazy?!”_

_Andy didn’t reply because at that exact moment their food arrived. They never talked about this but Nigel always wanted to know, does Miranda know about the ringtone?_

 

**End of flashback**

 

Nigel waited for the music to stop to call Miranda's mobile.

 

**Hospital/Runway**

 

Miranda is trying to be strong but she knows that it’s not working. She cared too much for this young girl to not be worried. Andrea, her Andrea, is like a rainbow after a pouring rain. Suddenly she realized something, she thinks about Andrea all the time, thinks of this girl as hers.

“Where did this come from?!” Miranda thought deep in her mind.

A mobile ringing brought Miranda's back to reality she looked at the her Blackberry, it was number that’s not in her contacts. She usually would not take the call, on the contrary, she would call her provider and demand to know how someone would give her private number to a complete stranger.

“Who is this? I demand to know who are you!”

“Uhm, Miranda, it's Nigel.”

Miranda will deal with Emily after this because she knows her Andrea would never give her private number to someone else ever, even Nigel. During all these years working together she never thought it necessary for him to have it. He has her home landline and the office, why would he need something so personal?

Andrea, she would definitely prefer to be the new Joanna D'Arc than give this kind of information to Nigel or someone else. And the twins, they like Nigel but, they knew, this number was not for him.

“I am very well aware that my Bobbseys would never give this number to you, neither would Andrea. So I am sure I will deal with Emily later. For now, I want to know what you have for me.”

Miranda's voice is quiet and cold as ice. Nigel knows for anyone else it means trouble. But they have been friends for more than two decades and she is not able to make him feel so scared anymore. Only sometimes and, in person. He could hear the small trembling in her voice on the last word.

“Miranda, Six is in the hospital. I only have a little bit of information during the time before she arrived here but, uh,” he stopped to look to the nurses in front of him, but not too close, “The situation is not good. It's better you if came here to see your fiancee.”

And with this small message he hung up the mobile hoping that Miranda understood his small hint.

Miranda Priestly was in shock after the call, she didn’t know what to think. First Nigel hung up on her, second and the most important, he shared a very brief amount of information with her. Her Andrea, for all intents and purposes at the hospital will be her fiancee. It is the only way, she would be able to see the girl.

More than that, her world hit her like a truck. She couldn't deny it anymore. She was in love, she was in love with her Andrea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, another chapter :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**5.**

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

 

**ICU**

 

Andrea was sitting on a small white bench, she looked all around and couldn't find anyone until suddenly she saw two small children. Twin girls, around five years old, were running in her direction. She recognized these children and a small gasp left her mouth.

“Cassidy, Caroline, how are you girls? What are you two doing here? Where's Miranda?”

“Andy, mom is really sad. You need to come back.”

“Where are we?”

“We came here to take you back. Can we hold your hand?”

“I don't know if I want to come back.”

“Mom needs you.”

A small tear appears on Andrea Sachs face but no one is near enough to see this. The girl’s body stayed still, as at the same time it arrived at ICU.

 

**Runway**

 

**8:25 am**

 

“Emily I am leaving this office now and I don't know when I will be back.. Clear my schedule for the next 48 hours.”

Emily already had Miranda's coat and bag.

“The circumstances are different now, so you are in charge. I called the twins and told them their presents will be delivered tomorrow and not today. I want you call Leslie and tell her to call my private number, that you are going to give to her. That's all.”

Some of the “The Clackers” stopped to look at Miranda briefly. She is stunning as always but something was a bit odd in her behavior. Only they could not understand what. Miranda looked at them and the five or six that was around her rush to avoid any further problems.

Miranda will deal with the problem of Emily giving Nigel her number later. When the “Dragon Lady” arrived at the street Roy was already there, waiting for her.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. It was a silence that Miranda was not used too. In the last few months that silly, smart, fat girl was always around smiling, taking notes of everything. And talking, talking and talking. Now Miranda was feeling the empty space beside her deeply.

Miranda put her hand at her chest trying to slow down her racing heart. Suddenly her mobile started to ring. The number was already on her list, even if the caller never had this number. Their phone calls always happened at the land lines.

“Leslie dear. I am delighted to listen your voice...”

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

 

Miranda Priestly didn’t give time to Roy open the car door and rush inside the hospital entrance. When she arrived at the reception, on the first floor, Nigel are already at the door waiting for her arrival. They stopped in front of each other, both nervous, each for different reasons.

“Miranda, Six is in the intensive care unit. They won't tell me anything but I told them her partner was arriving soon.”

“Nigel, I don't believe they will let me see her if I’m only her partner. So, by all means, she is my wife.”

“Wife? Miranda who would believe it? Your divorce from that jerk of an ex-husband was less than 6 months ago.”

“Well, because of this, no one knows. For all the people know, Andrea and I applied for the marriage license. Not in person of course, but represented by my lawyer.”

“What?”

Nigel moved closer to Miranda, as near as possible, and began murmuring in her ears.

“Miranda you can't lie like this. You could go to prison. You and Six are not in a relationship.”

Miranda looked to Nigel as if he was a crazy man.

“Who said I am lying Nigel? I want that girl to be mine, and only mine. So please to explain me, when was there a time I said I will have something and this didn’t happen?!”

Nigel didn’t know what to do. The way he knows Miranda, she is telling him that she loves, or is in love with Six. But it has been months since he believed there was something in the air between the two women. And now this, Six in ICU and Miranda telling him she will get the girl.

“I bought two tickets for a cruise in the Caribbean and it is in Andrea and my names. You called only seconds after the ticket had been purchased. I was planning on giving them to her when she arrived at the office today but unfortunately that did not happen. If I need to look like her soon-to-be wife, then I need to do it properly.”

Nigel was totally speechless. He never imagined that Miranda was going to take this “fiancee” status so serious. He followed her to the reception desk.

Miranda took out her sunglasses and looked at the man quietly sitting there.

“I am here to get full and detailed information about my wife’s condition.”

The man looked to her and a small smile appears on her face. The staff were totally scared of her, maybe it was her tone of voice.

“Uhm, what's your wife's name?”

“Andrea Elizabeth Sachs is the name I believe he gave, it's her maiden name. Our marriage is not official yet but will be soon.”

The man at the desk became whiter, if it was possible, at the end of the woman's speech. He quickly typed the name into the computer.

“Hum, madame.”

At his words Miranda's eyes became colder than ice the man could only swallow hard.

“Uhm, I will call the doctor responsible for yours wife details. I cannot share this because you are not legally married yet.”

Miranda now pursed her lips, Nigel standing at her side.

“Please Sir, my dear friend here is famous and she still at the news because her last divorce. She and S- Andrea have been together for a while and this cannot be public just yet.”

The man at the desk nervous but gave Nigel a polite smile. The creative director was sure that this man in front of him had no idea with whom is he dealing with.

“I will do my best to help your friend.”

In seconds Miranda's eyes were following the staff at the hospital move away. She looked at Nigel who decided to do something he never could’ve imagined.

Nigel took two steps closer and hugged Miranda.

“Six will be alright.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

**6.**

 

**Priestly's Townhouse**

  
  


Cara, the children’s nanny and Miranda's cook, was in the kitchen when the private kitchen landline started to ring. Miranda said she could always use the phone there because it was the most direct way to contact her.

Miranda Priestly is a very warm person but only Cara and her children know about it. She didn't want to be known outside her castle as a warm and generous woman.

When Cara's husband died two years ago, Miranda paid for everything saying that Cara was almost a family member. That put the two woman closer, as close as someone could be from the “dragon”. Since then Cara decided to be totally loyal to Miranda and the girls. The three of them became her family.

Cara now lives not too far from the townhouse. When her husband was still alive, her journey every morning, except weekends, was about two hours by public transport. Now it was around half an hour. She sold her house and bought a small apartment, as close as possible of the Priestly's, but still in a middle class area. At that time, Miranda even offered to buy “something small and modest near them”.

When the private kitchen landline started to ring Cara looked towards it. It was too early to be the girls and Miranda was in an important meeting.

“Good morning. How can I help you?”

“Dear Cara, it is not a good morning.”

“Miranda??! Oh God, what happened? Are the girls alright, they are at school right?”

“Yes Cara, the twins are at school. The problem is Andrea.”

“Andy?”

Miranda likes Cara, but she really disliked how close she became to her assistant. Obviously Andrea was a warm and generous person. A sweet girl really, but does she need to take so much attention from every single human being that she mates?

“Cara, please.”

“Sorry Miranda, how is Miss Sachs?”

“Not good, I want you do something for me.”

“Anything you need Miranda.”

The two of them spoke for a few minutes until Miranda finished the call. Cara did not to know how to react but she would do anything for the Priestly's, always.

  
  


**11:50 am**

  
  


Miranda has been like a dragon expelling fire. They were waiting for any news about Andrea but the doctor never came to see them. Now she is at the point of calling the director of the hospital since his wife is an old friend. The woman, Maggie, was Miranda's roommate at her first year of university. Miranda never finished it, only starting this first year but they became close “friends”.

Suddenly there was a movement at the floor and a woman approached them.

“Sorry for the delay. Can we talk in a more private place about your partner?”

Miranda looked at the doctor in front of her, not bothering to look her name. At these words Miranda took Nigel's hand. She could not do it alone, she was panicking now.

“ Is she d--”

“No, she is alive but is in critical condition. Please, follow me.”

“I appreciate your concern but I would like to take our friend with me.”

“It is not the rules but, it's fine.”  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> *English is not my mother-tongue and I have great people, that I consider new friends, helping me with it. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**7.**

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

 

**ICU**

 

 Andrea was laying in the bed. She is still but her mind was running like a F-1 car. She was able now to hear some noises around and her nose captured the smells around. A hospital, she recognized, but she cannot remember the reason of being there.

Suddenly her nose intercepted another smell. One that she knows so well that she could swear is part of her own. It was Miranda's skin and perfume.

“Oh dear God. Please, let her be fine.”

This was the all Andrea could think about after the very strange moment. She couldn’t define what it meant, but with the girls in her dream she could only guess.

Miranda came a bit closer to the bed. She is using now the appropriate clothes to go into a ICU. All her jewellery, her bag and coat are at the locked-shelves outside of the room, as is her mobile. She is practically naked, almost the same feeling of being herself when she was at home. A trace of make up and nothing more.

The doctor was with Miranda. She was paying attention to the old woman since the end of their conversation. Nigel was not allowed to come inside.

“I will give you some time to stay with her. You have five minutes. I can't give you more at this stage.”

Miranda only take her eyes off of Andrea's still body for seconds to look to the doctor.

“Thanks doctor Sharon. I will use it well.”

Miranda looked back to Andrea. Very slowly, so as not disturb the girl, she took the plastic chair and sat. The doctor said she could touch Andrea if she wishes but she is so afraid to do so.

Andrea could feel Miranda's body near her. The heat that is coming from this woman was so powerful. She had an ability to change the atmosphere around her, always. So until seconds ago Andrea was feeling the coldness of that place and now her body is relaxing.

Miranda was looking at Andrea. The girl had a pale face, her eyes closed, hands white and arms with a lot of bruises. Miranda wanted to touch the girl but was afraid that if she did, she will not be able to control herself and all the tears that were at bay would fall.

One or two minutes probably had passed when Miranda decided to put Andrea's hair in the back of her ear. It is not exactly a bedhead but is enough to distract Miranda from the girl's face.

“Oh darling. What happened to you?”

Andrea is becoming calmer and calmer and the machines at her room are giving this information to the doctors. Since Miranda came inside the room, two of the doctors and a nurse at the doctor's reception were looking at the results and it became clear to them.

“I cannot believe it. This woman was in there for what, two minutes or so, and the patient is obviously is totally relaxed. This is amazing.”

Doctor Sharon just finished her sentence when suddenly the monitor changed and she needed to rush to Andrea. Something happened and she was not happy with this.

Miranda was just taking her hand back from Andrea's hair and whispered at the girl's ear when suddenly she could see Andrea breath changing. Miranda is going to press the button to call the doctors when suddenly they come in.

“Please Miss Priestly, you need to leave now.”

Miranda wanted to tell the nurse that no one gave her orders to but when she saw two doctors on either side of Andrea it became too much. Miranda nodded and quietly left the room.

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> *English is not my mother-tongue and I have great people, that I consider new friends, helping me with it. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**8.**

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

**1:00 pm**

 

Nigel was with Miranda in his arms. He was able to have a small single room for them since the news that Miranda Priestly was at a hospital spread quickly. The good thing was that the media didn't know the reason yet.

As soon as Miranda realized that the circus was outside the hospital she called Leslie demanding her to do something. They cannot know about Andrea because this will end all the planning Miranda had and at the same time, she still needed to talk to the twins.

Miranda was devastated because since she needed to leave Andrea's side no news come to her. She closed her eyes and the only thing she was able to see was the girl’s body bruised, and then hearing the blips of the machine telling her something was off.

A small knock at the door got Nigel’s attention. Miranda was not caring at all if suddenly the paparazzi, that she knew they would not be able to find her yet, came in and took a photo of her in Nigel's arms crying for Andrea.

“Yes.”

Dr. Sharon came in as soon she heard Nigel's voice.

“Miss Priestly's I only want to tell you that Miss Sachs is fine now. She had some momentaneous high blood pressure and we needed to double check everything on her. She is fine but I'd like to speak about something with you. At this time Mr. Kippling, you will need to wait outside please.”

Nigel carefully took Miranda out of his arms and kissed her forehead.

“I will be just outside of the room dear.”

Dr. Sharon looked at him and when the door closed, at Miranda.

“You can sit you know. I don't bite, people think that I do but I am not this cruel person.”

“Miranda. Can I call you Miranda?”

“Yes, I believe you can.”

The doctor very carefully took Miranda's hand on hers. The movement was not ideal for a doctor-patient relationship really, but everything sounded so weird to Miranda, anyway.

“I had a talk with Margaret Johnson now. Maggie told me you were one of the most kindest people she ever met.”

Miranda held her breath at this statement. Maggie and her were not in touch so often anymore. Probably, the last time that they saw each other was when the twins were four or five, almost six years old. But they talked on the phone once or twice a year.

“Miranda, the situation with Andrea is not good. I will not lie to you and we don't know exactly what is coming. She is stable but ..”

“Yes...”

Miranda was totally afraid of what was coming but she didn't have the courage to say a single word.

“After we talked briefly and I explained to you what happened, new news appeared.”

“Care to explain, please?”

“Miranda, as I said to you before. Andrea has all these bruises on her body, some of them are old, maybe a year. You told me that your relationship with her was not too new but you only started the relationship a few short months ago.”

“Yes.”

Miranda was not lying, her feelings for the girl only appeared stronger around three or four months ago. She realized it was something, but could not put a name on it.

“Andrea has signs of domestic abuse. Do you know anything about her previous relationship?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

**9.**

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

 

Miranda looked to Dr. Sharon with so many emotions. Her eyes so much icier than before that the doctor took her hands out of Miranda's.

“Miranda?”

“I will kill the cook boy. I will finish him at any restaurant in this country and maybe even the other one's around the world! And after this, he will regret to ever, **ever** had anything with her!”

Miranda stood up too quickly and almost fell. The doctor’s arms catching her before she hit the floor.

“Miranda, sit. I want to check on you.”

Dr. Sharon realized that the topic was too powerful and hurt Miranda deeply. At the same time she saw something more, a tender love and care for someone. It was not common anymore.

During her talk with Maggie on the phone, her friend said Miranda could be a dragon and defended the one's she loved and that she will be the worst enemy someone could have in life. Now Sharon understood Maggie's words.

“Miranda I want you follow my fingers, afterwards tell me how many I have on my right hand. Next tell me your full name.”

Miranda looked to the doctor even more furious.

“This is non-sense. Do you know with whom are you talking to?”

“Yes Miranda, I believe I do now please.”

Miranda followed the fingers in front of her face. The movement of the eyes made the doctor breathe stronger. After Miranda told her how many fingers and her full name, the doctor took the stethoscope to check Miranda's heart and with a hand on her wrist tried to discover how the older woman in front of her was.

“Miranda you are a beautiful woman and I can see you are in good health, but these last few hours have been maybe too much for you. I don't know if I should continue talking about Miss Sachs with you anymore.”

Miranda looked at the doctor and took a deep breath.

“Please, let me know.”

Doctor Sharon looked at Miranda and some of the fury was not there anymore.

“When I left you with Miss Sachs we realized that her breath and heart went into a deep relaxed state, as well as her brain signals. Whatever she was thinking about before you came in, totally moved and she became very calm. Probably as calm as I’ve seen since she arrived at this hospital.”

A bright smile came from Miranda, Dr. Sharon nodded.

“But I need to know if you have done something, or said something to her.”

Miranda's fury come back to full power now and the doctor once again was a bit afraid of how this woman could change like that.

“Care to tell me what it is exactly you are thinking, do-c-tor”

The last word, was said with some venom,  it made the doctor shiver.

“Miranda, please relax. I do not want you checking in here too.” The doctor took a breath, “I was talking with the other doctor and a nurse about how someone could have so much power over someone else in mere seconds, as you had with Miss Sachs. It was something amazing,  I never saw that in all my almost ten years of practice.”

Miranda was looking at the doctor waiting for the change...

“But then suddenly the alert of machines showed a totally different situation. It was not expected at all. Miss Sachs was suddenly in the highest level of distress since she arrived at the hospital. So, please Miranda, what happened in the seconds before I came in?”

Miranda very slowly stood up and looked to the doctor. She is not able to control her emotions anymore and needed to leave this room. She was feeling almost claustrophobic.

Dr. Sharon could see the pain of the woman in front of her. But decided to wait for whatever was coming from Miranda.

“I touched her hair and whispered in her ear, darling. That's all.”

Miranda opened the door and left, only stopping to talk to Nigel who was still there.

“I am going for a walk. I want to be alone. That's all.”

Nigel, now with Dr. Sharon, both looked as a very upset and smaller looking, Miranda Priestly, walk in the direction of the lifts.

“Is she going to be fine?”

“I don't know doctor. I really have no idea. I’ve known her for almost twenty years. She was never, ever like this.”

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

**Presbyterian Hospital**

 

Miranda was feeling a pain growing at her chest. She loves Andrea and when the doctor told about all the distress, it almost killed her.

Miranda never felt like this, ever. When she married, those two times, it was never for love. With James, the twin's father, she was in love at some point but all the fire of lovers faded quickly. They became friends sharing a house until when the girls were five then decided to divorce.

With Leonard, a man between James and Stephen, Miranda felt younger but the man was a total disaster. Only handsome not more than that. And Stephen, well, she only stayed with him because she was afraid.

It sounded pathetic and ridiculous but it was the true. Miranda was afraid of the girls growing up without a father figure and if she was going to be a lonely elderly woman. One of those with two or three dogs around. Soon the girls would decide to leave the house, they were becoming teenagers and would soon be lovely young women.

But all of this changed when she meet that angel named Andrea Elizabeth Sachs. The girl that changed Miranda forever, she fell in love so deeply that to continue with Stephen would be a huge mistake. Miranda decided then, better to be alone than to live a lie.

One night after she “made love” with Stephen, she decided that the man was gone. Nothing could put them together anymore. Then suddenly she and Andrea were travelling to Paris Fashion Week.

It was there Miranda received the fax about Stephen wanting a divorce. She was upset with this, because she wanted it to be her, asking for it. But she relaxed, she would be single again.

She still remembered well when Andrea came into her suite that day and found her without make-up, the paper in her hands. The girl misunderstood the situation.

Miranda was not sad with the divorce, quite the opposite, she was glad about this. It was not having been her asking for it and demanding it, that was the real problem. Stephen decided to do it without her knowledge and this was obviously going to affect the children.

  
**Presbyterian Hospital, Ground floor**.

  
Miranda was walking in the huge corridor at the hospital when she stopped a staff member.

“Excuse me sir. Does the hospital have any other exit, not the main one?”

The cleaner looked to Miranda and give a small smile.

“Yes madam, but you cannot use the emergency exits because there's a fire alert at each of the doors.”

Miranda looked around, trying to find another way to go out avoiding the media that she knows was outside.

The cleaner cleared his throat.

“But if you need really avoid the people outside, and want no one to see you leaving, you could take the exit from the hospital kitchen.”

Miranda smiled at the man in return.

“I’ll show you the exit.”

The man started to walk and after a few seconds Miranda had done the same.

  
**Runway Office**

 

“Miranda Priestly's office. How can I help you?”

“Emily. If Miranda comes back to the office I want you to call me straight away. Do you understand?

Emily could feel that her co-worker was freaking out at the phone.

“Nigel, what’s happening?”

“Miranda left the hospital around 10 mins ago and we can't find her anywhere.”

“How could she go out and it not be in any tabloid? That place is full of press. Leslie and I are looking at it non-stop for the last hour. Leslie just left here to go to the hospital to talk to Miranda in person.”

  
**10 minutes before**

 

Miranda looked at the man that helped her and was opening her bag to give him some money, but his hands stopped hers. She was standing at the kitchen's door, looking outside down the small road.

“I don't know who are you but I can feel your pain, no money is needed.”

“Thanks...”

“Josh. Josh Smith.”

“Thanks Josh. I will not forget you.”

Josh smiled once more.

“Would you like me to call a cab for you lady? There is a taxi company nearby that some doctors use. I can call from my mobile.”

Miranda looked at the man in front of her. A mobile is still an expensive item so she wondered how a cleaner of a hospital used money on it.

“I have a daughter that had an accident some years ago with my grandson. I needed to have a phone with me all the time, the hospital knows.”

Miranda nodded. Josh took his mobile from his uniform and called a number that he knew by heart.

“Hey man, how are you? Fine, fine. I have a very beautiful lady here that needs a taxi. Yeah. But man, stop at the back entrance of the kitchen okay, the one's some doctors use. Thanks.”

Miranda looked to the man. He had good manners, she didn't believe he was always a cleaner.

“The taxi will be here in a few minutes. The driver's name is Julian. He is very quiet and will not talk to you but, don't ask him to turn off his radio. It is his life.”

“Indeed.”

Josh was moving back inside the hospital but stopped to look back at Miranda.

“Everything will be fine. I can see you deserve happiness.”

Miranda looked at the man going further ahead in the kitchen and turned back to the road. Her eyes looked closely for any paparazzi that could be near. She did not see any, Miranda smiled.

  
**Runway**

 

“Nigel, I already cleared the schedule for her for the next 3 days, not the 48 hours she said. She didn't ask, but I could see if something is happening and if necessary I can rearrange more things.”

“Do it Emily, if Miranda comes back call me. Now I need to call the townhouse.”

 

**Taxi**

 

Miranda was inside the taxi for a few minutes now. Her mobile was ringing a few times, but she did not want to talk to anyone right now.

The driver, as Josh said, was really polite and she could see that he would not be bothering her anytime.

She gave to him the address she wanted to go. He did not say a single word apart from confirming the place. When she said so, he started to drive. Now she was going to a place that she does not go often.

Suddenly the driver put the music up a bit louder. Miranda wanted to protest but decided to be quiet. A song* that she hadn’t listened to for a long time came on was the radio now.  


“ _Da-da-da-da-da-da...._

 

_No one on earth could feel like this_

_I'm thrown and overflown with bliss_

_There must be an angel_

_Playing with my heart_

  


_I walk into an empty room_

_And suddenly my heart goes boom_

_It's an orchestra of angels_

_And they're playing with my heart_

_(Must be talking to an angel)_

_(…)_

 

Miranda remembered very well about this song. It was in 1985, during her travelling to England when she heard it for the first time. She decided to visit an old friend, from her school time, when she was still Miriam Princhek.

Miranda and Julia Aaron lived on the same street in East End, London. They had a lot of things in common. Both having smaller siblings and wanted more of life than to only be a house-wife when they got older.

So when Miranda left for U.S.A, after have been working at Runway Paris for ten years, they promised each other to still be in contact. Paris was a short distance, U.S.A not, but this would not stop a friendship.

In 1984, one year after not seeing each other, Miranda invited Julia to stay with her in N.Y. They had so much fun together going to theatres and opera's concerts.

At this time Miranda still had a relatively easy life, without any of the paparazzis around her all the time. But one year later that all changed because her name started to appear in all influential newspapers and magazines. Not only about fashion, but business too.

So in 1985 she decided to travel to London and see her friend. Julia was then, a very influential lawyer and had a very comfortable house in Primrose Hill**. She divorced not too long after their sons were born, Marcus and Paul.

The boys, 8 and 5 years old, made Miranda start to think about having a family. She would love it. During that whole week they had so much fun that she were sure she would never forget it.

Now in the taxi, all these memories were flooding Miranda's mind. She missed Julia a lot. They visited each other with no stop, every single year, until Julia decided to move to N.Y around nine years ago.

In 1985 Julia provoked Miranda telling that the day she fell in love and discovered love, it would be something that would have the same power of an earthquake. As soon as this was said, the song started at the radio. And at the end of this Julia said...

“I will love to see you deeply in love. You deserve it Miriam. And I will be there looking at you and congratulating this person. This, this will be your wedding song, my friend.”

And because of this that song now made so much sense to Miranda.

The driver stopped the car. Miranda decided to give much more than what was supposed to be paid. Julian looked to her with a questioning look.

“When Mr. Smith said your name I believed that this could not be a coincidence. Now with this Eurythmics*** song on the radio, I wanted to thank you. Please accept it.”

Julian smiled and took the money. Miranda opened the door and took a long deep breath before she started to walk, a sad smile appears at her face.

“Julia.”

  


* _Song_ : There must be an angel. Eurythmics.

** _Primrose Hill_ is a very expensive area at Central London, only a few minutes from Regent's Park, one of the most famous and popular The Royal Parks. Primrose Hill is a hill of 213 feet and from where you can have an amazing view of London.

*** _Eurythmics_ : were a british duo, members: Annie Lennox and David A. Stewart. They started in 1980 and split in 1990. In 1999 the duo decided to come back to their ninth album, Peace. In 2005 another reunion. And 2014 one-off reunion.

 

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic. 
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. *English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.
> 
> Ps: This chapter was one of the most difficulties to write. I hope you all enjoy.

 

 

**11.**

  

“Julia.”

 

In the past Miranda went there every six months, sometimes less. All the time she wanted to talk to her friend this was the place they met. But during the last year and a half it became impossible for Miranda do a more regular visit. She went into Mount Hebron Cemetery*.

  
**Mount Hebron Cemetery**

  
Miranda crossed the small gate of the cemetery and she could feel the peace around the area. When Julia moved to NY she bought a grave in that cemetery, Miranda asked if she did not want to go back to London.

 

Julia started to laugh and laugh hard. She said her life was there, with Miriam and her twins. That she loved her country and there are her sons but, in NY she found peace.

 

Miranda always thought about it. NY is her home but she never had peace here, there were always paparazzis around while in London, all the times she went, even after Julia move to U.S.A, she’s always had peace, not too many journalists following her.

 

After a few minutes of walking at the cemetery Miranda arrived at her friend's last home.

 

“Hello Julia. I’m here to talk to you about Andrea.”

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

 

Leslie and Nigel are trying to discover where Miranda could have gone but both had decided not to try to speak with the twins. The girls would only be scared of their mother's disappearance.

 

“Nigel, I’ve worked with Miranda for years and she sounded really strange on the phone. It’s this situation with Miss Sachs. I know how my client has strange behaviour but even this surprised me.”

 

“Dear Leslie, with these two, everything is possible!”

 

Only after he said what he did Nigel thought that he said too much.

 

“What do you mean Nigel?”

 

Nigel knew how good of a lawyer Leslie is, he decided not lie or try stupid excuses.

 

“Six and Miranda have much more in common that both realize.”

 

**Art Gallery, NY**

 

Lily is preparing to close the gallery, they had an important event tomorrow morning, when a man stopped near her.

 

“Jesus Christ Nate, do you want to kill me?”

 

“Oh Lily, come on! I need to talk to you about Andrea.”

 

“What has that stupid girl done now? You know I don't like her anymore. Before she went to Paris with that woman and when she came back... Nate, she knows you half of her life and she treated you like a piece of shit!”

 

Nate took a good look at Lily. The girl will definitely be on his side.

 

“Well, yeah but that dragon woman doesn’t deserve her loyalty either!”

 

“I know my friend, you are the one that she supposed to be together with and when you said a few days ago that she was leaving you... I couldn’t believe it!”

 

“Well, she left this morning. Or better, I left her.”

 

Nate waited till Lily closed the gallery till they started to walk side by side.

 

**Priestly's Townhouse**

 

Caroline and Cassidy were arriving home after two of their classes had been canceled.

 

As soon as they came inside the house they could tell something was out of sorts. Cassidy was the first one to arrive at the kitchen.

 

“Hello Cara. How are you?”

 

Cara knew these twins to well. She waved with her left hand for both of them to approach her.

 

“Cassidy, Caroline, your mother is at the hospital today because Miss Sachs is there. I don’t know details but she said to take care of the two of you and to spend the night here. And…” she took a breath, “She even allowed me to cook for you both hot-dogs and ice-cream for dessert.”

 

The twins look to each other and knew, wherever is happening with Andy cannot be good. Fast food is only a possibility of food if their mother is feeling guilty about something.

 

The twins nodded to Cara and excused themselves for the third floor. They needed to contact Uncle Nigel.

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

 

Leslie is tired of calling Miranda only for the mobile to go straight to voicemail. She doubted if the problem was no battery. Nigel is near her, talking with Emily when suddenly the conversation stop.

 

“Nigel, the dragon's child wants to talk!”

 

“Emily stop. Who is on the phone with you?”

 

“Cassidy. She said for you to call them, at home.”

 

“I will do it right now. Thanks and, if...”

 

“I know, I know, if Miranda appears to let you know.”

 

Nigel finished the call and at the first ring at Miranda's home, one of the twins answered the phone.

 

“Caroline or Cassidy?”

 

“Hi Uncle Nigel, it's Cassidy. Where's my mother?”

 

\------

 

 

* Mount Hebron Cemetery: Jewish cemitery in Flushing, New York, USA.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.
> 
> *English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.

 

 

**12.**

 

**Presbyterian Hospital/Priestly's Townhouse**

 

Nigel and Miranda have been working together for so long that he considers the woman something more than his boss. But at the same time, Nigel always respected her privacy so, when Cassidy asked where Miranda was, it came as a huge surprise.

“Cassidy, your mother is not with me now.”

“Uncle Nigel, I know that but I wanna know where do you believe she might be?”

“Cassidy I have no idea where Miranda could be. Do you?”

“Yes. Me and Caroline, we believe she went to visit Aunt Julia.”

“Aunt Julia?”

“She was mom’s best friend, her only true friend, mom misses her.”

Nigel listened to the explanation of Caroline, it was obvious that she was near her sister. Nigel never heard of this name before, he had no idea who Julia was.

“Caroline, why does Miranda miss her?”

The twins didn’t know if they could share with Nigel their mother's biggest secret. Not too long ago Miranda sat with her children and explained what her relationship with Julia was. The only person that made her feel the same kind of feelings, is Andrea, but this was even stronger than before.

The twins accepted what their mother told them and they could see Andrea's love for their mother. Unfortunately, it looks like for some reason, their mother was blind to see the same.

The twins decided once, not too long after the Harry Potter incident, to ask Andrea Sachs her feelings for their mother.

Andrea wasn’t able to answer the twins but all the emotions they saw there said more than words ever could. The twins never saw someone who felt like this to their mother. Not their father, not Stephen, maybe the only person that loved Miranda this much, but not in the same way, was their Aunt Julia. They love their mother but well, it is about an adult's love they are thinking about.

Miranda told the girls that her and Julia had a small self-discovering adventure when they were young. Miranda said Julia was her first lover but after a small time together they realized that the friendship was much more important and bigger. So they decided to be still friends, nothing interfering with this, they still loved each other but in a different way. So they became best friends forever until death.

It was when Julia died that the twins realized how much the other woman meant to their mother. Miranda was grieving for months. At Runway no one realized it. Miranda still went to all the events, smiling to the press, different male models for the pictures in tabloids that she knew would be delighted to see her with.

But as soon as Miranda arrived at the townhouse, the woman locked herself in the studio and no one, even the twins, was able to get her out of there for at least 20 minutes. To anyone else it was not a lot of time, to Miranda it was hours and hours of sorrow.

All this changed when one day Miranda arrived home and the girls saw a small shine in their mother's eyes. The girls decided to find out what made her have this and Emily, nervous as always, said there was a new Emily.

The day Andrea went to the townhouse for the first time to deliver the book, the twins decided to test her and see who and how this new Emily was.

The twins loved her and understood why their mother saw something more in the girl. She was totally charming and a bright insecure way.

But they had not expected their mother and Stephen to be in the middle of an argument. They didn’t know what to do. So when they said, that they would like to have the new Harry Potter book, spilling this by accident, Miranda nodded and the twins knew that it will be the new Emily's job to do it. They felt bad for Andrea having to do it.

They liked the girl, and then, she had done it. Suddenly the twins wanted to know more and more about the new Emily, what her real name was and found out it was Andrea.

The twins were always good in discovering things, in part because of the way their mother shows the world and society. They knew if they wanted something hard, they would have a way to find the answers they want and little by little, they started to like Andrea more and more .

Miranda loved that “silly girl” and both Cassidy and Caroline were very sure about it. Their mother deciding to leave the girl alone at the hospital only means one thing, something really bad might have happened.

Caroline decided to finish the call with Nigel, not wanting to respond to him. Cassidy only nodded after their silent communication.

“Uncle Nigel, we need to go. Thanks for your help.”

And like that, the phone call finished and Nigel stayed looking for the phone with Leslie looking to him.

“So?”

“Well, these girls are definitely Miranda's daughter. No information from them at all.”

 

**30 mins later**

  
  


Cara and the twins arrived at the cemetery. The girls went there many times with their mother in the last few years since Julia's death and they convinced Cara to take them there.

In the beginning Cara didn't want to but after she saw how the girls were in distress, she decided to give in. Cara called Roy and said it was an emergency with the twins, they were really worried about Miranda.

In less than five minutes Roy was in front of the townhouse and after listening to where they supposed to go, he drove faster.

Roy has been working with Miranda for many years and he is totally loyal to the woman. But he never drove her to the cemetery and when the girls said the address he became very concerned.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

  **13.**

 

Nate and Lily started to walk down the sidewalk and he gave his version of what happened to him and Andrea that morning. At the end Lily was hugging Nate as he started to cry on her shoulder.

“Nate, I am soo sorry, you do not deserve it.”

Nate gave a small smile and they continued walking.

 

**Mount Hebron Cemetery**

 

Cara and the twins got out of the car in a hurry. Roy wanted to go together to see how his boss was, but decided to wait near the car.

“Roy, if we need you, expect our call okay?”

Cassidy decided to inform the driver what he should to do since he had been driving like a crazy person ever since they said where their mom might be.

Caroline and Cassidy started to walk to the gate Cara walking a bit after them. She knows that just like Miranda, the girls, when their mother are not near, are the one's that need to be in charge.

At the same time, Cara wanted to be sure that they knew what they were doing. It is possible that the woman was not even there.

“Cara, we know she is here and where. Only come with us because we do not want her mad.”

Miranda was sitting near her “friend” in the north side of the cemetery. She had been glad the media didn't discover anything about Julia yet but was wondering how long it will be until all their relationship comes up.

“So my dearest, this is all I need to tell you about this lovely and intriguing woman that is part of my life now. I wish so much you were still around to meet her. She is my assistant, I could not introduce her to you but I know you'd know how to help me.” She took a breath, “I would do anything to have her around, safe.”

Miranda took another deep breath and slowly started to stand up. She took her left hand to her lips and touched the memorial stone.

“I promise you Julia, the cook will not survive this. I will protect her even if I cannot have her love the way I'd like.”

Miranda started to walk down the small path, walking as powerful as ever, she only stopped when the twins were suddenly in front of her.

“Bobbseys.”

“Mom, we found out you weren’t at the hospital and knew you would be here with Aunt Julia.”

Miranda looked to the woman with them and before Cara could think at the best explanation of why she is there with the twins, Miranda looked to her and nodded.

“I believe you did the right thing bringing Caroline and Cassidy here but, I do not want this happening again.”

Cara knew very well that Miranda liked her privacy secure and to herself only, but at the same time, she wanted to assure her that, her secret is safe.

“It will not happen again.”

“Indeed.”

Caroline and Cassidy hugged their mother and slowly the three Priestly's started to walk with Cara not too far from them. When they arrived at the gate of the cemetery Roy opened the door of the car and the three Priestly's sat in the back while Cara sat in the front with Roy. No one spoke during the journey to the townhouse.

  
**Some hours later...**

**Presbyterian Hospital**

  
Dr. Sharon is preparing to leave the hospital but she wanted to double check how Miss Sachs was doing. She was really concerned about the girl, not only because of her situation but because she knew that Miranda Priestly cared about the girl very much so.

The editor called the hospital and left a message for the doctor around an hour ago. When the reception gave Dr. Sharon the message she looked at the paper twice to be sure that she was reading the right thing.

“Dr. Sharon, make sure Miss Sachs will have all the attention necessary. That's all.”

The receptionist looked at the doctor and did not say a word. That was the strangest message he ever wrote for a doctor.

When the doctor came to the sector the bed where Miss Sachs is, she stopped to look. The girl was sleeping with all the medication that she received but it doesn't look like it was a peaceful sleep.

“I will come back tomorrow morning to check on you. Try to relax, I do not want problems with Miranda Priestly.”

The doctor left and a small tear could be seen rolling down Andrea's face.

 

**Runway**

**6:50 am**

 

Emily arrived a bit later today since Miranda sent a message at midnight informing her and Nigel that she would not be at the magazine until late afternoon.

The first assistant is talking with the HR about the temporary second assistant when her mobile flashed showing a new message.

“She is arriving in 15 mins.”

Emily turn to her computer screen and sent a message to all staff. A specific one to Nigel that said if Miranda arrived earlier than she said, he wanted to be informed straight away.

**7:45 am**

 

Dr. Sharon was parking her car at the hospital when she saw that the amount of press was much bigger than last night. She walked slowly to the E.R entrance and stopped when she saw a man, obvious and nervous at the reception.

“I really need information about her. She is my girlfriend and my neighbor said she was brought here. I was travelling.”

Dr. Sharon stopped behind the man and continued looking. She didn't know what, but something in this young man made her uncomfortable. She takes two steps more and decided to talk to the receptionist.

“Hello Darlene. Can I help you with something?”

Darlene had been working at this hospital for almost 25 years and she is well known as a respectful and calm person. When Dr. Sharon heard the woman’s tone of voice a bit loud she knew something was wrong.

“Good morning doctor, this young man wants information about a patient: Andrea Sachs.”

Dr. Sharon looked at the man again and analyzed him now more carefully. He is definitely who she thinks it is but his hair is different. Miranda showed her a photo of the guy she believes hurts Andrea, her boyfriend: Nate.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**14.**

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

 

Dr. Sharon doesn't want to put Andrea’s security in danger. She looked around and did not find any security near them. Darlene is obviously nervous that is not a good sign since she is always one of the most calm and “easy-going” staff in that hospital.

Dr. Sharon wants Nate to leave soon and not be able to come near this hospital in the near future. Because she is sure he will try again. At the moment she was able to make him leave, she will deal with how to tell Miranda.

“Mr....?”

“Hum, Jonas.”

“Well Mr. Jonas, Andrea is in a coma. We don't know if she will ever recover.”

Nate tried hard not to smile. So Andrea will not be a problem at all, good to know. At least she is not going be someone of his past disturbing, now he can enjoy and have a bit of fun with Lily.

He looked to the doctor trying to express extreme sadness that he do not feel.

“Can, can I see her?”

“Mr Jonas, she is not receiving visitors. She is in an isolated area where only doctors and nurses are allowed. When her health becomes critical I will inform her parents. Then they will able to say their goodbyes to their daughter when the time comes.”

Nate was sure now that Andrea will be dead soon. He looked to the doctor, there was no badge with her name.

“Thanks so much for taking care of her, doctor...”

“Beatrice, Beatrice Moore”

“Have a good day doctor Moore.”

Nate moved a bit and looked at the woman at the reception desk before after taking some steps to be outside of the hospital.

Darlene knows Dr. Sharon for many years and for her to lie about who she is, it is something really wrong. Doctor Beatrice Moore died 6 months ago, due to cancer. She was a very respectful cardiologist too and there were rumors in the hospital that she was Sharon's girlfriend.

“Darlene, I want you to send someone from the security to me as soon as possible. The man that you just saw here is a dangerous man and he is the one that, for sure, put Miss Sachs in this situation.” she sighed, “I need to make a call now. Hopefully he will not be coming back here too soon.”

 

**Runway**

 

The bell of the lift announced the arrival of Miranda Priestly on the 18th floor. As soon as she gets out, moving fast she found Emily with a girl near her.

“Good morning Miranda. This is Pauline. She is staying on temporarily until the second assistant come back.”

“Indeed.”

Miranda threw her bag and coat when she felt her mobile vibrating in her jacket pocket. She took it and closed the door of her office. Before the person on the other side of the line had time to say anything, she spoke.

“Dr. Sharon, is everything alright with Andrea?”

“Hi Miranda. Well, Andrea is fine, she had a good night sleep, I just left her a little bit ago. But we have a problem at the hospital.”

“What kind of problem?”

“I believe I just spoke with her ex-boyfriend Nate a few minutes ago.”

“What!?”

Emily was explaining to Pauline about her job when she heard the desperation in Miranda's voice. She had been working with Miranda for many years and knew when something was not right.

“Should we go to see what is happening?”

Emily looked at Pauline, angrily.

“Listen to me, we never, ever, ask anything of her. We don't interfere in anything and only do something if, IF, she call us.”

A very angry voice made both assistants jump. Emily can consider that Miranda Priestly had screamed. Because anything different of her usual tone of voice is not good and means danger.

“Emily!”

Emily opened the office's door in seconds. The temporary second assistant close by Miranda looked at both and with her hand dismissed the new girl. Emily closed the door.

“Yes Miranda.”

“I want you to call Francis, the head of security team of Elias Clark and tell him to be here in 5 mins. Cancel everything from my schedule today. I will call in the middle of the afternoon about tomorrow. Nigel will be in charge and I need to talk to him, tell him to be here in 2 minutes. I want to prepare everything before Francis comes in. That's all.”

Emily very quickly left the office with her usual mantra.

“I love my job, I love my job.”

Pauline just looked and started to wonder why she picked this job since the reputation of her temporary boss is well known. Maybe she still had time to resign.

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

**8:30 am**

 

Dr. Sharon just had a quick meeting with security at the hospital, she showed them the photo of Nate, telling them the man is considered dangerous and no one supposed do anything other than inform her or another doctor of the ICU sector.

The doctor needed to look in on some other patients but hopefully it will not take more than an hour or so. Almost all of them was going to be transferred to rooms this afternoon. So only Andrea and two more patients, for now, will be part of her constant visits.

 

**Runway**

**8:45**

 

Miranda Priestly was leaving the office. She had a long talk with Francis and now had a security private firm working for her. They will stay 24 hours at the entrance of Andrea's room in the hospital and the same time at the entrances of the hospital.

Miranda demanded the ones at entrance not use uniforms because they want them to look like another patient or a relative waiting for news.

The moment Nate went to the hospital her feelings for Andrea increased and now she was totally in her “dragon” mood.

As Miranda stepped out of the lift at the entrance of Elias-Clark she made a quick call to her lawyer, then called another number that she only needed to use during her ridiculous marriage with Stephen.

After two rings, that she considered totally unacceptable, a man answered the phone.

“Miranda, it's a pleasure receive your call this morning.”

“Mr. Fronken, do you have any information about the person I asked about? There is a change in the circumstances.”

The icy tone of voice of his client alerted the man that the time is running out.

“Yes Miranda. I have a lot of precious information about the man you have asked. I can deliver it to your office, in person in one hour.”

“I need it faster, let's do it in 30 mins, shall we?”

“I am finishing some news from last night.”

“I see you in 45 mins, I will be at Presbyterian Hospital. That's all.”

Miranda finished the call and waited, not too patiently, for Roy to drive her to Andrea. She looked to the empty space next to her in the car, the place the silly girl always took, and looked down to her own hands.

“Andrea, no one will hurt you again. Your former boyfriend will be gone soon.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**15.**

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

  **9:30 am**

 Miranda Priestly was arriving at the hospital much later than she wished because of a car accident near Runway. It blocked the two streets that Roy needed to take to the hospital.

The driver that she considered more than a employee was able to find another route and her delay became something around 10 minutes. She nodded when they arrived and Roy relieved her body from a tension he didn't even not realize.

“Very good Roy. A bonus will be in your next paycheck.”

“Thank you Miranda.”

Roy opened the door of the car and as soon as Miranda's feet touched the floor the journalists rushed her.

“Miranda, is it true that a friend of yours is in the hospital?” Shouted one.

“Miranda, how deep is the relationship with this person that is in the hospital?” Shouted another one.

“Miranda is she your lover?” Asked another one.

At this last one Miranda stopped at the stairs and looked around. She didn't know who asked the question but she did not like it at all. If the information that the person is a woman, very soon they will know that it is Andrea they were talking about and she did not want the girl disturbed even if she is in a sleeping moment.

“A friend is in hospital and I would like you all to not disturb an extremely stressful situation.”

The journalists started to move frantically trying to get a bit more information of what was said. Other questions went through Miranda's ears until she stopped at the door and turned around.

“That's all.”

With those words, all the journalists stood back and Roy did his best not to a smile. He definitely liked his boss. Not only was he a fortunate man to have a really good salary but she was someone unique who knows how to get people quiet.

She went inside the hospital and waited for her hired detective she contacted not too long ago for information on Stephen. This was the same man that now had news about Andrea's boyfriend. She stepped two steps in his direction, and stopped in front of him.

“So?”

“Here in these files are all you need to know about him. I might have other information coming soon but it was a bit hard to confirm it.”

Miranda took the case, it wasn’t too heavy but it still had a significant amount of papers, she was sure.

“How difficult? I know you are the best one in this country and I did not pay to you a small amount of my fortune to wait. I want this other information on my desk in 48 hours. That's all.”

Miranda moved away from the man that took a deep breath and prepared to take a plane to Ohio.

**9:38 am**

Miranda was walking in the long corridor of the hospital that went to Andrea's room, when she saw the man that helped her. She slowly went in his direction.

“Mr. Smith, how lovely see you again.”

Josh Smith was cleaning the floor of the hospital when he could smell the perfume of the very important woman he helped. He waited for her to come closer and talked to him before a smile threatened to appear on his face.

“Hello, madam. Did my friend drive you safe to where you wanted to go?”

“Yes Mr. Smith. Thank you.”

Miranda started to walk when a man stopped her.

“Sorry madam. What is your name? Security level was increased on this floor, orders from Dr.Sharon.”

Miranda looked icly to the man in front of her. He was much taller than her but she was not afraid of him at all. She was the “Ice Queen” for a reason and because of this, all the fashion world is at her feet, as well as many others of different professions. She was a queen in New York and had a huge influence in all the country and a large amount of countries in Europe as well.

“Excuse me, whom are you to stop me?”

The tone of voice of this woman made the man, that was almost 2 meters/6ft 6in in height become a baby. He was totally scared of her, but he would not show his weakness.

“I have direct others to only allow very few people go to that part of the hospital.”

When Miranda was going to reply a hand touched her shoulder. She wanted to humiliate the person that had the courage to touch her. Only two people had her permission to touch her freely, her daughters. No one else apart of someone, that she had not told yet: Andrea.

“Hello Fred, this is Miranda Priestly. She has full access to the floor and any other in this hospital. Do you understand?”

“Yes Dr. Sharon. Ma’am.”

The security took some large steps and left the two women together. Miranda looked at Dr. Sharon and sent a silent question.

“Miranda, Andrea is fine. You do not need to be afraid about her security in this hospital. You just saw Fred, he is a good man, a detective that changed to private security some months ago.”

“How do you know him?”

“Fred is a brother of a friend of mine. I've known him for around 10 years, when he was just a teenager.”

“Indeed.”

Miranda could see the topic is painful for the doctor and decided not ask anything for now. She would not be able to wait too long to because, she wanted to know more about who was this man that decided to confront her. She didn't want anything more than see the woman that was a part of her dreams each night she went to sleep.

Miranda and the doctor walked together to Andrea's room. Before the doctor said anything Miranda started to change her clothes. Before she went into the isolated area, she looked to the doctor and gave to her the files, knowing she will not be able to go into this area with anything that could contaminate the atmosphere.

The doctor took the case, not saying a word, knowing this might be important for Miranda to give it to her to take care of.

“She had a good night’s sleep and I am sure she would like to hear your voice Miranda.”

Miranda only nodded, afraid to say anything. She was still feeling the pain from the distress of “her” Andrea.

Miranda opened the door of the room and a bright smile came to her face. She will always be able to smile when looking at this girl even if she is now in this bed, fighting for her life. Andrea was still beautiful and she would always ever be, doesn't matter what happened.

To Miranda she was the most beautiful woman that ever appeared in Runway and always will be. Not a model, not someone that could be enlightened to the biggest designers but someone that she would always be delighted to be close to and if she said so, all the designers and big names of fashion would made Andrea a princess. If Miranda was the queen in the fashion, Andrea would never be less than a princess.

Miranda closed the door behind her and slowly went to near the bed. She, with shaken hands, touched the bed until she could trust in her left hand to slowly go to Andrea's face, not having been able to touch the skin, but go as near as possible. The fingers of her right hand, touched Andrea's arm.

“Hello Andrea. I hope my visit will not disturb you. I will be here for a while looking your sleep.” she gave a slight pause, “I hope you do not mind.”

Andrea could feel the difference in the atmosphere. She was not to sure where she was, she heard different voices for a while. But this voice, this voice she will always recognize: Miranda.

One woman came to her many times, always talking briefly but Andrea was not able to know exactly how many times. She only came to her once and then gone again, telling her that Miranda had visited and she might be back soon.

Since then, in her mind, Andrea did not want anything different, but to feel safe near the woman she admired. She would not deny that there was some attraction there, she even believed she fell in love with the woman a long time ago.

Miranda Priestly was someone important, not only in New York, not only in America but in Europe too. She was nothing more, nothing less, than the most influential  speaker in the fashion world. This was something that always scared Andrea. She knew her feelings for her boss are getting stronger; in the beginning she tried to deny it, but felt totally unable to do that.

When they went to Paris it was the end of all. The moment she saw her, in that hotel room, in her robe, with no makeup on, all the feelings she felt became a powerful and endless love. She tried the best as she could to avoid the eyes of the woman in front of her. She tried to show sympathy but in the end, she discovered that nothing would be able to minimize her feelings. Andrea would not be able to deny to herself the truth: no one downplayed Miranda's importance, and her heart had a place in her that would always be hers.

Andrea tried to leave Miranda in Paris. She didn't sleep, she stayed crying hard in the bed with the undeniable truth, she loved Miranda.

Two days after, the day that all the people from Runway were coming back, Andrea took the first train to arrive at Miranda's townhouse. She knew her priority would be to see the twins.

Miranda arrived there, and looked at the girl on the steps of her house. Andrea only said two words “sorry” and “please”. Miranda only nodded her head and they never spoke about it, ever.

Then two days later Andrea decided to change the ringtone of her mobile. She choose music that she knows will always remind her of Miranda: “She drives me crazy”, by Fine Young Cannibals.

The choice of music makes a smile appear on Andy's face. She would always be near Miranda, until the day the woman decided she was no longer of any use to her. She would be forever the loyal second assistant. She would be what Miranda wants her to be, with no second thoughts, ever.

Miranda realized that Andrea became agitated, like a choppy sea in a tempest storm. She slowly got closer to Andrea's body and went to her ear, speaking slowly.

“Andrea, darling, are you okay? Please, open your eyes and let me see those big brown eyes of yours and be sure of your safety.”

Andrea wanted to open her eyes. She wanted it more than anything, but she couldn't do it yet. She is trying hard to get out of this darkness that enveloped her, but she didn't feel strong enough to do it.

A single tear appeared on Andrea's face at the same time Miranda decided to look to the girl's face. Miranda used her hand to brush it away and clear the face she became besotted with.

“It's okay Andrea, you are safe with me.”

Miranda slowly moved her lips to Andrea's forehead and kissed it. Another tear went down Andrea's eyes and made a movement that Miranda did not see, as Andrea's hand touched twice on the sheet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**16.**

 

**Runway**

**11:00 am**

Emily was talking on the phone with Patrick. He wanted to show some new dresses that he made to Miranda. But he saw on the television the fashion queen going to the hospital. Since that news broke it was on internet, radio and television, the landlines of the magazine did not stop. This was going to be a nightmare.

“So Emily, who was the person Miranda was visiting? Is it someone I know?”

“Patrick, you know I cannot talk about Miranda's private life, don't you?”

“Yes, sorry Emily. Please tell her that if she needs anything I am here. And that my models and dresses can wait.”

Emily finished the call only to answer another one.

“Miranda Priestly's office”

“Hello. I am from the radio “wxfz”, and I want to know...”

Before the man could say anything else Emily finished the call. She opened the small box near her, that she keeps for emergency moments, and took a cheese cube from it.

The second assistant looked at Emily and didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to run away from the place and apply to a job less stressful? Before she could ever say a single word Emily looked to her.

“Don't look at me. You have a lot of things to do. It does not mean that because Miranda is not here for you to take her coffee, that you can’t do anything.”

The girl moved a bit, suddenly uncomfortable in her chair.

“Go to the closet and tell Nigel that he needs to finish with the photos of the shoot he did this morning. After that I want you to go to Starbucks on the other side of the road and tell them to make a delivery at the hospital.”

“But Emily the hospital is not close by.”

“Tell them they will have a good tip if they deliver it now and any other moment I say so.”

“How could you know that?”

“Because I’ve worked for Miranda long enough to know.”

The girl stood up and went in the direction of the closet. Emily took her mobile and sent a text message.

“I need to talk to you. I am alone.”

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

  **11:10**

Dr. Sharon did not want to tell Miranda what the machines have been showing since she went to the room that Andrea is in. The machines have been signalizing that there was some movement in Andrea's left hand but she did not get her hopes up. Miranda couldn't be to hopeful with something that could be only a reflex.

But now it has been a while since Miranda was in the room and she needed to leave, it was not a private room and Dr. Sharon gave too much at the ICU but she knew what was to feel hopeless in a situation like that.

Dr. Sharon slowly knocked on the door of the ICU-room that Andrea was in. It was a small room in a big place with other small rooms. Well, she called it a room because she didn't like any other word for this. It was not a private place since it was a sharing area but still, at least they have these doors around.

“Miranda, you need to go. Andrea needs to rest and I need to speak with you.”

Miranda slowly stood up, when suddenly the weight of her body was making her legs shake. She once again goes to kiss Andrea's forehead and at that moment the doctor saw the slow movement of Andrea's fingers and wanted to know if it was only a reflect or not.

“Miranda, could you please move to the other side of Andrea's bed?”

Miranda looked to the doctor when listened to the urgent tone of her voice. In seconds she was standing on the other side. The doctor take a small flashlight and opened Andrea's eyes to analyse the situation.

When Miranda saw those brown eyes, she felt all the air had been taken out of her lungs. She wanted to scream and shake the girl in that bed and tell her to come back to her, to her arms.

Dr. Sharon heard the sound of protest of Miranda when she opened Andrea's left eye and then the right one.

“Andrea, are you listening my voice?”

Andrea was listening to a voice asking her if she could listen but she didn't know who the voice was and was scared to reply. What if this person was not someone she could trust? So she did not reply, she didn't move her fingers, it was something that she had done when she felt Miranda's presence near her.

“Okay Andrea, my name is Dr. Sharon and I am in the hospital. I am in charge of your well being and I need your help. If you are listening to me, please, give me a sign.”

The doctor didn't see anything, no movement from Andrea's eyes or hands. She decided that what she saw was a reflex and left the room with Miranda when a voice stopped her.

“Dr. Sharon, let me try.”

Dr. Sharon looked from Andrea to Miranda and gave a nod.

“Andrea, darling, are you listening my voice?”

Miranda and Dr. Sharon waited seconds, that seemed like long hours, when a tear comes from Andrea's right eye.

“Andrea, I can see your tears. If it is because you listen to me I need you to confirm to me in another way. Can you do it for me?”

Both woman waited, nothing came.

“Andrea, it is Dr. Sharon again. I want you to hold strong on Miranda's left hand, if you are listening to us ” she waited a moment then said “She will give to you her hand just now.”

So Miranda does it. She slowly put her left hand inside Andrea's and stayed still, even trying not to breathe waiting for any sign.

And then it comes, a very weak movement of fingers and then a strong movement to capture Miranda's hand in hers. Andrea was holding Miranda's hand and then she released it in seconds.

Miranda wanted to scream her thanks to the universe for that and the doctor on the other side of the bed could see it.

“Very well done my darling.”

“Thanks for that Andrea. I am sure you want to come back to Miranda's side soon but it's not time yet. Relax.”

At these words Miranda looked angry at the doctor and followed her when the door was still open.

 

**Minutes later**

  **Outside the ICU, in the corridor**

Miranda just finished changing her clothes and demanded to know all the information that Dr. Sharon can share with her.

“So?”

“Miranda, first it is a good sign that Andrea is responding to you. I was a bit afraid that she did not want to come back.”

“And?”

“It is clear that she is and she is listening to everything around her but my team and I need to do more tests to know what is happening. After what happened I believe in one or two days you will be looking at those eyes you want to see so much.”

Dr. Sharon and Miranda started to walk, the doctor gave Miranda her case back.

The two women stopped in front of a door, Dr. Sharon opened it inviting Miranda to go inside.

“Please Miranda take a seat, we need to talk longer now since Andrea will recover soon.”

“What is it, that you demand to talk so urgently.”

“Andrea's pregnancy.”

The pregnancy was not news to Miranda since the doctor already told her in confidence. The editor since then was trying to deal with the fact that the woman she loved was pregnant, probably, from a man that was a monster. A man that she will do everything she can so that he never got near Andrea and her baby anymore.

“What’s wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby? You did not give any details apart from she was pregnant.”

“I did not because I didn’t have too much to tell at that point except that her blood test indicated a pregnancy. We confirmed it with an ultrasound.”

“So?”

“At that point we were not able to do a further exam. With the high possibility of a rape and all the beating, we did not want to put Andrea's body in more stress.”

Miranda nodded.

“Indeed.”

“But when I came back early this morning I spoke with the obstetrician and asked for her to have another look at Andrea.”

“And?”

“Miranda, Andrea is pregnant with twins.”

“Twins?”

It was the last word coming from the editor that she suddenly felt her eyes closing and everything became dark.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters and only write fics for fun . I only own some characters, that create or will do, in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**17.**

**Dr. Sharon second’s office**

Dr. Sharon needed to run to the other side of the desk so she could avoid Miranda hitting the floor. When she said about the twins, she saw that Miranda's eyes moved too fast and she was going to pass out. Quickly the doctor took the editor and lay her on the floor. The doctor took her flashlight and examined Miranda's eyes, her pulse on her wrist and the pulse in her neck.

Everything looked alright. The doctor went to the other desk and took a small amount of cotton and some ammonia.

She then went to Miranda's nose and put it around the area, not touching but only enough to smell, to activate the other senses and made the woman wake up.

Miranda smelled a strange smell and slowly opened her eyes.

“Hello Miranda. Please try to sit up slowly, take my hand.”

Miranda did what the doctor asked and looked around with some disgust when realized she was lying on the floor.

“Care to explain doctor!?”

“Miranda you passed out. Do you remember why?”

Miranda closed her eyes. The information was still too fresh to be forgotten.

“Andrea is expecting twins.”

Dr. Sharon nodded and slowly helped to Miranda to sit on the floor and then on the chair. Then, the doctor offered Miranda a glass of water that she takes with no second thoughts.

“Miranda, I want you to lay down on that bed in the corner. No one is coming to interfere with you here, but please, take a nap after that news.”

“No.”

“Please Miranda, I know is not easy for you to take orders from others but, please, try to get a few hours of sleep. I will do more tests on Andrea and when it’s finished I will come back to talk to you.”

“How long will it take?”

“I believe two hours. Try to relax. I will come back when it’s finished and bring the other doctor with me and we will talk about the pregnancy.”

Miranda nodded not being able to find her voice. As soon as the doctor left, she took her mobile and called home.

**Priestley's Townhouse**

Cassidy and Caroline are sitting in Cassidy's room. They have been speaking for a long time about their mother and Andrea feelings. The girls decided to do something about it. The plan was, as soon Andrea woke up, they would do all the necessary things to put them together.

Andrea was an important person in their life since the Harry Potter book and the care of her for the twins only put their admiration higher. They knew that their mother was too stubborn to tell about her feelings for the girl, and they had the feeling that Andrea had the same stubborn-emotion problem.

The phone rang and Cassidy ran to take it before Cara or her nanny.

“Priestly's residence.”

Miranda Priestly had always been well known for her furiosity when it comes to her daughters. Every single person on Earth should, would and could be afraid of her. But she usually didn't use it with the twins unless, they did something very, very wrong. It was this icy tone of voice that her daughter is going to hear now.

“Cassidy!”

A single word and Cassidy was well alert of her mother's fury and swallowed hard, suddenly having a very dry throat. She looked to her sister asking for help.

Caroline took the phone from her sister's hand in seconds.

“Hello mother.”

“Caroline. Put your sister on the phone this second.”

“Mother, she is feeling really bad for her behavior. You can talk to me instead.”

Miranda loved her daughters and it didn't matter what they did wrong, she was not able to be angry with them for too long. She now wondered if, not if, when, Andrea and her get together as a couple, and parents of her own twins, if she would still feel the same.

“Caroline, I am tired and I am going to sleep a bit.”

At this statment Caroline looked to her sister, a worried look on her face. Cassidy came near the phone to be able to listen better.

“Why are you tired mom? I mean it is morning and you had more than 4 hours of sleep last night.”

Miranda knew the twins pay attention to everything, even if they do not say a word. And her sleeping is one of the things that more made them worried. The girls understood that the magazine was important and she didn’t want to put it in second plan. But at the same time, she was getting older and a good night’s sleep is fundamental. So Miranda started to try to sleep around 6 hours during the weekends and 5 hours during the week.

“Yes darling, I did sleep 4 hours and 15 minutes last night, but I am still tired with everything that's been happening.”

“Mom, how is Andy?”

Cassidy was a truly good heart and Miranda always wondered where it came from.

“Cassidy she is recovering slowly. Today she held my hand. She did not wake up yet but I am sure she will soon.”

“Yes mom, she will,” the twins said in union.

“I called to tell you that I might not get home tonight.”

“Are you going to spending the night at the hospital with Andrea?”

“No Caroline, I will go to the office. I need to finish some important things I left there.”

“So when will we see you?”

“Cassidy, I might be back home tomorrow afternoon. Then stay with you girls for a while before coming back to the hospital.”

“Mom, can we see Andy now?”

“No, dear, not yet. Girls, I need to go.”

Miranda started to close her eyes and asked herself if the water the doctor gave her had something to sleep. Suddenly her eyes were too heavy to stay open. Miranda lay slowly on the hospital bed until she forgot everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice weekend. Enjoy the fic.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**18.**

 

**Lily and Doug’s apartment**

Lily and Doug were having breakfast, sitting one in front of the other. They were sharing an apartment for almost two years now. Their relationship is not the same than when they decided to do it. Their friendship definitely is not good anymore.

“Lily I cannot believe you brought Nate to sleep here! All you said was Andrea this, Andrea that....all against her!”

“Doug I was tired and a bit drunk and Nate was too.”

“So it means that you can basically open your legs to him?!”

“Who do you think you are, to talk to me like that?”

With this Lily stood up from the chair and went to her room where Nate is still sleeping.

“He is such an angel when he sleeps. How could she leave him?”

Nate woke up a few minutes ago and decided to go to the kitchen and took a glass of milk when he heard the two old friends talking. Slowly to not be listening he moved closer to the door until he listened the abrupt sound of the chair. He jumped into the bed and closed his eyes. When he heard Lily's voice, she did not realize spoken loud, he tried his best to not smile. Victory.

**Runway**

Emily and Nigel were talking about what to do now that Miranda is out. Nigel called her but her mobile went straight to voicemail. He didn't want problems with his friend. He only left a voicemail.

“Miranda dear, I hope you are okay as well as Six. Please, when you can call me. Everything is fine here. Nigel.”

Serena came into the reception desk where Emily was still taking phone calls non stop. She couldn’t have the risk of be Miranda calling and she not pick up the phone.

“Hi Emily, do you think we can have lunch together? I found an amazing brazilian restaurant that is new, it's only two blocks from here.”

“What?”

The tone of voice took Serena by surprise because she usually was very calming. The british woman realized what she did  and started to explain.

“Serena, I have journalists calling non stop ever since they saw Miranda going in the hospital this morning. I don't think I will leave this desk until the end of the day, except to pee.”

“Oh, I am sorry to hear this. I will bring a take a way for you. I will pick my favourite ones.”

Serena winked at Emily that made her speechless. When the Brazilian was almost at the glass door to exit she stops.

“Any allergy Emily?”

The brit, not able to say a single word, only shook her head in a negative way.

“See you later.”

Then the Brazilian left leaving Emily quiet and the second assistant smiling.

“She likes you!”

Emily registered a new voice and look to “Andrea's” desk.

“Do your job and don't pay attention to other things.”

Suddenly there was silence at the reception.

**J.F.Kennedy Airport**

The Sachs were arriving in New York. They were counting the days to see Andrea and they planned this for weeks. They would be at a hotel not to far from her house then, the four of them, will go on a sightseeing tour on the other day.

Marcus Sachs is a teacher and had a good job at two schools. His wife, Laura Sachs, was a lawyer and worked in a small family office at Cincinnati. Their younger son, Andrew Phillip, is a teenager, 17 years old, as they say “a good God's accident”.

“Mom, are we going to see Andy after we book in at the hotel?”

“No son, she will meet us at the restaurant. She said, in her e-mail 5 days ago that she would be very busy at her work for that woman, that she couldn’t even take a phone call.”

“But dad...”

“No but, she will be there later. Until then we can walk in Central Park after the hotel.”

“Mom?”

“Andrew, please, listen your father. We will talk with your sister at 8:30. Until then, we enjoy the city.”

Andrew Philip was always close to Andrea and he could feel something was not right. He was feeling this way and arriving in New York only increased the sensation that something wrong with his older sister. He needed to find a way to find the truth before the dinner tonight.

**Presbyterian Hospital**

**2:30**

Dr. Sharon was talking with the obstetrician and they agreed that Andrea might be two and a half, to three months pregnant. Around this time it was possible to verify if it was a single fetus or not. In some women it appeared a bit later but it was still a bit dodgy.

“So, Amanda, you agree about the twins, but how do you think Andrea's situation will interfere with this pregnancy?”

Dr. Amanda Frezon is a well known young obstetrician and was a recent part of the team in the hospital. She was only 27 years old but considered one of the best doctors in her speciality, neonatal and premature babies.

“Dr. Sharon, as far as I saw now, the babies are fine. And considering all of the circumstances with Miss Sachs, this is a miracle.”

The two doctors spent a little more time discussing Andrea when a nurse came to them.

“Sorry to interrupt you. Dr. Sharon, Miss Priestly is demanding to talk to you. And she is scaring every single staff around.”

“Thanks, I will take care of it. Amanda, we’ll talk later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody.  
> I am trying to find a new job and new house so time is been a bit hard and difficult.  
> I will try to update more often but depends how everything is going, really.  
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**19.**

 

**Presbyterian Hospital**

The voice of Miranda could be heard far away and Dr. Sharon decided to walk faster to avoid any further problems between the her and the staff. The woman needed to understand that she was not at her magazine where she could make things crazy and everything will be alright. This was not Miranda's territory.

“I demand to know where Dr.Sharon is, and I want to know now!”

Dr. Sharon arrived at the correct moment where one of the staff, one very well known for his short temper, was going to reply, and not in a polite way, to Miranda. The man, in his late twenties, was only there because he was good. He was already pointing his middle finger to Miranda when a touch on his shoulder stopped him from continuing.

“I’ll take from here. Thanks Edward.”

Miranda looked at the doctor with her eyes icy once more, with a mix of fire that again, made the doctor give one step back.

“I’m here Miranda but we are not going to talk in the middle of the corridor that gives access to the ICU. Please, come back to my office.”

“No  I am not going back. You gave me some kind of poison. I want to have my blood tested by now. And when the results come, I assure you that your career is gone”

Dr. Sharon is starting to get tired and she is not a good person when her mood changed. She then took two big steps and suddenly was taking Miranda out, grabbing her arm.

“I can be a very unpleasant person Miranda. We are not going to talk here.”

Miranda wanted to scream but at the same time, she did not want to bring more attention. She knew better than to make an enemy where Andrea is, it might be a danger to the girl’s safety. She would deal with these things when the girl was at her home. Because if that will happen, as soon as Andrea woke up and was able to move, she would be closer to Miranda's eyes.

**Hotel**

Andrew Philip was trying to call her sister's mobile but had no success. He told their parents he was going to the reception to try to get more information about breakfast since he had a lot of allergy problems. After his father said for him to go and be back in no more than 10 minutes. He left the room fast.

The Sachs do not like to use mobiles because is too expensive for them to use. Three mobiles was an extraordinary amount of money. Soo the only person that had one was his mother, because her profession.

As soon as the teenager arrived on the ground floor he went to the reception. And now, it was more than 5 minutes that he had been trying his sister's mobile. He knew the account of these calls are going to the room but he cannot stop the feeling of something wrong. After the last try, he gave up, leaving a voicemail.

“Hey Andy girl. We are already at the hotel. Can you call us, the number is the one that called you in the last 5 minutes without any success. Kisses and hugs, later.”

**Some hours later**

**Priestly's Townhouse**

Miranda was arriving home after spending almost all her day at the hospital. She knew she needed to see the girls and assure them that everything is alright but the truth is, it was not.

After talking with Dr. Sharon about the doubts of Andrea's recovery is higher than ever. The girl looked like was making progress but the doctors cannot understand why she did not wake up yet. Apart from the moment when she took hold of her hand, nothing more had happened.

Miranda saw the tears, the harassed of the girl's sleeping but nothing more. She was beginning to wonder what could psychologically affecting her this much apart from the memories of her ex-boyfriend.

The sound of steps running down the stairs took back her attention to the house and suddenly the girls are hugging her.

“Mom. When did you arrive?”

“Only a few minutes ago Cassidy.”

“Are you going to have dinner with us or should we ask to get delivery?”

“No darling, I am not eating anything. I am tired but I am sure that Cara cooked something good for you. Where is she?”

“Oh, she said she was going to walk with Patricia for a few minutes and be back soon.”

“How long were you alone at the house?”

“Nothing to long mom and, we are not babies.”

The tone of voice and the word “babies” again took Miranda out to the universe of Andrea. She touched her children’s hair and kissed their forehead.

“I will be in my room if you girls need me.”

**Restaurant**

**8:20 pm**

The Sachs arrived at the traditional pizzeria that Andrea told them was the best in the city. They were not really too much into pizza and pastas but her daughter said it is the best and they needed to try. This is the first time the whole family would be eating together in the last three years.

Marcus already went to New York twice since Andrea moved to the “Big Apple” but his wife and son, it's the first time since. The last time Andrew went there he was a small boy.

“Mom, don't you think that she was supposed to be here already? Since she was working at Runway she always arrived before. She said she learned that because of Miranda.”

“Boy, do not speak the name of that woman if you don't want me and your mother to lose our appetite.”

“But dad, why do you hate this woman this much?”

“Are you really being serious? The last time I was with your sister she was trying to find a flight for the evil lady herself and my travels were a total nightmare.”

“But dad...”

“Please Andrew, we'll go inside and try to find a table.”

As they arrived in the door, the waiter come near.

“How can I help you sir?”

“We have a table to us. Marcus Sachs.”

The waiter smiled to the trio.

“Oh, you guys are Andy's family?! I have the best table in our restaurant reserved. Please, follow me. I am sure Andy will be here soon.”

**Priestly's Townhouse**

**8:29 pm**

Miranda is on the phone with Leslie. She needed to be sure that everything would be covered when the media discovered who was in the hospital and she did not want further surprises. After an unwanted but necessary call to Irv about her relationship with Andrea and the necessity of the girl to move to another sector of the magazine when she recovered. She was now reading the last lines of the statement that would be at the press conference in the morning.

“So dear Leslie, I read all that you sent to my house. But I have to talk to you in person. I am sending Roy to your office, be ready in 15 minutes.”

“But Miranda...”

“Leslie, you’ve known me long enough. There is no reason to waste time. You will see a big bonus in your next paycheck. That's all.”

And like this she finished the phone call and walked downstairs to see her daughters eating. She enjoyed the sight because in the next few minutes, a hurricane would barge into the place she considered a sanctuary: her home.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> Since it is been a while since the last update, now you have 2 for the weekend....


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**20.**

 

**Restaurant**

**8:50pm**

Marcus and Laura were nervous at the table, especially because Andrew Philip did not stop saying that they needed to call Andy. He was sure that something was wrong but their parents would not listen to him.

“Mom, dad, please!!!”

The waiter was looking at the trio at the table and do not know what to do. Since the day Andrea started to go there she was never late and if she cannot go because need to work extra hours she’d call canceling.

**Priestly's Townhouse**

**9:52pm**

Miranda and Leslie were discussing the whole situation involving Runway and Andrea. The two were not in accord of how to deal with this.

“Miranda, I have already done what you asked me about the license for the marriage but she doesn't even know about it.”

“Indeed and what’s the problem?”

“Miranda she might not want anything with you, especially after you told me she is pregnant.”

“Why would she not want a secure house and a place that will never, ever fault her for the babies?”

“Miranda, to live with someone is necessary at least feeling of fondness. Not forgetting respect, care. I am not even saying of being in love and loving your partner.”

“Leslie dear, I guarantee that Andrea respects me so much more than my ex-husbands. About fondness and care I don't know. She is the best second assistant I ever had, almost as good as the original Emily when she was the second. I can tell that she could be even better first assistant if it was of this nonsense of wanting to be a journalist or writer.”

“But Miranda, what are you going to do with a house with two babies and two pre-teens?”

“Care to explain the doubt Leslie?”

Leslie knew that when Miranda was starting to get furious it was better to be somewhere else but she needed to know what the real situation is.

“Miranda, you are obviously in love with this girl. If this was not the case you would  not be exposing yourself to the media, to the paparazzis and your career. But she is pregnant and younger than you.”

“Leslie, you are talking too much and I do not like to explain myself to anyone, even my lawyer. And you know exactly how much younger she is because you needed to copy of her documents for the license.”

“This is another thing I do not like Miranda. You giving a copy of her documents, that she provided for Runway. Not asking if she even agreed.”

“So care to explain how I could do it if Andrea is in the ICU?”

“Miranda, are you not afraid? If she does not agree, you will have exposed yourself for nothing and probably lose everything.”

“Leslie, I am not a fool nor naive. I have enough money  for my daughters to never have to work, not that I will agree with this, even my grandchildren and great grandchildren, so tell what I could lose? I already have a name, very well respected in the fashion business and nothing will change that. If I suddenly have a partner of the same sex, it is my choice.”

Leslie realized that there was nothing she could say anymore. She and Miranda agreed that the letter would be read when Miranda was at the hospital. Leslie would give the bombastic news to the media, in a press conference at Runway.

At the same time, Irv would be confirming that Miranda's position at the magazine was immaculate and she will be there as much as she wished. The twins were going to be out to school and would be staying at home.

Suddenly a mobile number rang. It's from Runway. Miranda took the phone call straight away.

“Care to explain Emily why are you calling me when I am at home? You know how I like to be disturbed when I am with my girls.”

Emily did not want to call but Andrea's parents already called three times and she did not know what to tell them. On the first two calls, she said she cannot say anything. On the last one, was a younger boy’s voice, that introduced himself as Andrea's brother. He said he knew was something wrong.

She explained the situation to her boss and Miranda said to her call them back and ask what hotel they were in. At the same time Emily needed to find another acceptable hotel for them, not too far from the hospital and to move all their things there.

“After you have done this, let me know where they will be. I will tell them the news to them in person.”

Emily felt all the air at the 18th floor disappear. First she needed to call the Sachs’ and not give any information as to why they were going and where they would be going. Second Miranda will talk to them herself.

Emily was sure now that something very serious wa happening. Miranda only removed herself from the house for the twins. Even for the magazine, Emily was not so sure of this demanding change.

“I love my job, I love my job”

She waited for a few seconds to make the phone call. It was accepted on the second ring.

An anxious younger voice on the other side.

“So are you going to let me know what is wrong with my sister?!”

“Hello Mr. Sachs.”

“Mr Sachs is my father, not me. Where the fucking hell is Andy?”

At this, Emily could listen to moving around the phone when suddenly a woman’s voice appeared. She was sure it was Andrea's mother.

“Hello, it's Emily right? I am Laura Sachs, Andy's mother.”

“Hello Mrs. Sachs. I need to know what hotel your family is staying in because I have two rooms in another hotel.”

The tone of the voice, so formal, got Laura Sachs attention and she became a mix of mother and lawyer on the phone.

“And why would my family and I need to move to another hotel?”

“I received orders from Miranda to do it.”

“Are you saying that your boss wants us in another place?”

“Yes Mrs. Sachs. Miranda wanted it and I have another hotel.”

Marcus Sachs started to write on a piece of paper while Andrew Philip was trying to get closer to his mother ear to hear better.

“ _I will not move from the hotel we are in. Its is good. And I do not want that mad woman to do anything...”_

Laura read what her husband wrote, but now she to was worried. Andrew was able to make her nervous, and this Emily on the phone was increasing it.

“Okay, what hotel do we need to go?”

“A cab will be coming to collect your family in 40 mins. It's enough time for you all to pack.”

Laura told to Emily where they were staying and the trio left the restaurant leaving some money to pay the bill. In seconds the three of them were on their way to the subway and in less than 15 minutes they should be at the hotel. That way they could move to the other place that Miranda Priestly booked them.

Emily finished the call with the Sachs’ and sent a text message to Miranda, too afraid to call again.

“Miranda. They are moving to the hotel. I am texting you the address.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all glad with 2 updates. Have a nice weekend.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**21.**

  **Priestly's Townhouse**

  **7:00pm**

Miranda and Leslie are going out of the townhouse when Miranda's mobile started to ring. She looked to it and accept the phone call.

“Yes Dr. Sharon.”

“Miranda, Andrea just woke up.”

Miranda put her hand on her heart and Leslie watched paying more attention to her client.

“I am going right away. Do not say anything to her before I arrive at the hospital. That's all.”

Before Leslie had a chance to ask what was happening, Miranda decided to inform the news.

“Andrea is out of the coma. Do everything you can so that the  information does not leave that hospital. If you fail, you can say goodbye to my generous amount of money. That's all.”

Miranda took her purse and jacket and was out in seconds. Roy who had been basically living inside the car these days, stood up when he saw Miranda leaving the house.

“Miranda.”

“Drive to the hospital. Now!”

  **A few minutes before...**

**Presbyterian Hospital**

 Dr. Sharon was looking at Andrea's vitals and comparing with the previous ones from hours before when she heard a small groan.

As soon as she looked to the bed pillow she met Andrea's brown eyes. The girl having an artificial breathing system was not able to move to say anything. Dr. Sharon moved closer to her and put her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Andrea. My name is Dr. Sharon. You are at the Presbyterian Hospital where you came by ambulance a few days ago. I will not give further details to you now and won't ask too many questions but I need some answers. If you understand, please, blink.”

Andrea did as the doctor said, she answered some questions about how she was feeling. The answers, one blink to yes, two blinks to no. And after two long minutes, the doctor went out of the room to make a brief call to Miranda.

“Andrea, I need to make a phone call, outside the ICU but I am coming back straight away with two more doctors okay.”

Andrea blinked once more and the doctor left to call Miranda.

  **Hotel**

**7:05**

 The Sachs’ were arriving at the new hotel where they will be staying. They were a bit confused about what exactly they were doing there since to them, everything looked good before.

As they arrive at the reception, Laura decided to be in charge.

“Hello. We have a reservation.”

“What is the name,  ma'am?”

“Sachs.”

At this the receptionist stood up and quickly walked to the other side of the desk.

“Oh, please, I have been told the I am to be in charge of your time here I will show you the two rooms that was reserved.”

“Oh.”

“Please Mrs. Sachs, follow me.”

The three Sachs started to walk in direction of the lifts when Marcus decided to speak.

“Who wanted us to move to another hotel? Our daughter, Andy?”

“No. It wasn't your daughter that booked the rooms.”

When the receptionist was going to reply, when a voice stopped her.

“Andy for sure wanted her parents and brother at another hotel, more comfortable.”

The trio looked at the woman in front of them. She had a very strong, British accent.

“I am Emily Charlton.”

Andrew took a step forward and stopped in front of the woman.

“Where is my sister?”

Emily looked at the three of them. She received a call from Miranda to go there and be sure the family was at their new accommodations. After this, she needed to take them to the hospital where they will meet her.

“Andrea is at the hospital.”

The trio’s faces paled, they were afraid, their eyes were as round as saucers, they asked in unison.

“What?”

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic. 
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**Minutes later**

**Presbyterian Hospital**

**UCI**

Miranda arrived at the UCI and changed her clothes. The security not even stop her anymore, as Dr. Sharon told her, she have free access even if is because of a lie that Andrea will-be-soon-her-wife. Miranda loves this idea but she is now a bit afraid about how the woman will react.

She knock at the door and very click it opens. Dr. Sharon leaving the place and closing the door behind her.

“Miranda.”

“So?”

“Andrea is fine but she is having some problems with her memory. It is probably something temporary but we cannot be sure for now.”

“How much she forgotten?”

“This is the problem. We cannot know for sure because for now she is only replying to us with “yes” or “no” blinking but we believe if she will be improving well, in the next 24 hours we will be able to take out the artificial briething system and them, she will respond us properly.”

“What questions you have made?”

Dr. Sharon tried not to show the smile that she wants to give to Miranda. The woman in front of her, very well know as “Ice Queen” and “Dragon Lady” is afraid of consequences.

“I asked if she remember her job, her boyfriend, the year we are and you.”

“And what she said to this?”

“Yes to all of them. But I did not stop on it.”

Miranda looked to the doctor confused. Dr. Sharon continuous.

“I asked if she still in a relation with Nate and she denied.”

Miranda nodded.

“Then I asked if she remember you and she said yes. And them, if you are close.”

Miranda wants to ask something but her mouth is suddenly to dry to anything goes out of it.

“Miranda, she said yes and started to cry.”

“Why the cry?”

“I don't know, it was exactly at that moment that you knock at the door.”

“Thanks doctor, I believe I need to go inside and try to have the answers myself. Excuse me.”

And with this Miranda leave the doctor at the corridor and open and closed the door. And them, suddenly she is looking for the bed where Andrea is, the brunette with her brown eyes wide. And them all the atmosphere changed in that room.

“Oh my God, she is more gorgeous than ever.”

Andrea could feel Miranda at the air, her perfume, the way she walks, everything is power with this woman. Only the ex-husbands did not see what they lose. Because to Andrea this is all they are, losers.

Andrea knows Nate was a good guy during the time they were together before her. The day that Miranda comes to her life she knew, Nate was part of the past.

And them slowly they become closer and closer, at Miranda's way, and she knew. She could do anything to this woman without need to think. If she wants her to kill someone she will do, if she wants her to jump from a bridge, she will do. If she wants her to marry her, that could be the best think in the world, she will say this in seconds.

Miranda closed the door and when she looked to the bed Andrea's big brown eyes are widen and looking her. A way she would like have happened a long time ago, total admiration and something more that Miranda could not find a word. She slowly give some steps until she is near the bedroom, very careful to not touch any cable.

“Hi Andrea.”

Andrea's mouth tried to say a word but nothing cames out and suddenly a pain.

“Andrea you are going to hurt yourself. You cannot try to speak but Dr. Sharon let me know you are able to comunicate in a different way, blinking. So, I would like to have the knowlodge if I am welcome to stay some minutes with you. Please, blink once if yes and twice if you prefer I leave.”

Andrea looked to Miranda in disbelieve. Why she should like her to leave? Andrea knows that she do not want.

“So please Andrea... you know that by all means move at a glacial place do not thrills me.”

Andrea did not understood what was happening. She was so focused at Miranda's voice that she missed something. Miranda saw the expression at the girl's face and her eyebrown goes up.

“So, should I stay or should I go?

Andrea blinked once. Miranda started to walk at the direction of the door. Andrea needed her to stop. She looked around quickly and suddenly remember the doctor said something about button and pain. She pressed it hard.

As Miranda looked around to say goodbye to the woman she believes could be her true love, if these things really exist, the door open and Dr. Sharon and another man follow her. The two doctors very worried. Miranda stopped and goes back to the bed.

The male doctor was checking Andrea's vitals and all. Dr. Sharon started with questions.

“Andrea, are you in pain?”

One blink.

“Where is the pain? Your head?”

One blink.

“Your legs?”

Two blinks.

“Your stomach?”

At this question, Miranda comes more near the bed. She need to be sure the twins are fine.

Two blinks.

Miranda left a brieth she even didn't know was holding. Dr. Sharon looked to her and again to Andrea.

She them, looked to the doctor and asked to the man to leave. Looking the two women, the doctor decided to do something.

“Andrea, is the pain related to Miranda?”

One blink.

Miranda moves to leave but Dr. Sharon hold her wrist. Miranda looked to the woman in pure ice eyes.

Andrea eyes widen to it. No one touch's Miranda, no one!

“Miranda, wait a second. After I finish the next question, you can leave if Andrea says so.”

Miranda nodded but the doctor didn't see it but, Andrea yes.

“Andrea, do you want Miranda to leave?”

Two blinks.

“So you want her to stay?”

One blink.

The doctor looked to the two women and tried not smile, these two are increadible together. Totally in love with each other and denying to say it.... if Dr. Sharon needs to be the cupid, she will.

The doctor left Miranda's wrist not scared of the consequences and looked to the woman in front of her.

“Miranda, she used the button because it was her only way to comunicate and made you stay. So, be here with her and use short questions with only yes or no reply. I am sure it was a reason to her to call me. You have 5 mins.”

“Yes doctor, indeed.”

Dr. Sharon left the room with a smile in her lips. They might lie for the world about their soon married but she is sure they will do it for real very soon and will not be a lie.

Miranda step near Andrea and started to touch her hair, with very carrefully touch.

“Does it hurts Andrea?”

Two blinks.

“Are you okay?”

One blink.

“I have a surprise for you. I know you cannot use if now but maybe in one or two days. It could note bring in this room but I will leave it with Dr. Sharon. It is a notebook and your pen, the one you leave at your desk. I saw and decided to bring to you. I hope it is fine to you.”

One blink.

Miranda was not exactly lying since she have this idea for better communication but, she was missing the girl and the only think she believed was truly Andrea's life is writing. Write means an instrument that makes ink makes life, and well, the pen was there laying at the desk.

Miranda looked to Andrea's eyes before sit at the small chair near the bed.

“The girls asked about you and send a hug.”

One blink and one small tear.

Miranda saw it and with her thumb cleaned it.

“They miss you.”

One blink.

“I miss you too.”

And this is something that Andrea never realize could happen. Miranda misses her.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic. 
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**23.**

**Presbyterian Hospital**

Miranda looked every where else avoiding Andrea's eyes. The girl held so much truth them that it hurt. Now that she was awake Miranda was afraid of what she would see in them.

After she said that she missed Andrea and received no answer, Miranda felt as if her life came to an end. Andrea did not say anything about it. She replied about the twins but not about her missing the silly girl.

Andrea is looking at Miranda trying hard to understand the emotions that she can see in the woman. The emotions that she is trying hard not let anyone see. But Andrea knew her too well, probably even better than Miranda herself.

The truth was, you could tell with the small blinks and this was frustrating her. Andrea had always had this crazy-strange relationship with Miranda. The day she started to work at Runway was the day her life started to have a new significance. She might not have understood this at the beginning but does now.

Miranda Priestly became essential to Andrea's life in a way she never have imagined could be true. Her relationship with Nate was good, in the beginning she even believed it was love. But then, he started to change in so many ways. Nate was passionate, then in the last year he became insensitive, possessive and almost violent.Maybe Andrea denied the reason. She started to care less and less about him because her heart made space for someone else that with power and style, simply enamored without her even trying.

Miranda was still quiet, not too sure what to do. How could she handle the truth if Andrea did not have feelings for her? So Miranda decided to leave because if Andrea had something different, it would to be said when she was able to speak properly. She did not want be there. She would deal with this in a different way. When she was alone, she could think.

When Andrea looked to be uncomfortable with Miranda avoiding her, was when Dr. Sharon came in.

“Miranda, it's time to say goodbye, Andrea needs her rest.”

Miranda nodded to the doctor and left. Not one word. This made Dr. Sharon worry about her behaviour. It was nothing similar to what she was seeing every single day since Andrea has been brought to the hospital. The doctor decided to check on her patient. Then, she would see what she could do with Miranda.

“Hello Andrea. I want to do some quick tests with you, then maybe in a couple of hours we will be able to take the artificial breathing out and move you to a less-intensive room”

Andrea was seeing the doctor in front of her and she recognized the woman as the one before, but she was not paying any attention to her. The way Miranda left was too much to handle, she only wanted to cry and make herself invisible.

Just outside the ICU, Miranda looked around and didn't see anyone in the small corridor. She decided to slowly walk down to the small room that held her personal belongings. After she changed her clothes, she sat on the small wood bench and rested her head in her hands. She didn't want to cry but nothing looked right anymore.

**15 Minutes later**

The Sachs’ were arriving at the hospital with Emily. They left everything at the hotel and rushed out without even bothering to check-in. Emily guaranteed them that everything was already taken care of. The trip in the taxi was quiet. All eyes were on Emily, who suddenly felt very small.

The Sachs reminded her of her family in some ways, protective but at the same time controlling. Totally different from Miranda's control, but now the british girl was wondering how Andrea could be so different from her parents.

Andrew Philip. Yeah, that was his name, Emily remembered, was just as passionate as his sister when it comes to the one's he loves. It was as clear as water running down from the mountain. But at the same time, the boy looked apprehensive.

The taxi stopped and before any of them could open the door, Emily decided to speak.

“I don't have any information apart from that no one can see her. But I believe that since you are her parents and you,” looking to Andrew, “her brother, it will not be a problem”

Andrew opened the door and rushed past his parents and rushed into the hospital. But as he was exiting the car, Emily carefully after him, the media saw Miranda's assistant and suddenly flashes started to run. She was not the Dragon Queen but, it was the first news in hours.

Andrew was scared of the amount of reporters and looked to Emily. She only whispered

“Don't say a word”.

As they arrived at the reception, his father Marcus, is screaming with the poor man sitting there.

“What the hell are you talking about? I want to see my daughter now.”

Laura was white as a ghost and Andrew believed that whatever was said before he arrived there was not good. Before he could ask what was wrong, his father started again.

“This is bullshit. What the fuck do you mean the only person that can see my daughter is her wife?! Andy is not married. Who the fuck is this person that said she is married?”

Andrew Phillip looked to the woman near him. Things were starting to make some sense now. Andrea might be married or not, he was not sure yet, but the woman that was her boss, was definitely taking care of all of them since they left the restaurant, maybe even before.

Marcus Sachs looked to his son and saw he was studying the woman with them.

“You are going to tell me what the hell is happening here!”

Marcus Sachs caught a hold of Emily's arm and in less than seconds two men are near them.

“Is there a problem here?”

Marcus looked at the men, not scared of them, still held Emily's arm that now had a pretty red mark.

“Marcus please.”

“Shut up Laura, I want information of what is going on and I want it now.”

At this moment a cold voice took the attention.

“Mr. Sachs, I believe you will have them but only if your behavior changes. You are at the reception of a hospital, behaving like a caveman is not going to help.” sighing, “Let go of my assistant. I really appreciate her job too much to have you make her need an absence of leave just because she cannot use her hand and arm.”

All the eyes are now on Miranda Priestly's. Near the dragon was Dr. Sharon. Miranda decided to go back home and Dr. Sharon was trying to bring her to the cafeteria. During it, they might be able to talk. In the middle of their talk, the doctor received a beep that was some trouble at the reception. At the same time, Miranda's mobile informed her of the same.

“Something’s happening downstairs.”

“Indeed.”

The two of them took the elevator and when it opened, both could hear the commotion. Dr. Sharon looked around and appreciated the fact that there wasn't many people around, only a couple with a child and an elderly woman.

At the moment the security from the hospital and Miranda's assistant saw the two women they stayed still and didn’t move to do anything. Dr. Sharon was walking fast with Miranda as they suddenly Miranda stopped to speak.

Dr. Sharon didn't know what was happening. What she saw though, wasn't good. As soon as the words left Miranda's mouth, she realized a war was going to start.

Miranda's posture was the same as usual, an A class woman, a lady like no other, but eyes as cold as ice and a voice just as deadly.

Emily knew before anyone that Miranda was close. She was used to the sound of the heels. She could say seconds before the editor came in the room, that she was coming. So when her boss’ voice goes soft and deadly cold, she did not know if she was relieved or scared for the life of the Sachs.

Marcus Sachs left Emily go. She started to rub her arm with her hand. She rushed to be near Miranda, her boss only looked to her, not saying a word.

“I am fine.”

Miranda looked to Dr. Sharon.

“I would like someone to check her arm. If there is any damage, I will be taking the necessary legal measures against this caveman here.”

Marcus Sachs tried to hit Miranda when a hand stopped him. A tall man that Miranda saw before, the same man that Dr. Sharon said knew for a long time.

“Fred, I appreciate your help.”

Laura and Andrew were trying, without success, to calm Marcus. They looked a bit scared of the man’s behavior but Dr. Sharon was not so sure.

“I will kill you, you bitch.”

“Mr. Sachs, I’m not scared of your behavior, and I do not appreciate the way you speak to me in a public place. I believe Dr. Sharon could find a place that all of us could talk as a civilized group of adults.”

Marcus tried once more hit Miranda, only to be stopped by Fred once more.

“This is your last warning sir. You move against her again and I will call the police.”

Miranda looked at the man in front of her and wondered how Andrea could be so different from her father. She might have the man's hair colour but that's all. Andrea had her mother's eyes, her skin colour and maybe her good heart.

Miranda passed by Marcus and stopped near Laura and Andrew. She gave a smile to both, a sincere one.

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Sachs and Andrew Phillip. Miranda Priestly, Andrea's wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic. 
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**24.**

**Presbyterian Hospital**

Emily was totally frozen in place. Did she hear right? Did Miranda just say to the Sachs' that she is Andrea's wife? When did that happen?

Andrew Phillip and Andrea talked a lot about Miranda and he knew very well that along the way, his sister started to see her boss in a different way. Andrea was probably still in denial of her feelings. He knew she was totally in love with her boss. Now, Andrew was starting to understand why. Even, if he was not going to tell anyone.

Andrew took a step forward and took Miranda in his arms.

“Nice to meet you, finally you girls decided to do something.”

Miranda's heart was racing now. The boy that she was hugging, or better said, was hugging her was accepting the situation and said they finally decided to do something. What did that mean? Is there any chance that Andrea was in love with her too? Are her hopes not too high?

“Indeed my dear gentleman.”

Laura Sachs was looking at the woman that just finished to been hugged by her son. She was beautiful, maybe she could even say gorgeous, but with all the money, who wouldn't be? But it was what the woman said that was running through her mind. Did she just say her daughter and her are married?

“Mrs. Priestly's.”

“Call me Miranda.”

At this Mr. Sachs, was completely furious, he was able to grab Miranda's arm. Soon, the security was taking him.

“Stop. Dr. Sharon, is there any available place that all of us could talk?”

Dr. Sharon looked around, the staff of the hospital suddenly appeared in a large amount in the reception area. They were talking small talk. This would be impossible to not go to the media outside. They lost control of the situation that they were able to keep so well.

“Please, follow me.”

Miranda started to walk. She was like a woman in a march going to war, her enemies falling to her foot. The staff of the hospital in the area was looking at the queen walking, the others following after her. Not too far from her was Emily, Miranda could feel the girl.

“Emily call Nigel and tell him I want him here in 15 minutes I shall be very displeased. Cancel all my plans for the next 48 hours, I will only go to the office if something really big was happening, like fire in the department and we at the point of losing the building to flames. Call the twins father and tell him he needs to collect them at the townhouse in the next 2 hours and that I will be very kind to him. Ask him if he could stay with Caroline and Cassidy for 4 full days. After, call Irv and tell him to do the press now!”

“Yes Miranda. Anything else?”

“That's all.”

Miranda took her mobile in hand and rushed to find Leslie in the contacts. She quickly wrote a message.

“Sachs made scandal at hospital. Press will know soon. Bring papers and all, now. I am not leaving her alone.”

**Doug and Lily's place**

Doug was cooking something when suddenly the news on the radio stopped him.

“And it was confirmed. The biggest scandal of the century. The Ice Queen is married to a woman. We do not know who she is yet but her name is Andrea Sachs.”

The sandwich that Doug was carrying to the TV nearby, where he was going to watch a movie with Lily, fell down to the floor. The news was too shocking. Andrea was his best friend and she hadn't told him that she married someone let alone even, that she dated a woman. Much less the woman who was her former boss: Miranda Priestly.

Lily heard the sound of something hitting the floor and went to double check if Doug was fine. The man was pale and visibly shaking. When she was going to ask if everything is alright, the door rang.

“Who’s here? We did not invite anyone.”

“Oh Doug, I invited Nate. He was alone and upset living in a hotel.”

“What?!”

Lily went running to the door and quickly opened it. Doug saw her kissing Nate on the lips and took his hand to come inside. He did not like it at all, he will be having a very serious talk with the girl. She was only renting a room and if he wanted, she would need to leave. That just might be an option very soon.

**Runway**

Nigel was finishing the last views of the shoot for next month’s magazine. It had been taken in the morning. When Emily called him. The girl was so nervous on the mobile that he couldn't even understand what was being said.

“Emily, you are freaking out. Eat a cheese cube for God's sake.”

“I don't have a cheese cube where I am. Roy is driving me back to the magazine and I will probably sleep there if I have a time to do it.”

“Nigel, Miranda wants you at the hospital. Forget anything that you are doing. She wanted you there in 15 minutes. That was 5 mins ago!”

“Emily I am busy here and I need to finish this before tomorrow. I am sure she was expecting me to do the best job ever.”

“Nigel! Forget everything, she needs you there.”

“Why is this so urgent?”

“Nigel, Miranda is married to the second assistant!!!!!!”

Emily is screaming on the phone at this, even Roy could hear her. He looked at the mirror a bit in shock with that. He paid attention on the drives he had made with Miranda and Andy in the car. He was pretty sure that something was happening between the two women, but he never imagined getting married. After all, not to long ago it was a Mr. Priestly. Now the driver was wondering when it happened. He did not realize. But he was happy for them, a very unique and charming couple.

Emily realized she spoke too loud and looked to the driver for only for a few seconds. His eyes were on the road.

“Emily, I will finish here and I’m on my way. Send a message to Miranda.”

Nigel had Miranda's mobile number, but he in no way was going to be in the front line of the war that he believed was coming at the hospital. The Sachs were there, Miranda was playing as a wife..

**Presbyterian Hospital**

Dr. Sharon put Miranda and the Sachs in her office, the biggest one, and decided stay with them. She would not put herself in the middle of this war about being married, but she could definitely defend the couple. It was obvious the affection between Miranda and Andrea. It was certain that the two will be together pretty soon. Maybe not as lovers yet, but together, as two people in love could be. They would fight the world to be together.

Mrs. Sachs was finishing her speech about being married and being homossexual, when Miranda looked to her watch. The woman was talking non-stop and Miranda was tired of it. She was expecting this boring and outmoded speech from Andrea's father, but not her mother. At the end, she was passable minutes ago.

Miranda decided to analyze, with cold eyes, the others around her. Mr. Sachs was quiet as a tiger but his behaviour was more for an old elephant, the son was smiling not being able to stop.Miranda was wondering why he held this much happiness. Dr. Sharon, well, Miranda only saw that she was watching and not speaking a word, very well indeed.

“So Mrs. Priestly my daughter had been with Nate since we remember. He was the man of her life, the man that God wanted her to be with until their last moment. I do not know you and I do not believe you are evil, but what you have done is.”

Miranda was not really paying too much attention until the moment of Nate, God and evil at the same speech. She slowly stood up and started to walk around the chair Mrs. Sachs was in. Andrew Phillip was watching totally fascinated. If he was a bit older, his sister was going to have trouble.

“I am really sorry to listen to someone very well educated with a breakout profession with this kind of bigotry. I could have expected this from the husband of yours, but as a mother, I believe this is totally unacceptable.”

At the word mother, both of Andrea's parents looked at Miranda.

“Oh my God, you have these twins that probably are going to make my poor daughter insane. I remember the call you made wanting to take the fucking airplane to go to the evil's recital.”

At that moment Andrew Phillip stood up to avoid a murder. Miranda was in front of his father, her eyes cold and her face is dangerous.

“Mr. Sachs I will tell you this only once. Do anything against my daughters, physical or verbal, and you will know what Evil was. It will be taking every single part of your futile body as a snack to the lions.”

Mr. Sachs stood up and both of them went toe to toe. It wasn't quite face to face since Andrea's father is not very tall and Miranda was in her heels.

“And what you going to do?!”

“I will use my power against you and not even God will be able to protect you.”

As they were preparing to go to war in the office, a knock at the door stopped it all. A nurse, afraid to come into the place, only asked for Dr. Sharon. The doctor looked to all of them and stepped outside. Short minutes, or long seconds, she comes back.

“Miranda, we have a problem.”

“Andrea.”

Dr. Sharon rushed down the long corridor, Miranda was running after her. She had a mission and no one will stop this. Protect Andrea and her twins.

The Sachs started to follow the two women when suddenly as they crossed the ICU front door and two security guards stopped them. One the Sachs already met before: Fred.

Marcus and Laura looked at each other. Since they arrived they did not have any information about the real condition of their daughter. And to see that she is in the ICU was too real to them. The couple hugged each other and started to cry.

Andrew Phillip slowly started to slip down the wall behind him and put his hands on his head and started to cry too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic. 
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**25.**

**Presbyterian Hospital**

**ICU**

Dr. Sharon quickly changed her clothes and asked to Miranda to stay outside Andrea's room. The editor quickly went to change her clothes as well and started to walk up and down the small corridor. When Miranda was thinking she was at the point of explosion, Dr. Sharon came out.

“Miranda she is fine. She started to feel pain and called the emergency button. The nurse came to check and asked questions.”

“Bother someone else with small details!” , Miranda shout

“The babies. Andrea started to feel some pain in the stomach.”

“Did she have a miscarriage?”

“No, the twins are fine. It was probably only flatulence because she is not moving too much. I put a physiotherapist to help her 2 times per day.”

“Are you sure the babies are fine?”

“Yes. They are doing an ultrasound right now.”

“Are they?”

“Yes. Do you want to see?”

“I don't...”

“Miranda. Andrea is sleeping now because the other doctor gave to her a needle with some relaxation medication.”

“So?”

“She doesn't know yet she is pregnant. But I am sure she will not mind for you to go and look at them.”

The two of them came inside the room. At that moment Miranda had a feeling of bringing back the past when she saw her daughter's ultrasound for the first time.

Dr. Amanda Frezon saw the two women and give a smile to them.

“Miranda. Good to have you here. I am Dr. Frezon, I am taking care of Andrea and the twins.”

“Indeed. How are they?”

“Well. They are pretty good with all the stress around. But...”

“What's wrong?”, Miranda's voice was shaking

“Well, I can see one of them sex but not both. One is pretty shy, as I can say.”

“And the one that is not shy?”

“It's a girl.”

Miranda give a big smile and looked to the woman that is been part of her dreams for a while. Andrea was having a baby girl and another twin. Miranda was sure that at some point was going to stop being so shy.

“How is she?”

“She is fine. The babies are fine. Your family is fine.”

Dr. Frezon did not know, as all the rest of staff at the hospital that the marriage was a false allegation. Miranda had the papers, the license for a marriage, but that is all she had.

“I am glad to know they are fine Dr. Frezon.”

Miranda started to look to Andrea again when Dr. Sharon came close to the editor and put her hand on Miranda's arm.

“Go, stay with her a bit. You need to calm down and you make her calm and safe.”

“Thanks.”

“Miranda, we are going to transfer her tomorrow for a room. The only person that will be allowed to go in any time is you. I did not like her parents and she doesn't need more stress to her life and the babies now. I might agree for the boy coming in for a few minutes, if you agree.”

“Andrew Phillip can go in and out anytime.”

Dr. Frezon and Dr. Sharon were starting to leave the room when Miranda spoke once more.

“I would like to bring my girls to visit her in a few days.”

“Miranda, if everything goes smooth, Andrea might be leaving this hospital in 2 or 3 days.”

As soon as Miranda looked to the door the two women left. Miranda slowly walked closer to Andrea's bed and started to fondle the girl’s face.

“I will be glad to take you to my house Andrea and take care of this baby girl and the other one too. No one will try to put a finger on you. They will need to kill the dragon beforehand. My girls are going to be in that fight too, simply because they already care too much about you.”

**James’ House**

Caroline and Cassidy were walking around the room that they share in their father's house. It was a new house, one that they do not like at all. It was not because it wasn't a townhouse, big as theirs with their mother. It was only that this did not look like a home.

James bought this house a little after his divorce with Miranda but he really never liked too much. The only good thing was a big garden and a swimming pool but the house by itself was small. It had 3 bedrooms. One of the reasons the twins didn't have their own rooms there was because James's decided he needed a studio where he could read his projects of work.

James was just walking down the corridor when he heard Caroline.

“Cass, I do not believe it.”

“What do you not believe? That mom is a lesbian?”

“It is not this. She might even be since her marrige with dad and Stephen did not work.”

“So?”

“Do you truly believe that if mom and Andy were married, we did not know?”

"What do you mean sister?”

“Andy is crazy about mom. We know this, probably every single person in NY knows, apart them. Andy would not be able to be quiet if she was with mom already.”

“So why are the vultures saying that they are married?”

“I do not know. But, we can call mom!!!”

Caroline took her mobile from her backpack and pressed number 1 on the phone. Number 1 was her mother's mobile, number 2 the townhouse, number 3 Runway, number 4 Andy and number 5 their father. A simple order of priorities in their lives.

Cassidy's mobile is a bit different. First are her mom mobile, after Andy and then the rest...

After the first ring the mobile went to voicemail. The twins looked to each other, their mother never did not answer them, even if she was in an important meeting she took the call and say she will talk to them properly later. This made the girls worried, what was happening with their mom and Andy?

“Should we leave a message?”

“Hum, better not. She will call when she sees our call anyway.”

“Yes. She will.”

The girls stopped the call and James started to walk again. He will need to speak to Miranda very soon, who is this Andy? Where did the girls meet her, was she one of Runway models?!

He went back to his room and sat in front of his computer. At the search website he simply wrote Miranda Priestly's name and suddenly a lot of articles started to appears. James only closed his eyes for a second and thought this was not good.

Miranda came closer to Andrea's head and gave a small kiss.

“Sleep well my darling. Take care of our babies. I will come back in a few hours. I need a shower and some rest.”

Miranda passed by the Sachs, not speaking to Andrea's parents, but stopped near Andrew Phillip.

“Andrew Phillip.”

The teenager quickly stood up and looked to Miranda.

“She will be fine I need to leave for a while. You have my formal permission to see your sister but you cannot stay at the room for more than 10 minutes and you need to use proper clothes. She is resting now with medication but you are welcome to see her tomorrow morning. Now, take your parents with you. They have no use staying here.”

Andrew Phillip give a bright smile to Miranda and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks Mrs. Priestly.”

“Miranda.”

“Thanks Miranda.”

Miranda checked her mobile and saw a missed call from her daughter. She called back but no answer.

“Bobbsey, call me back.”

After this she started walking and went to the elevator. At this moment her mobile rang. It was Leslie.

“Yes”

“Miranda, Irv just give a communicate to the press.”

Miranda stopped deadly inside the elevator.

“Yes.”

“He said as you work well at the magazine he did not care with whom you are with.”

“Very good. Leslie?”

“Yes Miranda.”

“Did he say anything more?”

“No, but he left a document with Emily to be given to you.”

“About?”

“Miranda, how could I know?”

“Leslie, you are my lawyer and representative for a reason. Go there and discover. I am expecting you at the townhouse in … in 2 hours.”

“But Miranda.”

“I will inform Emily that you are going to the office to collect the paper. That's all.”

Miranda finished the phone call and sent a text message to Emily.

“Give to Leslie all she demands.”

Miranda put her Hermes scarf close to her neck, took her Rayban sunglasses and started walking, preparing to the amount of questions that were coming.

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**26.**

**Presbyterian Hospital**

Miranda is starting to walk outside the hospital. She already sent a text message to Roy. The driver is going to meet her at the steps when the journalists started to shout questions.

“Miranda, when did you get married?”

“Miranda what happened to your wife, did you tried to kill her?”

“Miranda, is Andy good in bed?”

“Miranda are you finally out of the closet?”

Miranda was walking when suddenly she felt something and looked to her shoulder, it's hurting and hot. Roy suddenly pushed her back to the hospital.

“I need help!!!!”

Miranda looked at her driver, his eyes are were wide that she wondered what was wrong. Suddenly she felt everything starting to spin and the last thing she remember is Roy shouting to her not close her eyes. Too late, the dragon wanted to rest.

**Nearby the hospital**

A body was lying on the floor. A woman’s body with a lot of blood and a gun shot. She had dark skin and short hair. Her eyes were open.

A homeless person was walking around when suddenly he sees it. He decided to call his contact at the police.

In less than five minutes a lot of police was around the area. It was not very far from the hospital and maybe, just maybe this murder can give some hint of what happened with Miranda Priestly’s shot.

Leslie was in the taxi on her way to Runway when suddenly it had breaking news on the radio.

“And we just stopped this song to inform that a gun was shot at Presbyterian Hospital.”

Leslie became uncomfortable in her seat.

“Driver can you put the sound louder.”

The driver did it and Leslie was able to listen better.

“A gunshot at Presbyterian Hospital happened around one minute ago. The victim is the editor-Chief of Runway, Miranda Priestly. She was shot in her shoulder. No further news about it yet.”

Leslie felt all the blood in her body disappear. This whole story of Miranda and Andrea Sachs was starting to be too complicated. Leslie asked to the driver change his direction to the hospital when her mobile started to ring, it's from Runway.

“Leslie, what is happening?”

“Emily, please call Nigel. I need to speak with both of you before I arrive at the hospital.”

The streets near the hospital are in complete chaos. The police were trying to discover what happened and how man with a gun could get so near the hospital and no one see anything. Inside the hospital was commotion.

**Presbyterian Hospital**

Dr. Sharon was talking with Dr. Frezon when Darlene came running to them.

“Dr. Sharon.”

Dr. Sharon knew Darlene well. Something was wrong.

“It was a gunshot at the front of the hospital just a minute ago.”

“What Darlene?! Anyone hurt?”

“Yes.”

Darlene looked a bit too pale to give the information to the two doctors in front of her.

“Who Darlene?”

“Mrs. Priestly.”

“Where is she?”

“They sent her to surgery. She is with Dr. Kelver team.”

As the doctors were going to the other direction, Andrew Phillip appeared in front of them.

“Sorry Andrew, I am in a rush. Andrea is fine.”

“Dr. Sharon, is this your name right?”

“Yes.”

“My father is missing. He started to fight with my mother and then with a man, I believe a security guy. Miranda told us to go back to the hotel and my father became mad when I said it was her idea.”

Dr. Sharon and Dr. Frezon looked to each other. Andrew did not missed the no communication conversation.

“What?”

“Andrew, Miranda Priestly was just shot outside the hospital.”

“Shit. Dad!?”

“I need to see how she is but I don't think you will be able to go out of the hospital now. It is not safe. We don't know what is outside, stay with your mother. I will send Fred to stay in the corridor where Andrea is and another person can stay with you.”

“Thanks doctor. And please, let me know how Miranda is.”

“I will.”

Not very far from the hospital, in one of the alleys a shadow of a young man can be seen. He is using a hoodie but his face can be recognized with the light of the post: Nate.

**James’ House**

James was just finishing reading the papers he needed to bring with him to work for a meeting in a few days when the phone rang. It was late but he is used with late phone calls.

“Hello.”

“Hello. It is James?”

“Hum, Leslie, is that you?”

“Oh thank God you took the phone and not the twins.”

“Leslie it is late for them, the girls are probably sleeping.”

“James, Miranda was shot some minutes ago.”

“What?!”

“I don't know her condition but I believe is not good. If she was fine she already would have called me telling this was nonsense from the media or something like that.”

“Where was that at?”

“At Presbyterian Hospital. James, I need you bring the girls here. If something more serious happens, Miranda would want to say goodbye to her girls.”

“We are going straight away. If Miranda doesn’t like, I’ll deal with her after she leaves the hospital. Thanks for the call Leslie.”

“You are welcome James”

**Runway**

Emily was just finishing another document when a model came into the reception of the office running.

“Emily is it true?”

“What are you talking about Didi? I am working non stop for more than an hour.”

“Oh my, you do not know?”

“What don't I know?!”

“Miranda was shot. People are saying she is dead.”

As soon as these words left Didi's mouth Emily lost all colour of her face. To her luck or destiny, Serena was just walking in and went quickly to support her friend's body.

“Calm down Emily”

“Mi-Mi-Miranda.”

“We don't know anything yet.”

**Presbyterian Hospital**

Nigel was just leaving the taxi when the reporters came to him.

“Nigel is that true that Miranda is dead?”

“Nigel, are they going to be buried together?”

“Nigel, are you going to be the next Editor-Chief at Runway?”

Nigel looked at all the reporters in shock. What the hell were these people talking about. Miranda is there, yes she is but she called him to meet her at the hospital before she went home. And this was what, less than ten minutes ago. After this, during the travel, he was flirting with the handsome taxi driver and they exchanged phone numbers.

Nigel rushed inside the hospital and stopped when he saw blood around the reception area, and Roy, with his uniform with blood on it, sitting in a chair in the emergency. He took a long deep breath and tried to show a calm that he didn't have, and stopped in front of a pale driver.

“Roy, where is Miranda?”

Roy heard the question and recognized Mr. Kipling’s voice. He drove the man sometimes, not much, to Miranda's house. Not looking up he simply replied.

“She went to surgery. The bullet did a lot of damage. I don't know more.”

Nigel wanted to cry. First Six and now Miranda, what a fucking mess for the couple. They were even able to be at the hospital at the same time.

“I will ask Emily to bring new clothes for you. You cannot be here with blood on your clothes.”

Nothing more was said between the two men that sat side by side waiting for news of Miranda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am sick, with a cold or flu + allergy, some good quantity of updates for you readers.   
> Hope you all enjoy it and I hope be better soon since everything hurts!  
> ps: Don't think I will update again.... so maybe only next week. But I am sure you guys are happy with this one! :)


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

**James' House**

James finished his conversation with Leslie and rushed to the twins’ room. As he thought, the girls were sleeping and he became very greatful for it. He didn't know how he would be able to tell them the news. That something bad happened to their mother.

The girls were completely in love with their mother, they loved Miranda but they did not know how to express their feelings for her since she was such a private person. She always tried to protect them, maybe even a little too much, but the girls did not want her to have the wrong idea of how they feel. So basically, it was hugs and sometimes kisses but no deep conversations.

The girls had a closer relationship with their father. He was a very open minded person and always tried to talk with them about everything: sex, drugs, abortion. They were still young, but it was good to know everything and they were sure, their mother would not be this easy to talk to.

They were thinking that with Stephen their mother could find the happiness they knew she didn’t have. Then came the divorce when their mother was in France, a pretty crap way to ask for a divorce, they agreed.

The twins were always wondering how she could not be happy. Miranda was beautiful, glamorous, was smart and funny, in her own way, but still looks like she scares men because of her power. A powerful and beautiful woman was not something easy for men to understand. With their father, they already know it did not too well... but at least he was a nice person and still talked to their mother like family. Might be because he was their father but they were not totally certain about that.

So then, one day, they agreed that maybe their mother is looking for the wrong partner.

Caroline and Cassidy had been thinking about it for a while but they wouldn't dare asking their mother if she considered having a relationship with someone with the same sex. Even so, the twins were not sure who would be the ideal partner for her.

During days, the last few weeks, they believed that it could be Emily because the woman was totally into Miranda. She would do anything her boss ordered and would never think about say no. But she is British and the girls were almost sure she would not like it because it would bring up too many memories.

So then, they had Serena, the Brazilian woman, they had seen her only once. She was gorgeous but, definitely not their mother's taste. It reminded her too much the model world. They did not believe a model would attract Miranda at all. But the night before they went to their father Caroline told Cassidy that she believed their mother might like Andy. When Cassidy asked why the reply made her think more and more.

“How many times have we seen mom leaving the magazine to help an assistant? Even with Emily, when she broke the leg, she had done something similar.”

That was it, the twins now agreed that Miranda liked Andrea. They would do anything possible to put these two together if they found out that Andrea might like their mother too.

Suddenly, they were receiving the news that they would be staying with James for four full days and no explanation as to why. The only reply was that something urgent came up and their mother would not be able to stay with them.

At this brief moment of Cara words they agree, wherever it was, it is about Andrea. The girls were sure that she is the only person, apart from them, that could make her mother so protective of someone.

**Next day, 5am**

**Presbyterian Hospital**

The media was getting frantic with no news about Miranda Priestly. The biggest fashion specialists on TV, radio, newspapers and some internet channels are all there trying to get any information. The problem was after she had been shot the security level of the hospital made it more difficult to get inside like trying to get into the White House.

Some designers and staff from Runway went to the hospital and left there in total silence not replying a single word to none of them. Some rumours even started saying like that Valentino was on his way to the hospital as soon as the news arrived in Italy.

**James' House**

**5:15 am**

James was talking with Leslie on the phone constantly since the news of Miranda had been shot. Paparazzi started to going up and every single news channel he could imagine that exist. He is afraid how the girls would react to it and more than that, afraid if the worse happens, how it will be.

Miranda had a will, James knew it but he never asked what is in that. The truth is the woman was wealthy and important around the world but James knew that she could give up everything for the twins. When they were still married, trying to save feelings that were not real anymore, they talked about trying to have another baby.

James was having a good time at his career and Miranda going to the steps of be one of the most influential woman in the fashion world and already a legend inside Runway NY and in steps of be the most important person into Runway family.

The dream of another child died when two years after the twins Miranda had a miscarriage. After that, Miranda saw it as a signal that it was because their married were at the end and this was the best for both. They still tried to save it but living in the same house, not sharing the same bed anymore. Then slowly all the passion and love had moved to another kind of relationship. Then when the twins were four they decided that a divorce would be the best solution.

On the day of their divorce both cried. They did try their best to be together, to be a family their children deserve. But it did not work that way simply because they did not love each other as lovers anymore. They love each other as good friends and that was much more than the union they tried to be still.

Now, after he spoke with Leslie he was afraid that the woman that he considered his best friend, the woman he could say anything with no regrets would not be near him anymore.

“Leslie are you sure this is the situation?”

“Yes I am but please James, bring the twins.”

And like that, James was running upstairs to see his children and tell them that their mother was in the hospital, fighting for her life.

The hospital decided, together with Leslie to give a press release, since the chaos are going to levels no one imagine. So, Nigel and Leslie decided to talk, a very short talk.

Leslie stepped front, Nigel one step back.

“We would like to inform you that Miranda Priestly was in surgery after been shot last night. She’s responding well to the treatment.”

Before any reporters could ask anything or say a word, Nigel stepped front and looking to Leslie, giving her small smile.

“That's all.”

After this they went back into the hospital. The truth was, Miranda had a bullet not in any vital organ but the quantity of blood lost was too much and she needed a transfusion. The hospital had some problems at the beginning to find her blood type, but luckily they were able to get blood from blood center and the surgery to take out the bullet was a successful.

Hours after though, Miranda started to have fever. Infection comes in and this made all doctors worried. At that time, Dr. Sharon asked Leslie to inform the twins and that the girls needed to be brought to the hospital as soon as possible.

Miranda's problem now was not the blood that was lost but the infection that was very dangerous in cases like that. It's been almost three hours of fever and doctors were afraid that the worst could happen. They are trying to fight it with strong antibiotics but for now it looked like did not take effect.

**Andrea's room**

**10:30 am**

Andrea was out of the ICU and Dr. Sharon was happy that her favourite patient is better. She was now in the semi-intensive area and in her own room. In this place was only aloud to come into her brother Andrew Philip and Miranda, as Miranda's previous orders.

As soon as Andrea was moved to the room, and after some tests, including her breathing without machines, the woman became a bit nervous. She started to move slowly up and down the bed.

Dr. Sharon knew exactly what the reason was. It is the first time that Andrea did not have Miranda's company around and the woman was sensing something was wrong. Before Andrea got so nervous, the doctor decided to have a short talk with her.

“Andrea, I know why you are nervous. You are missing someone here, right?”

Andrea didn't know what was happening but she knew something was wrong and it is related to Miranda. The woman that she fell in love some time ago was always nearby and no way she could miss her transfer to another room, more private, for no reason.

With a still weak and hoarse voice the brunette just said the only thing that matters to her now.

“Where's Miranda?”

Dr. Sharon wanted to give the girl a smile. These two were supposed to be here together, celebrating the girl's transfer to this room and not here as Miranda fighting to survive.

“Andrea. Or should I call you Andy?”

Andrea looked to the doctor wondering how she knows that people call her Andy. She did not remember any voice near her and other person as not as Miranda. The doctor realize Andrea's expression and decided to give all news to her.

“Andrea, your family is in the hospital. Miranda decided that they needed to be near you. Unfortunately your family and her didn't have a good moment. I knew your brother called you Andy, as did lot of people”

Andrea closed her eyes when the doctor said her family and Miranda didn't go well when they met. Andrea knows the reason is her father, someone that hated Miranda since the first day of her job.

And then her mother that is not a bad person but can't understand why she decided to move to NY and work as a secretary of someone, and not a journalist.

Once more Andrea decided to know the only thing that truly mattered to her, what was the reason Miranda, the woman that she learn to admire, to like and love is not near her.

“Where's Miranda?”

Dr. Sharon looked sad to Andrea and decided to give the news as smoothly as possible.

“Andrea, Miranda can't be with you right now.”

Andrea realized that something serious was happening since the doctor had a sad expression and her words were short but decisive.

“What happened?”

“A lot of things have been happening since the day you were brought to the hospital. So let us get to the point of what you want to know, I need to ask somethings before.”

Andrea is not liking this conversation at all but if giving replies quickly will let her know what is wrong with Miranda, she will do it as fast as she can.

“Andrea, what was the last thing do you remember before you wake up yesterday?”

“Hum... Miranda asking to me to bring her some new scarfs.”

“When was it?”

“Hum, Monday morning.”

“And what happened?”

“I take the scarfs with me and I was going to give it to her the next day because it was not urgent. The deadline to give it to her was Wednesday.”

“And?”

“Hum, I remember I went home and I fell asleep. I've been feeling really tired nowadays and after...”

Andrea closed her eyes trying hard to remember what happened after she fell asleep but nothing coming through. She opened her eyes to look to the doctor.

“I don't remember.”

Dr. Sharon got closer to the bed, carefully not touching any part of Andrea's body.

“Andrea, you were attacked at home, we believe. A neighbor found you in the corridor.”

Andrea's eyes widened and she looked really scared for a second before deep breath.

“I don't remember this.”

Dr. Sharon nodded.

“Don't worry, memories after trauma experiences could be hidden but they will come back. Until them I want you seeing someone. The problem is, after your attack other things happened. At the end you are here for a few days now and yesterday night something that none of us expected have happened.”

Andrea felt her throat closing and she knew that whatever happened was related to Miranda. She take a deep breath and closed her eyes before, looking much more stronger since the started the conversation, she sits still at the bed, and looked to the doctor eyes.

“I want to know where Miranda is and what happened to her. And I want it now!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you guys have a great Sunday evening and a good start of week.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**28.**

“I want to know where Miranda is and what happened to her. And I want it now!”

Doctor Sharon was scared of the different behavior of Andrea. The girl had suddenly went cold as ice, she reminded herself of Miranda's behavior trying to protect Andrea. Definitely these two have a lot more in common than the doctor imagine or expected.

“Andrea please calm down.”

“You can do this stuff to other people but not me. And if you do not tell me where is she I will leave this room and walk around all the hospital to find her!”

Andrea was shouting now and this was really scaring the doctor. The girl cannot be nervous and she still needed care before she could walk around.

“Andrea you need to calm down. It is not good for you.”

“I don't care what you believe is good to me or not. I will not be here waiting for you to decide when is the better moment. I want to know where she was, and if you aren't not telling me, I will go and find her myself.”

Andrea tried to stand up and suddenly felt dizzy. The doctor stopped her from any further movement.

“Andrea you need to stay still. You have a lot of bruises around your body and other problems.”

“I don't fucking care. Where the hell is Miranda?”

At that moment a knock was on the door and both looked nervous. Dr. Sharon wondered who might be coming into the room, another doctor with news of Miranda or Andrew Philip. Andrea looking with the hope it is Miranda coming to see her.

“Hey Andy, what is wrong? I could hear you screaming at the other side of the corridor”

“Andrew.”

“Hey big sis I am here to help you but you need to be the first one of be better. Your dragon lady wouldn’t like to know that you are against the doctor orders. She would be very displeased..”

Andrea listening to her brother talk about Miranda that way it brought up different feelings: anger, from the way she is speaking about her love, because she loves that dragon; fear, because her brother's voice had some sadness in it.

“Where is she Andrew?”

The teenager looked to the doctor who nodded. Maybe it will be better the sibling give the news to her patient.

“Hum, your dragon...”

“Andrew, do not call her that! I love you but I love her more.”

And just like that my secret was out. She did not expect to put her emotions so high to a point that her biggest secret goes out like this. Suddenly, she felt sick and looked around. It was too much to cope and suddenly Andrea was throwing up for awhile.

The doctor saw in her eyes what was going to happen. She quickly grabbed a canister and put in front of the brunette's mouth before she could soil the bed or the floor.

Andrew ran to put his hand at her sister's shoulder but she stray a little bit. He felt upset but understood that he probably pushed too much and now his sister was scared and feeling vulnerable.

When Andrea stopped throwing up she put her hand at her forehead.

“Andrew, please could you wait outside. I need to examine your sister and talk to her on private.”

The teenager looked to his sister who couldn't look at him and started to walk. Before he arrived at the door, though he stopped.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

And just like that Andrew left the room with a crying Andrea and a very concern doctor.

**Hospital – Kitchen, back entrance**

**10:45 am**

James and the girls were told not to go through the main entrance of the hospital because it is full of paparazzis. That by some miracle they had not found the kitchen's entrance. Because of this they were able to get into the hospital with no problem.

Leslie met them in the kitchen and hugged James and the girls. Leslie and James became closer after his divorce. They even tried to be together but that didn’t work out. It's been years now, but they really care for each other.

“Girls, your mother is fine okay. I only want to tell you in person.”

“What happened?”

The question came from Cassidy. The girls had been very quiet since their father told them what happened. She didn't speak a single word since then and it was almost four hours now. Caroline, in the other hand, was talking constantly about how it was possible for someone to want to kill her mother. If it was something related to Runway and her fur clothes, if it was something that Irv could try to take her mother's place down and at the last, but not less important, if this is somehow related to Andy.

James didn't think about this until he heard it from his daughter and he was wondering if might be true. He only saw Miranda's assistant twice, both times after her divorce from Stephen, and she knows the girl really cared for his ex-wife and their daughter's but, he couldn’t understand the connection.

As soon as they took the staff lift and had arrived on the second floor, a doctor was waiting for them.

“Hello. I am doctor Juan Carlo Avelard. I am the one that’s responsible for your ex-wife after surgery. She is fine.”

The doctor looked to the girls.

“Hi. Your mother is fine. She will be soon with you at home.”

Cassidy and Caroline looked to each other. The doctor look like a good person but he definitely did not know the twins.

“We appreciate the way that you are trying to make us less nervous but we are not children. So please, could you explain in further detail what happened to our mother and how long it will take to her ameliorate.”

The doctor was speechless. The girls, twins, might not have been more than thirteen years old. They were not children but aren’t adults either, simple teenagers that believed they could deal with the world.

“Mr. Avelard, my sister and I, are very concerned about my mother's health and we would like to know all the details. What happened when the bullet drill down her flesh?”

“Hum. Arghf. Sorry but how old are you girls?”

“We are fourteen and we would like not to be called girls. Only our parents do that, apart from Andy. So please could you give to us the restricted information that I am sure you shared with Leslie here.”

Cassidy pointed to Leslie that is with a little smile near James, that is having one the of best moments of his life. It was not about Miranda's situation he was probably laughing. He loved when the twins would put other people totally speechless.

“Hum, I believe I can do it. Please follow me to a secure room. I do not want give you information in the middle of the corridor.”

At this Cassidy, Caroline, Leslie and James started to follow the doctor.

**Runway**

**At the same time**

Emily was trying to deal with the fact that she hadn’t slept more than 3 hours since Miranda had been shot. Serena had been helping her, as was Jocelyn because the phone calls and e-mails were too much. The second assistant was now responsible for all refused phone calls and write a reply for all the more 200 e-mails sending from Miranda's friends, at least they believe they are friends, but they are only people that goes to the charity events that the editor comes in.

“Serena, could you please take to me the closet and take there the last clothes of the photo shoots. They are going to the printers.”

“But Emily, did Miranda approve it?”

“Obviously she did. She told to Nigel to do so.”

Serena looked to the corridor where was no one near. The new second assistant just when to take some coffee at the staff area.

“Emily, any news about Miranda's real situation after been shot? I don't want to ask this with other people around.”

“Nigel send a text message a few minutes ago. She is fine.”

Serena nodded but she didn’t like this word. She had a lot of friends and some family members that were “fine” according to doctors but in the end fine was not even near the real situation.

“Has Nigel already seen her?”

“No, obviously not. Only family are allowed in now.”

Serena started to pray as soon as this information came from Emily. She liked Miranda, she truly liked her. She was one of the most important people that came into her life in the last few years.

The woman was absolutely powerful and it was impossible to not idolize her. Plus, she always was very polite with her. At Miranda's way but Serena knows, a simple nod from Miranda means more than any single person in this world expected. So now, the Brazilian is praying to all the saints that she knows to Miranda's health recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**29.**

**At some street at New York**

**12:30 pm**

Nate was walking down the street and looked very nervous. He just saw on the news that Miranda Priestly was shot but was still alive.

He walked a bit more until find a public telephone and made a call.

“Yes I know man but it is bullshit.”

“...”

“I have no clue how it happened.”

“...”

“Yes, I will take care of that other problem. Thanks.”

So Nate continued walking. He needed to have someone with him now and the perfect person is not to far away.

**Doug and Lily's apartment**

Doug was just preparing to go to work when the news said Miranda Priestly had been start at the radio. He is glad, he is not particular fan of the woman but he do not want her dies.

Doug and Andy were having some problems at their friendship but nothing compares to him and Lily. The girl decided to go out two days ago with no explanation only saying she was going to spend some time with Nate and that's it.

Doug decided to leave a message on her mobile.

“Hey Lily we need to speak. I hope see you before you go to work tomorrow. I will be home tonight around 8pm. Bye.”

Nate took a taxi and stopped in front an old building. He paid the driver and walked to this place, keys in hand. A devil smile appears in his face.

“Time to have some more fun.”

Andrea was sleeping after Dr. Sharon and Dr. Frezon gave her some medication.

The girl started to feel really sick stop and Dr. Sharon became really worried. The medication is really light and soon the girl would be waking up and maybe they will be able to speak with her, tell about Miranda and the pregnancy.

Dr. Sharon did not want to give the news of the babies without Miranda nearby but she can't wait more two or three days to do it. It was obvious that been nervous was affecting Andrea's pregnancy.

The doctor was needed in another room at the hospital but she was fond of Andrea and Miranda and feel in a bit of obligation with these two. As she goes out the corridor, Mrs. Sachs stops her.

“Dr. Sharon, right?”

“Yes Mrs. Sachs, how can I help you?”

“Dr. Since yesterday my husband was missing and I don’t like the feeling of it. I am here because of my daughter, someone that I even cannot see because that woman...”

“Mrs. Sachs, I am sorry about it but for now is better she not have a lot of visitors apart the doctors.”

“But you let that woman go in with no restrictions. Why she could go I am not. I am her mother.”

“Well, Mrs. Sachs, have you been watching the news these days?”

“No. Why?”

“Maybe you should. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see other patients.”

Laura Sachs didn't understand what the doctor meant with been watching news or newspapers. She really did not have time for any of these things since she found her daughter was at hospital. She decided discover straight away what the doctor meant.

Not very far from her Dr. Sharon stopped Fred, that is just coming back to work after one day off. He is going to be outside Andrea's room.

“Fred.”

“Yes Susan. How can I help you darling?!”

“Oh please Fred. Respect me!”

Dr. Sharon and Fred were not exactly friends but they were close and she did not like h calling her first name and much less darling at the hospital. It looked completely unprofessional.

“Okay. Say it!”

“Don't let anyone and I mean anyone apart from me, Dr. Frezon and Andrew Philip went inside Andrea's room. If anyone tried, to see all security straight away. She is

a lot of distress and I don't want more problems.”

“Okay. And, hum, by the way, how it is her wife?”

“Miranda is okay. The next 24 hours are crucial but if she still the way she is now, everything will be fine.”

“Good. I will not say it to her but at the same time she scares me, she makes me feel in love.”

“Haha. Be careful, if Andrea Sachs hear you...”

“Oh, I will not be between these two.”

Fred winked to Dr. Sharon and goes to his place where he sit in a chair.

**Another area at the hospital**

The twins just went to a five minutes visit to their mother. They are not allowed to stay more time and they are visible shaken to see their mother's face much paler than the usual.

After they spoke with Dr. Avelard they understood all the consequences of being shot but see their mother lying in a hospital bed, with her skin paler than usual made then realize that she is human as anyone else.

Not that they consider her the Dragon Lady or Ice Queen but they always looked to their mother as immortal and someone that nothing will ever broken. And now they just realize that she is as fragile as anyone else.

Cassidy stopped near her father and looking to her sister decided to speak.

“Dad, can we go and visit Andy? We know she was in this hospital too.”

James looked to the girls a bit surprise but nodded.

“Girls for me it is fine but I do not know Andy's name.”

The twins gave to their father a big smile and said in unision.

“We know. It's Andrea Sachs.”

James took each girl by their hands and the trio started to walk together to the reception at Miranda's floor. They stopped at the desk and James decided to take care of the situation because the twins are to shaken and nervous but only him and Miranda can see it. They gently put their teeth at their lips for mere seconds when they are nervous.

“Excuse me sir. We would like to visit a patient here. We do not know exactly at what floor she is.”

“What is her name?”

“Andrea Sachs”

The employee started to look at the computer and it is an alert to the patient details to not share any information apart one person, his wife, Miranda Priestly.

“Hum, sorry sir but only one person is allowed to receive information about this patient.”

James did not like the reply but he don't want to push further. Maybe after lunch the girls will decided to do something different than visit Andrea Sachs.

“Hum, who is the person that is allowed to see Andy? I mean Andrea!?”

Caroline looked to her sister and both looked to the employee. James was now waiting to the reply a bit anxious too.

“Here says the only person, apart her personal doctors, that can have information is her wife.”

“Wife?”

James was a bit lost. Until he knows Miranda's assistant is not married.

“Yes sir, here says her name is Miranda Priestly.”

The twins now shock said in unision.

“Mom!”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all okay. This is the update for today. And a surprise, another update straight ahead...


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**30.**

“Mom!”

James looked to his daughter's and then for the man in front of them.

“Excuse me sir, who did you say was Andrea's Sachs wife?”

“The computer says Miranda Priestly.”

After the confirmation the twins took their father’s hand and started to walk back to their mother’s room. All of them in total silence. As soon as they arrived, the security nodded to them. They were not supposed to go back to the room, a quiet room at the end of the corridor, since Miranda not need any special room in ICU or UTI.

The twins rushed by their mother bed and looked at her hand. There was no signal of a wedding ring. James came closer, looking the same thing.

“Come on girls, your mother needs to rest. We’ll come back later.”

**Motel, near Presbyterian Hospital**

Marcus Sachs was on the bed of the motel that he found vacant last night. It was a really cheap place, that he normally wouldn't put his foot into, but the circumstances are different now.

Miranda Priestly was shot and he knew he would be one of the suspects. He knew the woman was in front of witnesses, then not too long afterwards she was shot.

Marcus had experience on how to use a gun. He believed that every person had the right to have a gun to protect their family. He always took care his gun, and he hates the woman.

So now, he was praying for her to die quickly and leave his daughter in peace. The silver lining in all of this, was if they were married, his daughter now would be a rich woman.

Marcus Sachs looks to the mirror on the ceiling and smiles.

**Presbyterian Hospital**

**4pm**

Andrea Sachs had been transferred to a room not too far from Miranda's room. Dr. Sharon and Dr. Frezon decided that would be the best for the girl to be near the editor.

“Miranda...?”

Andrea opened her eyes and tried to focus on what was around her. She realized that she wasn’t in the same place as before, that meant she must have been transferred. She could still smell the hospital scent around her.

The journalist tried to sit on the bed but her body for some reason did not reply the way she would like. Slowly she put her left arm a bit higher and pressed the button. It wasn't too long after a nurse come in.

“Oh Miss Sachs, I am really glad that you are awake.”

Andrea decided to be polite and try to find anything since she remembered she had a problem with the doctor before.

“Hum, thanks. Where is Miranda?”

“Oh dear, I am only here to check your vitals since you just woke up. I will send the doctor in to see you in a few minutes since everything looks alright.”

“Thanks.”

Andrea sighed heavily, she tried, but couldn't find anything. She only hoped Miranda was fine and the girl closed her eyes. She did not want to sleep anymore but wanted to try to focus in what was happening around her.

Not too long after she closed her eyes she could hear the door opening and then closing. She opened her eyes again.

“Hello Andrea, it is really good to know that you are alright.”

Dr. Sharon looked at the girl and needed to smile. Andrea recognized her and started to feel uncomfortable.

“Before you start to demand to know where is Miranda we need to talk. I will not give too you many details for now but after we talk I could go with you to where she is. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes, I believe I am.”

Dr. Sharon started to explain to Andrea how she was taken into the hospital and about her pregnancy. When she heard about it her heart became really small She remembered the last time she and Nate made love. It wasn't that long ago that she forgot all details but it wasn't long enough to want to put it in the past. After this she changed so much without that she even asked herself how could he change this much.

“I-I am pregnant?”

“Yes Andrea. We want this pregnancy to go well, so you need to cooperate with us. But if you want to terminate this pregnancy, you need to let me know as soon as possible.”

“I-I want to keep it. I always wanted children but being a single mom is not easy.”

At this comment the doctor had to smile. The girl was not alone but she didn't know that the Dragon Lady would be with her not only during this pregnancy but probably for the rest of her life.

Andrea saw the doctor smiling and wondering what was funny in what she said. She is a doctor and surely knew that single mothers had a difficult job. Then, she remembered, she needed to tell Runway, more precisely Miranda, that she was pregnant. She could see that the editor wouldn't be too happy with her running to get her coffee with a belly...

Andrea breathed hard but the doctor smiled .

“Andrea, you are not alone.”

“What do you mean? Nate will not be near this child. I am a single mother, my parents will not like this, my brother is to young and...”

When Andrea was finishing her speech a knock at the door stopped her. The doctor went to the door and was in front of Miranda's daughters and her ex-husband.

“Hum, sorry, can we see Andy?”

Andrea could recognize that voice anywhere. She loved the girls as if they were her own daughters. Where this thinking comes from, she didn't know. But if they wanted to see her, she would gladly do it.

“Caroline?”

Caroline took her sister's hand and both walked inside the room. Their father with them.

“Hi Andy.”

“Hello Cassidy. It is good to see you, both of you.”

The girls walked closer to the bed, a bit insecure. Andrea had noticed it. She looked over to their father and smiled. The man smiled back.

“So Andy, when did you started to date mom?”

Andrea looked at Caroline, her eyes wider with the question. She never dated Miranda, she admired the editor and had an attraction but dating the fashion icon was never in her mind.

“Hum, sorry Caroline. What did you say?”

Cassidy went closer to Andy trying to find a ring on her hand, there wasn't anything to indicate that there ever was. She looked to her sister who made a negative movement with her head too. Andrea looked at the both of them, trying to find out what was wrong with the twins.

Cassidy decided to talk, a bit more in depth but did not want to scare Andrea.

“Hum, Andy, what we want to know is when did you started to see mom.”

Andrea looked to them with small panic, she had not started to see Miranda, as dating, didn't she? The doctor said she was with memory problems. But if she was starting to see Miranda she could not forget, couldn't she?

Andrea looked at the doctor trying to discover what was happening. Before Dr. Sharon was able to say a single word, Caroline spoke.

“Well Andy, we are a bit disappointed with you. Mom really cares a lot about you and discovered that you two are married. You didn't even say a single word about it, is, at least disheartening.”

“Married?!”

The girls nodded and Dr. Sharon gave a smile. The doctor knows it was not exactly true but she could play along at least, in front of Miranda's daughters.

If the editor wanted to explain later with them, it's fine, but she will not tell anything different now. On the other hand, when she was alone with Andrea, she would explain all.

“I said you were not alone Miss Sachs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update next week...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**31.**

“I said you were not alone Miss Sachs.”

The phrase still echoing in Andrea's ears. Did she hear that right? Did the twins just say their mother and she were married? A lesbian married, in NY? The doctor , confirmed that it was true?!

“C-Caroline what are you talking about?! Shit, my head is hurting so much now!”

Dr. Sharon came to the bed at this statement and the twins gave her space too. She looked to James and had decided to take the girls out of the room and let the doctor check his ex-wife’s wife.

“Come on girls, the doctor needs to look over Andrea.”

“Hum dad, if the doctor just named her Miss Sachs, how she is married to mom?”

“Hum, well, maybe she isn't used to her new status yet. Or it was the memory issues. Come on girls, we’ll talk outside.”

As soon as the doctor heard the door close, she turned back to Andrea.

“Andrea, please, stay calm this is not good for you. I will discuss Miranda with you in a second.”

She did a quick vital check up then started to talk to Andrea.

“She is not married to you, not really, but it was the only way for her stay at the hospital and see you so much. As only your boss, she would not be able to. As your girlfriend she did not exactly have rights. As your wife, she could stay as much as she wants.”

Andrea paid attention to the doctor expression, a sad one as she lived something similar in the past. A pain that is still there but she did not know how to deal with.

“So-so I am not married to Miranda?”

“No. You are not.”

“But the girls...”

“Andrea, to everyone outside you are both married. If anyone discover, Miranda can go to jail for lying. But the truth is she is trying to help you as much as she can.”

“Help, how?”

“She arrived at the hospital with a marriage license and that meant that she was able to see you and stay with you anytime, if she wanted.”

A small smile came to Andrea's face. She had always liked her boss but knew that she was risking her career and reputation. It wasn't too long ago she divorced that idiot of her ex-husband. It made Andrea realize just how much that woman cared for her.

“Can I see Miranda?”

The tone of voice was now much more calmer than before. Andrea knew that she didn't remember things very well. A lot of things, her mind was a mess with blur, but she was sure that Miranda had an important place in her heart, she loves her. The problem was, could she tell the world? Was she able to tell Miranda about her feelings?

“Do you believe you can be calm?”

“Yes, I will. Where is she? And what’s happened? I know the twins were not here only because they liked me.”

Dr. Sharon started to explain what happened with Miranda, the shot, the confrontation with her father, Nate's visit to the hospital. At the end Andrea was crying and sobbing.

“Please, let me see her.”

“Okay, but you are going in a wheelchair.”

Andrea only nodded. If the doctor wanted her to be at a wheelchair to see the woman that was risking her life to protect her, she would do it.

**Miranda's room**

Miranda was feeling tired. She lost a lot of blood but she was recovering well according to the doctor. The bullet did not do a lot of damage because it didn't reach any vital organ or muscle but it was the position she was in that made her lose a lot of blood.

Leslie arrived in the room not too long ago and explained that she might be out of the hospital in two days, the same day that Andrea might be leaving. Leslie wanted to know how they were going to deal with all this story of their marriage.

“I truly do not understand your concern.”

“Miranda, how can you tell this? You two are not married. The girl doesn't know about your feelings. What are you expecting? How is it going to work!?”

Leslie was nervous with the whole situation. She didn't know what to do. Miranda was not an easy person to deal with, but she never put her life in risk like this. Not with James, not with Stephen.

“Well dear Leslie. She will know. I will take care of her, her babies, she in some point will realize about my, my, affection to her.”

“I can't believe it. She tamed the dragon?”

Leslie started to laugh. She knew Miranda for a long time to be this intimate with her but to see this is priceless. But then she saw Miranda's face and stopped.

“I do not like the way you are talking to me Leslie.”

“Well, but it is...”

A knock at the door stopped the women and she looked at it, believing it was James with the twins, she ran to open it. The surprise was to see Dr. Sharon with Andrea Sachs. She looked at Miranda, who wasn't able to see who it was.

Miranda looked at Leslie’s expression and was not able to read it. The woman looked like she was scared and surprised. Well, Miranda knew that James and the twins wouldn't be the ones responsible for it.

“Leslie, who is there?”

Leslie looked to the wheelchair and the doctor. Andrea had a big smile on her face.

“I decided to visit my wife. I believe I can do it, right?”

Miranda heard the most beautiful voice in the world. It was the voice of the woman she was completely in love with and she was not able to control her feelings, suddenly she felt the tears rolling down her face.

“Andrea?”

Dr. Sharon put Andrea’s wheelchair near Miranda's bed and with her hand gesticulate to Leslie comes out of the room.

“You two behave. Andrea, I am coming back in 10 mins.”

Andrea looked at where the doctor is and smiled.

“Thanks.”

As soon as the door was closed and the two women were alone the atmosphere was different. Miranda was still crying a bit and Andrea was giving to her one of the most beautiful smiles that she ever saw.

“I – I want to say thanks to you Miranda.”

“Thanks?!”

“Dr. Sharon explained about what happened to me and what you did to make happen to be sure I was going to have the best doctors and the best treatment ever.”

“Oh, I see.”

“And that officially I am your wife. For all the people, expect Nigel, your lawyer and her, I am officially Andy Priestly.”

“Andrea..”

“Or, should I say Andrea Priestly?! Or it is Andrea Sachs-Priestly?”

Miranda's breath was suddenly to hard and Andrea realized it. She then put her hand in Miranda's hand.

“Sorry. Please, stay calm. I did not want to upset you with this. I don't know how I’m supposed to introduce myself to the world now.”

Miranda nodded and both of them have a small shy smile. The reasons were not too different.

Miranda was dreaming of the day she will be able to make Andrea truly her wife and be the other mother of the babies.

Andrea was dreaming of the day she will have Miranda in her life, as her partner and lover, the twins as an older sisters for her baby.

The two of them didn’t need to speak now. And it was like that they stayed looking to each other for a long time until Andrea noticed that Miranda was sleeping, their hands interlaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update... next one not sure. Week sick again and doing job interviews so....


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**32.**

**Presbyterian Hospital**

**Miranda's room**

Andrea was looking at her hands interlaced and smiled, a shy and genuine smile. This is what she wants but she is deep afraid that is not what Miranda would like.

The editor is helping her, yes, she was faking a marriage to help her. But this did not mean that the feelings are the same. Okay, it meant that Miranda cared for her but Andrea doesn't want put her hopes high. If it had happened before the pregnancy, she might not have minded at all but with a baby coming she needed to be more careful.

A baby, this was something big, huge even, Andrea always wanted to be a mother. About two years ago she expressed this wish to Nate. He only looked a bit upset but after the first year living in NY, he started to think about the possibility. Then, in the last few weeks he changed a lot and their relationship went from bad to worse.

She didn't remember what happened at her apartment, she remembered being there and then Nate came in with his keys. Or she came inside and he was already there? She really didn’t remember... it, everything was a deep blur and she really would like these things to become clear in her mind.

Andrea looked at the bed and a serene smile was on Miranda mouth. Andrea, with her other hand, slowly brought it up to Miranda's face and smiled when the editor, not realizing it, accepted the gesture.

She stayed looking a bit more until a light knock at the door makes her reached her hand but the other one, that is still interlaced with Miranda, she didn't have the power to move.

“Andrea. You need to leave now. I want you to rest and if everything goes well, in two days you are leaving, Miranda too.”

Dr. Sharon saw the hands together and nodded to no one. These two will definitely be together and probably soon. Miranda is crazy about Andrea and the babies.

The doctor realized that she hadn't told her about the twins but she wanted to talk to Miranda first. She believed the editor wanted to give this information in person. Until then, Andrea will think that there was only one child that she is carrying.

Andrea nodded to the doctor and very slowly started to leave Miranda's fingers and when all her hand become free, Miranda gave a little sob.

Dr. Sharon take Andrea out of the room and then Miranda opened her eyes. She did not want to show Andrea all her emotions so, she decided to keep her eyes closed. With this, the girl believed she was sleeping but all the time she was awake and clearly enjoying their hands together . That was until the girl needed to leave and her emotions became too much and a little sob came free.

**24 hours later**

**Andrea's room**

Andrea and Andrew Philip were together talking. The journalist still didn't want to talk to her mother for nothing more than a few brief minutes but with her brother there was no problem. They talked and were now are on good terms.

“You know, your dragon lady is gorgeous. Are you going to tell her?”

Andrea looked shocked, what had Andrew seen that she was not able to keep to herself?

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh Andy, come on! You are crazy for her. Only a blind person couldn't see it!”

“What!?”

Andy was panicking. If it was so obvious, maybe Miranda saw it too and if that happened it couldn’t be good.

Andrew saw the scared look on his sister and was not able to stop laughing. He came closer to the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Andy, tomorrow you are leaving here. Mom is going back home I'm going with her.

Give a change to the dragon! I need to go and let you relax. Talk later!”

Before Andrea could say anything the door was closed and she is alone again.

**Miranda's room**

Miranda didn’t want to stay one more night in the hospital. She must be home, with her twins and preparing everything for Andrea's arrival. Obviously the girl would be staying with her, she needs it, no other option was possible and Miranda wanted perfection because the girl deserved it.

Suddenly she felt two small jumps on the bed. The twins were there and she did not see them coming inside the room.

“Mom, what were you thinking about?”

“Caroline, we know what, or better, whom....”

The girls started to giggle and Miranda looked at them both a bit surprised. These girls were smarter than she realized but, would they be okay with their mother being in love with a woman?

“Bobbseys, I want you both listen very carefully what I am going to say and I want the truth from you both.”

The girls nodded and took each one of their mothers hands. Miranda looked below and a small smile come into view. She knew that her girls were much closer to their father

but she wanted to believe that some part of her still had the girls attention.

During the time in the hospital she caught on to their love, something that she didn't realize before. The girls admired her, even liked but she never became aware

of their true and genuine love. They were always around, always wanting to do their best to see her happy and this, Miranda believed was a first step to love.

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other, their mother was again too quiet and they didn't like it. They are aware that she was a difficult person but the silence was something they could not cope with anymore so, after almost 45 seconds of no voice, Cassidy decided to speak.

“Mom, we love you. We will still love you whatever it was , what do you want to tell us?

“We only hope you still want us in your life.”, Caroline continued.

Miranda looked to Cassidy and then, Caroline. It was obvious she wants them in her life, where was this coming from? She needed to talk with James after this, she didn’t want their babies believing that she didn't love them. It was totally nonsense.

Miranda started to cry. The twins, scared that they might have said something wrong, tried to hug their mother. A difficult task since she still had the holder to her shoulder and part of her arm.

“Mom, we are here.”, the girls said in unision.

“I know darlings, thanks.”

The hug takes a while and when the girls looked at their mother, Miranda was sleeping. The two decided to leave the room and make a visit to Andrea. Maybe they will be luckier and the girl will say something to them.

Cassidy and Caroline slowly went out of the room and closed the door.

**Andrea's room**

James did not like his daughters disturbing Andrea but the girls said they only want to leave a note for her. He went to the desk at the nurse’s station and asked for pens and paper along with one envelope they came back with one with and one blue envelope and two blank papers and two pens.

“That is all I could find. Write and after this I am taking you two to your mother's house. You girls need to prepare her surprise.”

“Thanks dad. We will and Cara will help.”

“I only imagine your mother's face when she sees it.”

“She will like it, we hope”

“Yes she will. You girls are the loves of her life, never doubt it.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**33.**

**Priestly's Townhouse**

**8:30 am**

Cara has working since last night nonstop, she only went briefly to her home for a quick shower and a few hours of sleep. Cassidy and Caroline rang her yesterday afternoon telling her they wanted to have a surprise for their mother and Andy. Included in that surprise was a couple of Miranda's favourite foods and a lot of ice-cream, lowfat, for Andrea.

The short notice made the woman go crazy in the kitchen. Miranda had a very refined taste with food and wine and everything needed to be perfect, something that was not perfect, was no good. After years of listening to this, Cara started to believe in her employer’s words.

Cara made a phone call to Emily and asked for her help. The twins wanted a lot of flowers in the entrance hall. Cara did not know who would be the best delivery company, according Miranda. If Cara needed to buy flowers for herself she goes to the small supermarket near her place to buy but we are talking about Miranda Priestly that means, something special and not from a small supermarket flowers.

The phone call was short and Emily guaranteed that everything will be done perfectly. If Miranda did not like it Emily will be blamed, not her.

**Presbyterian Hospital**

Dr. Sharon was relieved that she was going on a holiday. It will be an amazing week for herself. Travelling to Buenos Aires, was a place that she always wanted to visit.

Pablo, a friend from her university years', was living there for almost five years now and invited her. But, before her time to herself, she needed to talk to Andrea and Miranda. Since both of them were leaving the hospital this afternoon she wanted to give them some instructions for aftercare.

The doctor was crossing the corridor when she heard and saw some commotion.

Andrea's mother was crying terribly and her son Andrew Philip was trying to comfort her. The doctor started to walk quickly until she stopped in front of them.

“What is happening here?”

“Hi Dr. Sharon. My mother just received a letter from a man. It says my father wants a divorce.”

At this the woman started to cry harder. The doctor put her hand on the woman’s shoulder but did not say a word. She was thinking it was a bit strange since she had witnessed this behavior with Miranda when she introduced herself as Andrea's wife. The man could not have an open mind about divorce and be homophobic, could be?

“Does your sister know about it?”

“No. Mom doesn't want to tell.”

The teenager signalized with his head to the doctor that move a bit so they could talk in privacy.

“You know, to mom this is the worse thing in the world. They are very religious and to be a divorced woman is worse than death.”

“Your sister will be released in a few hours. Do you think you might be able to control her? I don't want your sister upset with this situation. It would not be good.”

“Yes. I can do that. But, uhm, doctor, is Andy staying with the dragon?”

“Andrew, you are an adorable boy you know. But about your sister and Miranda's life, it is up to them. But we know how she feels about it, don't we?”

Andrew Philip smiled to the doctor and after walked back to his mother.

“Come on mom. You need to be calm for when Andy is leaving okay. You do not want her upset, do you?”

“She is going with that woman, isn't she?”

Andrew Philip did not like his mother tone of voice. He understood his mother’s belief, but she needed to make sure she would not be the one hurting her daughter. Their father already did a lot of damage.

“Mom, you know Andy loves you right? Do you want make her upset right now? Didn't she suffer enough with this attack?”

“Yes Andrew. But this does not mean I agree with her living with her “wife””

Andrew Philip took his mother's hand and they started to walk to the cafeteria in the hospital. Looked like this place had a lot of fans since there were cakes and others delights to try to make people less upset.

“Hey mom, what about that chocolate and apricots cake that we loved?”

**Andrea's room**

Dr. Sharon knocked on the door and slowly come in after the affirmative voice of Andrea. She was recovering well now and the babies were fine but the doctor was still concern about her memory. All the exams didn't show any risk but for some reason the memory does want to come back.

“Hi Andrea.”

“Hi Dr. Sharon.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I am okay but I am a bit scared you know. I am going to my boss's house and I am married to her, even if not true. How should I behave around her?”

“Are you scared of her? Do you feel that she is a danger?”

At this Andrea moved in the bed. How could she explain it to someone?

“No, Miranda would never do anything to hurt me physically but it was a strange situation. You know how I feel about her, but what if she doesn't like me?!”

“Well, Andrea, I believe that she gave you a lot of proof that she cares.”

“Yes doctor and I will never be thankful enough, but care and love are two different things.”

“Yes I agree. But Andrea, you are going to be released in less than two hours I believe but I need to talk about how you're going to deal with everything by yourself.”

Dr. Sharon and Andrea talked for almost ten minutes and at the end the doctor gave her the phone numbers of a few friend of hers, a counselling centre and her personal mobile and home numbers too.

“I am going on a holiday for a few days but these are my numbers, I spend more time here, than at home. You could always leave a message here. I only ask not in the next 12 days, after that, anytime.”

“Thanks Dr. Sharon.”

“You’re welcome Andrea.”

Dr. Sharon left the room and prepared herself for the dragon. She was not sure what would be coming from Miranda's room but she wanted to see these two together and if she needed to play cupid, she will.

**Miranda’s room**

Miranda was having a small talk with James for almost ten minutes, exactly nine minutes and forty-eight seconds, they were having problems about the next week's arrangement since he had long time with the twins.

“James, I really love you and you know that. You are the father of my girls but you stayed too long with them.”

“Miranda, you cannot do everything with your shoulder like that. It is not sensible!”

“This?”

Miranda gesticulate to her shoulder and half arm, that had a bandage.

“This is nothing James and the doctors are saying I am good. A few more days and I will take it out.”

“Miranda. Caroline and Cassidy have plans for next weekend. Don’t you remember?”

“Yes it was obvious that I remember James. You DO NOT need to tell me. They want to go to that rock... hum Pearl Jam that took me a while to find the tickets.”

“Haha, Miranda. You are not the one that found the tickets, it’s that poor assistant of yours. Emily. Or it is Andrea now?!”

“James, do not say a thing about Andrea.”

“Oh, because I am offending your assistant or your wife?!”

At this Miranda decided she took enough of insults from him. She started to stand up from the bed and slowly walked over to him.

James remembered very well this cadence of walk from his ex-wife. Not a lot of people saw it, usually they just see the dragon, that scares a lot of people. But this, what he always called the tiger preparing to kill his prey is much more frightening.

“Miranda. Come on, calm down!”

Miranda was now face to face to James. The man was tall, taller than her especially when she was barefoot but still. She could make any man become a baby in seconds and pee themselves.

“You listen to me very well James, one, and I said ONE more offense to Andrea and you are going to regret the day you met me. Do you understand!?”

At that exact moment Dr. Sharon came into the room. She was preparing to knock the door when she heard the tone of voice Miranda . Whatever was happening inside that room couldn’t be good. She decided to forget the manners and went inside.

“Hi Miranda.”

Miranda looked at the doctor with ice in her eyes. James decided to leave the room at that moment, it was better this way.

“We are not finished James. Do you understand!?”

“Yes Miranda.”

Like that James was gone in seconds outside the room. At the same time the girls were coming with Nigel who decided to visit Miranda before she went home.

Nigel knew James very well and what he just saw was not a good sign. Miranda was in a terrible mood, at least.

“Hello James.”

“Good luck Nigel, you will need it. Girls, you both are staying with your mother until she is released okay. I am sure that Roy will take you all home.”

Caroline stepped toward her father and with her sister’s nod, decided to try and find out what happened.

“Dad?”

“Your mother is not nice today. And girls, just a bit of advice, don't say Andrea Sachs’ name to her.”

The girls nodded. They knew that their mother would defend Andy against anyone. She loved the woman as much as them.

“It is okay dad. See you next weekend.”

“Oh, the doctor is inside. Wait here.”

James left the girls with Nigel company and take his mobile.

“Leslie, we need to talk.”

“What happened James?”

“Miranda is more than in love this girl. You need to be prepared to combat the press in the best way as possible. She would kill for that woman.”

“James, come on. She probably had a crush on that girl. She is what, half her age!”

“Leslie, maybe Andrea had a crush. Miranda I tell you was not enamored with this girl. She might have once be enamored to myself but she NEVER, ever had this strong feeling for someone. I could tell, even I was a bit jealous. This girl might be something else.”

“And what do you want me to do? I am arriving at the hospital in ten minutes.”

“Leslie, call her and go straight to the townhouse. You do not need to come here, believe. But if I know her well enough, she will be in need of you.”

“Why?”

“She looked like a tiger that was going to kill anyone that came near her family. And, well, Andrea Sachs is family now. I only saw Miranda like this with the girls.”

“Thanks James. Do, urgh, I see you later?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**34.**

**Presbyterian Hospital**

**Hours later**

Andrew Phillip was with his sister, who was sitting in the wheelchair. He managed to control his mother trying to take her from his hands. They went to Miranda's door, it didn't take too long to get there there but with his mother trying to take it was almost impossible.

“Fuck mom! I cannot do it with you pushing all the time.”

“Andrew Phillip, I do not want to hear that language.”

Andrea was too tired to say anything, but they were arguing all the time in the room. The nurse come in to help to her to change clothes. Her mother started to say that there weren’t any clothes she was supposed to use.

The clothes were from Runway, Andrea knew it the moment her eyes met them. But she wanted to feel good for Miranda anyhow, she didn't want to use the clothes her mother brought for her. They were old fashioned, they are from someone that she wasn't anymore. It was covering her from head to toe.That was the education her mother got from church and school.

Andrea was using cotton trousers and a long top with ruffles a cotton shirt from Dolce & Gabbana and Chanel gold sandals. Something that Miranda had considered adequate to leave the hospital. Andrea, was aware of having a big smile on her face.

When the nurse finished, Andrea looked in the mirror and smiled. The nurse, Maria, if she remembered right said that her wife chose the clothes and was delivered the night before. Andrea suddenly felt her face grow hot causing the nurse giggle to it.

“You are beautiful and your wife knows it.”

Andrea heard the nurse’s words but she was daydreaming until she felt the wheelchair stop. Suddenly a smell that was very different from the air in the hospital caught her nose and she smiled, it was Miranda's signature perfume.

“Hello Andrea. You are so beautiful as usual.”

Andrea blinked at the visual. Miranda was gorgeous, she knew it. But did the woman need to use these kind of clothes? It made her feel like her heart thumping so hard?

When Nigel arrived at the hospital earlier he brought Miranda's clothes. She wanted something that made everyone jealous of Andrea, that she was hers even if it wasn't truly the situation. She was older, but she didn't need to look like an elderly woman. Even with the latest moments of her life, with a damaged shoulder.

Andrea analised quickly the clothes her boss was wearing: black Chanel trousers, cerulean top-off the shoulders.Andy had never seen them, so she was not sure who they were from, and a Chanel black leather jacket. Then the same Chanel sandals like hers but in silver.

Andrea smiled and Miranda smiled back, both suddenly forgetting where they are until a male voice interrupted them.

“Hello Miranda”

“Hello Andrew Phillip.”

Miranda realized that their mother had not talked to her. She would not be talking to this woman either but she at least would nod to her.

Suddenly some voices took the attention of all, it was Emily, Nigel. Miranda looked further ahead and did not see her daughters. Nigel knowing exactly what she was looking for decided to answer before Emily fainted or died.

“They are already in the car. Caroline said she needed to do something to made you both comfortable. Roy is helping Cassidy.”

“Nigel, we will talk about it later, tomorrow morning you and Emily will be at the townhouse at 7:30 sharp.”

Miranda looked to Andrea, Andrew Phillip, and their mother.

“Shall we go to the car, Andrea?”

**At the car**

Roy was trying hard not smile. The twins said that they were doing something to surprise to Andy and their mother. The surprise basically was put a lot of white and cream tulips on the car.

“Hum, Miss Cassidy are you sure it will be alright?”

Caroline looked at Roy and didn’t say a single word simply because they did not have the time. The car was in the back kitchen entrance of the hospital with some paparazzis. They came around and discovered the place a few days before.

Andrew Phillip helped his sister go down the steps and Miranda was walking slowly a bit after then. Mrs. Sachs did not want to say goodbye to her daughter.

Roy came to help both women and opened the car door. Andrea gave a kiss to her brother and went first. Before Miranda was able to get inside the car, Andrew Phillip spoke.

“Take care of my sister Miranda.”

The tone of voice, without any anger made her nod and she went inside the car. Then the smell and Andrea’s bright smile almost made her cry.

“Bobbseys!?”

The girls looked at them both. Andrea had a bright smile and was totally fascinated. Their mother, was a bit upset with the surprise but not angry made them realize that the idea was not entirely bad.

“Ah mom, some surprise for Andy.”

Miranda was going to say something when Andrea talked first.

“Thanks girls, it is beautiful.”

“You deserve it Andy”

With this statement from her youngest daughter Miranda decided not protest and lowered the window that separated them from Roy.

“Go”

And like this the Priestly's and Andrea were on their way to the townhouse.

**Priestly's Townhouse**

**40 mins later**

Cara was nervous because Miranda and Andrea were arriving any minute now. They were a bit later and Leslie was making the woman nervous at every second.

When the lawyer arrived at the townhouse and saw all the flowers around she wanted to destroy all in seconds saying that it was the most ridiculous thing she ever saw. The maid, that had a deep respect for the Priestly's almost kicked the woman out of the house, but she knew that she was there to talk to Miranda.

When the car started to move Miranda made a phone call and said her lawyer was going to the house and to Cara give to her some alcohol because the woman will be in need of it. So Cara offered it but it was rejected.

Suddenly, the sound of a key made Cara run to the kitchen because she didn't want to be near the door if Miranda hated the surprise that the twins made.

Andrea opened the door with the key that Miranda gave her and made the first steps to the long corridor but stopping suddenly. Miranda, afraid that the woman might not be feeling well, come closer.

“Andrea, are you alright?”

A small sound, like a little sniff, came to Miranda ears and she stepped closer to Andrea. The journalist could now feel the heat coming from the other body and her face flushed.

“Oh Miranda, it is beautiful.”

Miranda looked further ahead and then back to the steps where the twins had a big smile.

The twins asked Nigel to find out Andy's favourite flowers and then put their plans in motion. Not a very complicated task since they were simple cream roses.

“Hum, glad that you liked it dear.”

The four of them went inside the townhouse and Caroline closed the door. Andrea was smiling widely, Miranda did not complain about the smell of roses. With this the girls gave a quick high-five. They said they were tired and would go to their room. Miranda nodded, Andrea too.

“Andrea, you must be tired from the travel. I will show you your room in a few minutes. I only want to drink some water with my medication.”

Andrea was delighted with the flowers but when the words room, drink and medication come to her, she was near Miranda in seconds.

“Are you feeling alright? Do you need help? Can I take the water?”

“I am alright Andrea, thank you for your concern. I can go to the kitchen by myself and get some water. Please, go on into the small living room where I read the book. I will meet you there in a few minutes.”

Andrea nodded and went to the place that she stayed a few times with Miranda and she loved it. It was a small room, not an office, there was basically a sofa and Miranda's chair, along with a small table and big bookshelves.

As Andrea crossed the small room a hand pushed her to the wall. She recognized the woman and before she was able to say something the woman started to talk. An essense of alcohol came to Andrea's nose and the girl started to feel scared and nauseous.

“You know! I know Miranda for so long that I can't even tell you the years. She is a beautiful woman and you are making her feel a fool. Who do you think you are? You are going to have fun with her and leave like all the others after James, until stupid Stephen.”

Andrea's head started to ache and put her hands on her temple.

“Miranda is gorgeous and rich and she looks like she has some kind of weakness for you. Obviously you are going to use it and then ask for some fucking exorbitant divorce and I will need to deal with all the shit as usual.”

Andrea head now was hurting much more. What was wrong with her and why Leslie is been so aggressive, her words were hurting but more than that, she looked jealous.

“What are you talking about? You know our marriage is not true.”

“Oh yeah, but the license is true and Miranda already signed it so you only need to do the same to make it legal.”

Before Leslie could say anything else Miranda came into the room. She arrived not too long ago when Leslie was talking about divorce. She didn't need to go into the kitchen since Cara came to her way with the water. Miranda decided to ask how she knew the necessity of this but decided to leave it for later because she wanted to be near Andrea.

Then when she was arriving she listened to Leslie’s aggressive tone of voice and her words but, she wanted to listen to Andrea's reaction to it before she came into the room.

So when she heard Andrea's words that the marriage was not true she felt a pain in her chest.

She knew it but somehow she was praying that the girl wanted to have Miranda in her life. Her tone of voice was from someone hurt, almost disappointed but at the same time, wasn't looking forward to the untruth of a real happy marriage.

Then it became time for Leslie answer it and Miranda was now anxious to have Andrea's reply.

Andrea was feeling the whole room spinning. The proximity of Leslie, that had her hands on the wall on each side of Andrea's head was not helping the feeling. She was scared, a panic attack was emerging and the girl was feeling her legs weakening.

“I-I am not feeling well.”

Miranda heard it, the fear in Andrea's voice was real and the girl saying she was not feeling good made the tiger come back forcefully and she barged into the room in time to see the position that Leslie was in and Andrea's body starting to go down at the wall.

Miranda ran to the girl, her good arm pushing Leslie to another direction and trying to cope with the body of Andrea with her own body.

“Andrea? Darling?”

The thoughtless body in her arms made Miranda as angry than ever and she looked to the place that Leslie was just seconds before. The woman left, like a coward and Miranda would deal with that later.

She put her trembling hands on Andrea's face and very kindly put the girl’s body on the floor before moving with difficulty, to the phone on the top of the small table and pressed the numbers for the kitchen area.

“Cara, I need your help and call Roy. That's all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the update.  
> I am not sure when I am doing another one since I will start my week in a different way. Tomorrow morning (Monday) need to be at hospital early in the morning to a procedure.  
> Hope you all have a good week.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**35.**

**Priestly's Townhouse**

Cara was preparing the dinner when the phone rang and she took it as fast as she could with her hands full of salad cream.

“Yes Miranda.”

“Cara, I need your help and call Roy. That's all.”

Cara was one of the small select group of people that knew Miranda’s tone of voice and she recognized the fear and urgency in her voice. She quickly called Roy. He took the call on the first ring, knowing that with the Priestly's you’re supposed to take it before the second ring came.

“Yes.”

“Miranda needs you here and quickly, cross the road as fast as you can. I am opening the back door for you.”

“Yes Cara.”

Cara rushed to the room that she saw Miranda going into with Leslie rushing out. She was walking to the refrigerator that was in the other side of the kitchen but she knew it was better not interfere in wherever was happening in that place.

As soon as she came into the room she saw Andrea's body lying on the floor and Miranda's sad and worried face.

“Cara, I need you bring some alcohol and a tissue. Also call Dr. Sharon, her business card is in my bag. Please keep the twins as far as possible from here.”

“Yes Miranda. But... hum, and you?”

Miranda is becoming to feel the anger coming back but Cara did not deserve it.

“What about me?”

“Do you want some camomile tea before I go to stay with the girls?”

“Yes, that is acceptable. Roy?”

“I am here Miranda. I will help with Andy.”

Roy felt all the blood leave his body with how Miranda looked at him.

“I mean with Miss Sachs.”

“Take her to my room. It is the room closest to the stairs and the most comfortable one.”

“Yes. Excuse me.”

Miranda did not want to move from where she was, but she knew it was necessary for Roy to take Andrea into his arms. She was feeling useless because she was not able to take the girl in her arms. She was more than able to do it, but did not know if she could do it with a damaged shoulder. She wondered if in the future she would have full movement like before.

Roy took Andrea's body in his arms and started to walk to the first floor of the townhouse, where Miranda's en-suite room was along with the living room and her office with two large bathrooms with a jacuzzi.

The twins ensuite room's are in the second floor, together the recreation room, two bathrooms and the first and smaller guestrooms. On the third floor, three guest rooms, all of them en-suite.

As Roy moved in the direction of Miranda's order, the man gasped. The room was beautiful, he did not expect nothing less than this but to be there was definitely a privilege to anyone, and he, even working years for the editor never went there.

“Put her on the bed, carefully. That's all.”

As Roy made it, Miranda came near the bed when the man left. At the exit Cara almost jumped, the tea almost flying to the floor. He apologized and Cara came into the room.

“Miranda, Dr. Sharon said she can't come here now. But Dr. Frezon is in her way.”

Miranda stuck her hand out and Cara gave her the tissue, it already had some alcohol in it.

“That is acceptable. Cara, stay with the girls.”

“I will. The tea is on your desk.”

“Thanks Cara.”

Miranda very carefully put the tissue in front of Andrea's pale face. The girl didn't look like she was in pain but Miranda knew this did not mean anything. She almost had a miscarriage once with the twins. She was five and a half months and at that time there was no pain. She needed to be in the hospital for two days to be sure everything was alright.

Miranda stayed, she looked at Andrea's face scanning her body with her eyes, trying to see any signal of distress. Nothing came in scene.

“No Nate! Nate stop!”

Miranda was now at full attention to Andrea. She was coming back, that was a good sign, but not if she would come with some kind of flashback of what that prospect of cooker did to her.

“Andrea, darling. You are safe.”

“No! No, don't touch me! Nooooooooooooo!!!!”

Miranda didn't know what she was supposed to do. She never was in a position like that. She never needed to deal with someone that survived such a big trauma.

“Andrea, please. Andrea, you are safe.”

Andrea started to cry hard and sob, not fully awake yet. Miranda didn't know if she was supposed to touch the girl or not. Would it do more harm than good?

As Miranda was starting to put her hand on Andrea's body, a voice echoed in the room.

“Don't touch her Ms. Priestly.”

Miranda was furious that this person came into her room and did not even knock on the door but at the same time, relieved that Dr. Frezon arrived that fast.

“How long was she unresponsive?”

“Six minutes, 48 seconds”

“What?”

“You asked how long. This was the time she was unconscious.”

“Okay. And how long was she is in this distress, not fully awake?”

“Twenty-three seconds”

“I will need to wake her up before a full exam. Talk to her.”

“What I am supposed to say?”

“What you say to your wife when you are both alone? Forget I am here!”

Miranda stay looking for the doctor as the woman was an alien. What was she supposed to say to Andrea? She already said “darling” and “safe” and this obvious did not work as it was supposed to be. So now, she was wondering what was the correct thing to be said.

Dr. Frezon was taking her instruments from her bag. Dr. Sharon called her in a rush telling her to go to the townhouse but no further details were said. She was near the couple but something looked out of the place with Miranda's behavior. She obviously cared for the woman that was laying in her bed but she looked like she was a bit scared of her.

Dr. Frezon did not believe that Andrea nor Miranda were violent people but she knew too that many times what you see was not what was true. So the doctor decided to not keep looking but, maybe, trying to focus in listening. If the relationship of these two involved a violent relationship she needed to inform the authorities.

“Andrea, please, come back to me.”

Andrea started to sob harder. Miranda decided to get closer to the girl's body and very carefully stopped close to her left ear and gently took the hair in front of it.

“My dear Andrea, please, wake up.”

Andrea's eyes started to move very slowly and then Miranda saw the most beautiful eyes wide open in front of her. A mix of feelings that she was able to recognize: fear, shock and relief.

“Welcome back Andrea. How are you feeling?”

“Mi-Miranda?”

“Yes darling, I am here.”

“Where's Nate?”

“Not here and he will never be near you again.”

Andrea knew better than anyone, Miranda always kept her word. If she says Nate will not be near her anymore, she was sure it would happen, even if Miranda needed to kill the man with her bare hands. Andrea started to give a shy smile to Miranda. The editor just gave a small smile back.

“Andrea, how are you feeling? I need to do a further exam on you to be sure everything is alright.”

“I, I don't know what happened well, I-I mean, Miranda, I was talking with your lawyer.”

“Yes dear, I am well aware of this.”

“Why, why had she done it to me?”

Dr. Frezon was not understanding the conversation. What happened between Miranda, her lawyer and Andrea that made the young woman lose her consciousness and faint?

“Excuse me, but Andrea I really need to check on you.”

Miranda started to move from the bed and Andrea started to miss the heat of her body. So close and too far at the same time. When Miranda looked to the bed and met Andrea's eyes she needed to try to remember how to breathe. The missing was there, Andrea missed having her around.

“ _Don't be a fool Miranda. The girl is scared, that's all._ ”

Andrea did not want Miranda to leave but she knew the woman do not have any real obligation to be near her. They were not a real couple, they were not lovers, she was not the other parent of her baby. So Miranda did not need to be there.

“I need to check on the girls.”

Miranda left the room and as she closed the door, she stopped in the corridor and leaned against the wall for a little bit before she composed herself and walked to the other floor, to her girls room.

Miranda arrived at Caroline's room and it was empty and the same at Cassidy’s. Now she was curious where they were with Cara. She started to go downstairs and stopped dead at the kitchen.

“Oh Cass, mom will not like this!”

“Why not?”

“Please girls, Miranda will like it if you both do it at the right time.”

“And can the three of you let me know what exactly I will be against and what it might be?”

Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other. Cara decided to say something but Miranda put her hands up silencing the woman.

“Cara, please leave us alone. You can offer Roy some coffee and cookies.”

“Yes Miranda.”

Miranda gesticulated for her children to sit on the chairs near the large wood table. After that she walked slowly to the fridge and put two glasses of milk in front of the girls. Caroline and Cassidy knew the meaning of this, it was a white flag, but still demanding the truth.

“So, who is going to start?”

Caroline looked down to the floor too ashamed to start and Cassidy was too nervous to say a single word. Miranda looked at her girls, the one's that she knew every single movement and pushed a chair to sit.

“Please girls, I will not be mad but I demand to know what it is.”

“As you demand from your employees at the magazine!”

“Please Bobbsey.”

Caroline looked to her mother and her twin and decided to take the situation into her own hands.

“Mom, after you told us about Aunt Julia...”

Before Caroline could continue her confession of whatever it was, made Miranda stand up.

“Why are you bringing Julia to this conversation?!”

“Mom, you came to us once to say you loved Aunt Julia like a couple. We know

you like dad but you did not love him. I mean not on the same level.”

Miranda continued looking at her girls. Since when had they became so mature? And how did she not see this coming? Had she been so careless that she did not see anything like this happening?

As she was going to say something, the doctor came to the kitchen, following the voices.

“Ms. Priestly, can I speak to you?”

“Andrea?”

“She is fine, the babies are fine too.”

The twins look to their mother and agreed with them to leave the kitchen area. The girls ran upstairs since they wanted to check how Andrea was.

“Please Dr. Frezon, have a seat. Would you like some coffee, tea?”

“Oh, tea will be good.”

“So, could you give me any further information since my daughters are not around anymore.”

“Andrea is fine as are the babies. They did not have any signs of distress but I would recommend for her to stay on bed-rest for a few days. If anything happens, I don't think it will be anything, but please ring.”

Dr. Frezon took her business card and put it on Miranda's small table since the woman did not make any movement that she would take the card in her hand.

“And Ms. Priestly, your wife needs to rest. So no stress in any way, a calm house and no sex.”

“What?!”

“You and Andrea, no sex for a while. At this time of the pregnancy it’s common the woman be really aroused but in these circumstances you need to avoid it.”

Miranda was looking to the doctor in shock.

“Your wife had a terrible and traumatic event. Someone attacked her and forced her to have sex, that by itself is awful and with her memory loss, we do not know exactly how deep it is then to factor in that she is pregnant.”

Miranda kept looking on. Her mind did not stop to process the words that the doctor said.

“Ms. Priestly?”

“Yes Dr. Frezonn. And, call me Miranda.”

“The pregnancy of Andrea, when did you both decide to have the babies? Is it a sperm donor or is it related to her ex-boyfriend?”

At this Miranda started to see red. This woman, even if she was Andrea's doctor for the moment, wanted to know too much about the girl's life. She could not give an accurate response, but she believed that yes, the father was that soon-to-be-killed man. Who was Andrea's former boyfriend. She was already taking care of that thing!

“Dr. Frezon, I understood all the proper care Andrea is in need of. I must guarantee to you that we are not going to have intercourse. Anything more than that relates to us and my babies, you will need to have to speak with my lawyer. That's all.”

At that exact moment Cara was coming back. But after years working for Miranda she knew exactly what each movement of the woman was meaning to be done.

“Dr. Frezon, Cara will pay you for the visit. I am needed upstairs.”

Dr. Frezon just kept watching Miranda walking upstairs and Cara took the check to pay the doctor.

“So, Dr. Frezon, how much does Miranda owe you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter.   
> My operation was fine and looks like the infection now is not a risk anymore but unfortunately I somehow hurt my back and is been really bad to walk, sit and eat. So tomorrow I will need to go to the doctor to know what is wrong....  
> Really, counting the days to 2017 finish!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. And from now the fic is rated M.

**36.**

**Priestly's Townhouse**

**Miranda's room**

Caroline and Cassidy were sitting on the end of their mother bed. They did not understand very well why their mother decided to put Andy there and this marriage situation looked so crazy. They do not have any rings, engagement or married. This made them think that something was too odd.

“Andy, we’re very happy that you are here.”

The girls said it in unison and that made Andrea smile. She loved them, she loved them with the same amount of love as their own baby.

“Thanks girls. I am glad to be here too.”

“Andy, why don’t you have a ring?”

Andrea looked at Caroline, this girl was Miranda through and through. Cassidy was much more calmer, quiet, but very smart.

“Hum... not everyone in a relationship has a ring.”

“Oh but mom would never do it. She is romantic and she is smart. If she does not do it, she could lose you to another man or, hum, another woman!”

That was the moment Miranda came into the room, glad that the girls were not talking about the babies! She needed to give this news to Andrea before she heard it from someone else, even if they were her Bobbseys.

Andrea moved her head to look better at the woman that had just come into the room. She couldn't deny it, Miranda was gorgeous, beautiful and she loved her. But what would the woman ever want something with a single mother with a baby?

“Hi Miranda.”

“Hello Andrea. Bobbseys I hope you are not disturbing her. Andrea needs to rest.”

“Oh no, we’re not. We were only curious why neither one of you has a ring?”

The girls said it together and Miranda started to feel a migraine coming.

“Bobbseys, our relationship is really new and we didn’t have time to get a ring yet.”

“Mom, how could it be new? You two are married!”

Andrea saw the change in Miranda's body language and decided to do something about it. She did not want the woman she loves, have an argument with her daughters because of her.

“Caro, Cass, I can call you both this way right?”

The girls nodded. Miranda only looked on.

“As your mother said, it is still new. I was with someone not too long ago and your mother was married with Stephen.”

At the name of their step-father the girls gave her a disapproving movement with their heads.

“We don’t like to remember those times Andy.”

“Neither do I.”

This statement was done at the same time from Miranda and Andrea. Both looked at each other, color filled both faces since Andrea was not supposed to say it out loud.

Caroline took Cassidy’s hand and both left the room. Andrea saw the girls running away but Miranda didn't notice it at all. She was still looking at Andrea asking herself why the girl was not to happy about her marriage with Stephen.

“Andrea, I was not aware of this cognizant task of analyzing my marriage with Stephen as part of your job.”

Miranda did not use an aggressive tone with Andrea but knew that she was paying attention to her failed marriage. It made Miranda really uncomfortable.

“It is better if you sleep a bit. Later Cara will bring you your food. That's all.”

Miranda left her room feeling really hurt. The girl was not supposed to pay attention to this, the paparazzis, the staff of Runway, all of them paid attention to her failed marriage. She was not happy with the fact that Andrea had done the same.

Outside of the room, after she closed the door, Miranda went to the kitchen and gave instructions of how Cara was supposed to deal with dinner and a few other issues. She made it clear that she would be in one of the guest's room on the third floor and did not want to be bothered by anyone.

“Even if the house is on fire, do not touch that door or let anyone go there.”

“Yes Miranda.”

As Miranda left the room Andrea started to cry. She saw the pain she caused Miranda when the woman spoke about that asshole and their failed marriage.

The journalist hugged the pillows and started to cry even harder, trying not to make any noise that could make Miranda or anyone else in the house realize what was happening.

“I am sooo sorry Miranda.”

**Third floor, guest room one.**

Miranda paced until she was not able to stand anymore. Suddenly her body was really heavy and she could not have the power to take a single step ahead. She put her hand inside the jacket she was using and called a friend’s number.

“Nigel.”

“Miranda, is everything alright? How’s Six?”

“Nigel I don’t have time to talk now. I need to travel for two days. I want you take care of everything at Runway.”

“What?”

“Nigel, you are well aware how I dislike to repeat myself.”

“Miranda this does not make any sense. You have the woman that you are in love with at your house, maybe even in your bed, and you are going to travel!?”

“Nigel.”

Nigel knew well this tone of voice. It means if you do not behave in seconds, you are going to be fired and not able to find a single job in NY, or maybe even in the country.

“Yes Miranda.”

“Thanks Nigel.”

And like this he listened to the phone being hung up. Whatever is happening at the townhouse was big because one, Miranda was travelling and two, she said thanks.

**Leslie's apartment**

Leslie was drinking her third glass of whisky. James was supposed to be there when she arrived but no, the man was not even near her address.

Suddenly the bell rang and she ran to it.

“Fuck James, you’re supposed to tell me about Miranda and that ex-assistant of hers.”

“What are you talking about Leslie?”

“Miranda is going to kill me you know.”

“Leslie, what have you done?”

“James I do not like that tone of voice of yours.”

“Oh, now you do not like it? Really Leslie. You usually like to be a pet, that Miranda used to like.”

“I am not your pet anymore, nor hers.”

“Oh but for a while you loved our threesome moments and using you for our pleasure.”

“It is in the fucking past James!”

“I wonder why Miranda still tolerated some things from you that she doesn’t from others. Are you still fucking my ex-wife?”

One slap in the face and James started to laugh.

“Oh, I see. The reason that you are soo jealous about Andrea, or like my girls call her Andy, is because she is fucking Miranda and you are not. Are you still missing what that tongue could do, don't you?”

At that moment it was not a hand that came to James face. A smash of glass went straight to his shoulder and his dark t-shirt got wet.

“What the fuck is with you Leslie? You could hurt me badly!”

Leslie opened the door of the apartment.

“Get out of here James!”

“Oh I will go but I will give the news to Miranda. She will be glad to know that she still has a power over you and your body.”

He paused for a moment.

“You know, I liked to fuck you but no one is as good as Miranda. I have no clue how that idiot that was Stephen missed it.”

With that, James left the apartment. He was a bit drunk too but Leslie, she was really jealous of Miranda for being in love with Andrea. She never felt that way with anyone and he knew she would kill to defend that woman.

**Runway**

Emily was at her breaking point and started to cry. She received another text message from Miranda not to long ago telling her that she needed to travel and needed her schedule to be cancelled. Obviously Miranda did not say why.

As Emily was demanding the new Emily to take some papers down to the second floor, Serena came in.

“Hi Emily. I heard that Miranda was already at home as well as Andy. Do you think it would be nice to send some flowers?”

“What! Are you joking!?! I needed to buy half of the florist shop because the demon's dragons wanted to surprise their mother!”

“Hey Emily, I didn't know that. Why are you so angry with me?!”

“Oh please Serena, find something to do. I am too busy right now for small talk!”

Serena decided to leave Emily with whatever problems she had and took the elevator.

**Priestly's townhouse**

**Kitchen**

Caroline was in the kitchen talking to Cara. Her sister was still doing some homework and did not want to be bothered.

“Cara, what is wrong with my mother today?”

“What do you mean Caroline?”

“She is strange. Not her usual way.”

“Oh she probably is tired, hospitals do it, you know. And she is needing to take medicine for her shoulder too so...”

“Yeah you might be right.”

Suddenly the two of them heard heels on the wood floor and both look to the door.

“Miranda.”

“Mom”

“Cara. Take care of Andrea. Bobbsey, I need to go on a quick and important travel.”

“What? Are you travelling and leaving Andy here, alone?!”

“Caroline. Please take care of her and you and your sister will not say a single thing about her pregnancy.”

“But mom...”

“No. Give a goodnight kiss to your sister. I might come back tomorrow night or the day after, it will depends on somethings.”

“Mom, you cannot drive like this.”

“Roy is taking me. Good night darling.”

And like this Miranda took her Prada overnight bag and left the townhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the update.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**37.**

**Outside the Priestly's Townhouse**

Roy was waiting for Miranda, she texted him a few minutes ago telling she needed to go on an urgent trip.

Miranda opened the front door and in fast and strong steps, it only took seconds to get to the front of the car. Roy took her Prada bag and put it in the back of the car.

“Roy. Drive to the airport.”

“Yes Miranda.”

**Miranda's/Andrea room**

Andrea was sitting in the bed. She doubted if she could go out of the room to try to find Miranda, but her thoughts stopped when Cara come into the room.

“Andy here is your dinner.”

“I am not hungry Cara, thanks.”

“You need to eat dear. And if Miranda finds out you didn't eat, it will be a nightmare!”

“Cara, where is Miranda?”

“She needed to go on an urgent trip. But she gave me an envelope to give to you.”

“Please, eat and in a half hour I will come back with some low fat yogurt that the girls chose for you.”

“The twins chose yogurt for me?”

“Yes, you are very special to these girls.”

Andrea decided to take the tray with the food. She was not hungry but she would be lying if the smell of the soup did not make her hungry. After the first spoonful, she put the spoon on the tray and take Miranda's letter.

“ Andrea,

I received an important phone call and needed to leave. I will be back in one or two days. Please take care of youself, eat all the food that Cara brings you and do not call or text my mobile. That's all.”

Andrea was disappointed with the letter. What kind of letter is this, and why couldn't she call or text Miranda? Was the woman so upset that she could not tolerate the woman's voice or words?

**Next day, in the morning**

**Boston**

Miranda was already at the front door of the restaurant. She received a text message from her detective about Nate Cooper the other night and it was because of that she needed to leave in such a rush.

The door of the restaurant opened and a man, probably in his late 60's welcomed her.

“Please madam. I understood you would like to talk about Nate.”

“Yes...”

“Luciano. Luciano Pi”

Miranda looked to the man wondering if it was his real name, if it is his parents chose a terrible name.

“Mr. Pi, what you can tell me about Mr. Cooper?”

“Oh please, come in and take a cup of coffee with me and I will tell you everything.”

After two and a half hours Miranda was sure she drank the worst coffee of her life. The taste was terrible, the colour repugnant and the smell something she could not even put a name to. But all of this was nothing close to what she discovered about Andrea's former lover.

“Thanks Mr. Pi”

“You are welcome and please if you see Nate, tell we miss him.”

“Oh, do not worry. When I see him, he will be here the next day. I will even pay the flight.”

“Oh, thanks madam. We miss this boy.”

Miranda took the limousine that was waiting for her and asked the driver to go to the hotel. She did not need to be here anymore, one more flight and she could go back to home.

“ _So the cook boy is a twin.”_

As the driver started to move the car, Miranda took her mobile out and called the townhouse. At the second ring a voice she did not expect to be there spoke.

“Ms. Priestly's house.”

“Stephen, what are you doing at my house?! How did you get in?!”

“Oh Miranda, hello. I only came here to leave a box for you.”

“You were not to give it to someone, was it imperative that you had to go inside the house?”

“Oh Cara was here, she is showing to me the exit. Enjoy the box Miranda.”

As Miranda listened for the lock, she quickly said Cara's name.

“Miranda. He did not stay at the house more than a few seconds.”

“Cara, it was the first and last time he came into this house, isn't it?!”

“Yes Miranda.”

“How are the girls and Andrea?”

“Caroline and Cassidy are still sleeping.”

“At this time? Why?”

“Andy... I mean, Andrea was really upset last night.”

“And...”

“The twins went to your room and they slept with her.”

“They what?! Well, maybe is for the best since all of them were so upset. Tell them I called. That's all.”

Miranda finished the call and told the driver to take her to the airport. One more trip and that was it.

**Hours later.**

**Cincinnati, Ohio**

Miranda was stopping at the address that was given to her. She could have asked anyone else to come but she wanted to see by herself where the cook lived as a child.

If she wouldn’t have had a bullet wound in her shoulder before it would be easier to move around but when her detective told about the news she wanted to do everything herself.

Miranda rang the bell and an elderly woman opened the door.

“Yes?”

“Excuse me madam, is this the house of the Cooper's?”

“Oh, it was. They died.”

“ _How had the detective miss_ that _?!_ ”

“Are you a relative?”

“I am a neighbor, but I knew them for at least 30 years. I am waiting for Noel to come back home.”

“Noel,... Was he the first or the second?”

“Noel was the second, Nate the first and Nick was the third, all identical triplets, a blessing for any mother.”

“Sorry, he was?”

“Yes Nick died with their parents in a terrible car accident, two days ago. Nate did not come to the funeral, which I think was really strange because they were very close.

As for Noel, well, I do not expect too much from him.”

“Thanks a lot for your information and sorry for your loss.”

Miranda was now in doubt, was the man that attacked Andrea her boyfriend or could it have been Noel? How the detective missed that it was triplets and not just two of them?

**NY**

**Runway**

Serena and Nigel were talking about the changes in the magazine since Miranda decided to take care of Andrea. The editor was much more feral than before and everybody was panicking.

“Nigel, since when had Andy and Miranda a couple? I never realized they were together...”

“Hum, I am not sure.”

“Because it was amazing how they were able to still be professional while they had been together as a couple.”

“Oh yes. You and Emily need to learn with them!”

With that Nigel winked to Serena and left the room. He did not need people asking him about Miranda and Andrea as a couple, it was the last thing he needed now.

Speaking about the devil, his mobile phone rang her ringtone.

“Hello Miranda.”

“Nigel, I want you at the airport in four hours, be there alone.”

“But Miranda, I have an appointment with Milan in three hours.”

“Forget it. Be there or you will not need to be at the magazine tomorrow.”

And, just like that, the phone call finished.

**Priestly's Townhouse**

**Miranda's/Andrea room**

Andrea was tired of being in the room but Cara told her she had express orders to not let the girl do anything other than go from the bed to bathroom and back. So she decided to be quiet to avoid further problems. While she missed the twins around and Miranda, she didn’t do anything. After a few minutes she opened her mobile and rang a number she knew by heart.

“Little brother!”

“Andy!!!! How is it with the dragon?”

“Oh please Andrew. Stop calling her that. And, nothing happened.”

“What do you mean nothing happened? No kisses, no legs with legs?”

“Andrew, no, we are not at that point yet. Not even sure if we'll ever be.”

“Why?”

“She hates me!”

“What happened sis, I’m here. Tell me.”

And with the voice of her litter brother on the phone, Andrea started to tell him what happened since she came back from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.
> 
>  
> 
> Update before end of the year...

**38.**

**Priestly's Townhouse**

**Around 12 hours later**

Andrea felt less anxious after speaking to her brother. Later, she would not be able to sleep and keep reading for hours until at some point she fell asleep. The morning sickness made her run to the bathroom and spent good few minutes throwing up all the food from the previous day.

The twins came to talk to her, after they take their breakfast.

“Hey Andy, would you like to watch...”

“Oh, she is not here...”

Andrea listened hearing a child’s voice speaking with her but she was not able to define which one of the twins were talking. She tried to call out to them and say where she was but no voice came out the opposite, she started throwing up once again.

Caroline listened to what was happening and ran to the bathroom. She looked to Cassidy and started to speak.

“Hey go to the kitchen and ask Cara to bring some ginger ale and saltines, or wherever we might have there.”

“Andy, I am going to take a cloth and put at your neck okay!??”

Andrea only partially nodded, wondering how a teenager could know so much about pregnancy. She tried to look up and ask but wasn't able to.

“Internet. Internet is a powerful thing Andy.”

Suddenly Cassidy came back running. She stopped at the door of the bathroom.

“Cara is bringing everything you said and mom just got back. She was just putting her things at her desk downstairs.”

Cara was preparing a tray to go upstairs when Miranda saw it and raised her eyebrows up.

“Andy. Andrea was not feeling well. Morning sickness according Caroline, I was going up to leave it.”

“Okay. I will be going upstairs in five minutes.”

Miranda looked around her house. The flowers that were a welcome to both when they came back from the hospital, was not there anymore. She walked to the kitchen and nothing looked too different than the usual.

As she opened the fridge to take some snacks to eat she found a lot of containers there. The food that had been made and looked like none of them weren't eaten.

Miranda closed the fridge and decided to go upstairs and check on Andrea. She was not angry with the girl anymore, but she might have had made a mistake. How the girl will react to her presence again was uncertain.

**Miranda's/Andrea room**

“Andy, Miranda is downstairs and will come to see you any minute now. Do you think you could manage to eat something or drink the tea?”

Cara asked in a calming tone and walked to the bed where Andrea got back into just seconds ago, with the girls help. The twins were walking around, not too certain as to what they were supposed to be doing. Their mother was back home, and they knew that Miranda did not like anyone around after a flight or something like that.

Miranda walked up the steps in the direction of her room on a mission. She needed to get back Andrea's care and needed this quickly before the girl ran away. She cannot lose the girl’s affection, as a friend, if it the need to be. As she stops at her room, Cara is giving the tray to Andrea and the girls, near the window, looking to her bed.

“Bobbseys, thanks for taking care of Andrea. Cara.”

As Cara is leaving the room Miranda stopped her with her hand.

“You have the next three days off, Enjoy it.”

“Thanks Miranda.”

Cara left the room; the twins following her. They realized the atmosphere there was getting thick and both Andy and their mother needed to talk.

Miranda stopped in the middle of the room and Andrea realized that she was waiting for her permission to approach. The girl waved with her hand and Miranda came closer to her bed.

“Miranda, how is the shoulder?”

Miranda was speechless, how was it possible the girl was asking about her shoulder after all that happened.

“My shoulder is fine Andrea. Thanks for the concern about it but it’s really nothing.”

“You could have died Miranda.”

“Please Andrea, do not think like that. It was something small, nothing huge. But Andrea, how are you feeling?”

Andrea moved a bit in the bed. Miranda, still standing up, only looked.

“You can sit, you know. I do not bite Miranda.”

“Well, Andrea, I believe this is what expected from me. Not you, you are the most kindness person I ever met. Probably a lot of people think the same.”

As she finished, Miranda carefully sat on her bed, near Andrea's left leg.

The two women stayed quiet, looking at each other for some amount of time until Miranda decided to break the ice.

“The girls and Cara informed me that you were not well this morning.”

“Yes. I believe it is normal.”

“Yes, it is. How are you feeling now?”

“I-I don't know really. I am tired. I never imagined a pregnancy could be this hard.”

“Yes. It is. I still remember with my Bobbseys.”

“I believe with twins it’s worse. I am glad to know there is only one here.”

Andrea put her right hand on her stomach and Miranda smiled from the gesture. Miranda put her hand on the top of Andrea's hand. They were looking at each other, both women were surprised at this.

Miranda tried to take her hand off the top of Andrea's but the journalist did not allow that to happen. Instead, she gave a big smile to the older woman, who had a serene face with a relaxed expression.

“I don't mind Miranda.”

“I am glad to have this sidelight.”

Andrea slowly took her hand out of Miranda and both women felt the loss. Miranda because it was nice to feel the hands of the young woman and Andrea because she loved to be able to continue it.

“You know Miranda, I am trying to think at the name of the baby. I know it is new and I even did not imagine being pregnant at this age. Not that I did not want a baby, but a single mother is not easy...”

Miranda put her hand back to her lap, trying to digest the information Andrea was sharing with her. The name of the baby, at singular, not babies. How could she tell the girl the truth about her pregnancy?

“Andrea, what were the names you are thinking? If it's ok with you.”

“Oh I made a huge list. It's here.”

Andrea take her mobile that is on her duvet. The gesture making the top of her pajamas going up, a bit too high in Miranda's eyes. The older woman, by instinct, moved her tongue slowly around her lips.

As Andrea sat back properly on the bed she took notice of Miranda lips, they look more red than usual and more wet too. Andrea shocked her head, with a negative, trying to clean her mind from it.

“Anything wrong Andrea?”

The tone of voice of Miranda made Andrea smile. A big smile that could make the journalist have the best dreams of her life.

“No. Not at all. Here we go.... If is a boy: Alexander.”

“To formal Andrea.”

“Hum, Jonas.”

“A beautiful hebrew name.”

“Hum, Aaron.”

“Another good choice. A hebrew name too but popular at the countries that speak English since the Protestant Reformation.”

“And the last boy one: Gabriel.”

“Andrea, I didn't know you liked so many hebrew names. Any descendents in this part of your family?”

Andrea didn't know what to say. She chose names that she likes, it's true, but she knew Miranda is Jewish.

One day Nigel told her, totally drunk that night, the secret of their bosses. He told her but she could never tell Miranda she knew it.

“I like them.”

Miranda saw the posture of the girl's shoulders that there was something more was there but for some reason, Andrea did not want to tell.

“And what are the list for a girl?”

“Well, this is more difficult.”

Miranda looks to the girl and was not able to identify the reason. She raised her eyebrows. Andrea's cheekbones started to become a bit red.

“Hum, Alexandra.”

“I believe you already told a male version to this one.”

“Okay, you do not like at all.”

“I did not say a thing.”

“Believe me Miranda, you do not need to. But, to the others: Amelia”

Miranda decided to be quiet with the choice of girl names. She chose the one's for her daughters, James was not able to do such a thing with glamour.

Andrea realized that Miranda would not say a word and decided to continue with the list.

“Audrey, because of Audrey Hepburn.”

“A very good actress. Are you fond of her?”

“Not really but I love her movie: Sabrina.”

“I do not remember that one with her but the girls watched the remake.”

“Another one is Justine.”

“A list of very Catholic names, different from the boys' previous list.”

“Yes I know. But I have one more. The one that I am really into, almost decided on.”

“Shall I know what is the lucky one?”

Andrea was not able to not have a bright smile now. She already chose the name, maybe she will put as a name and middle name, but this one will be there.

Miranda looked to the suddenly bright smile of the girl and was wondering why. What name is that, responsible for so much light in the girl eyes.

“Miriam. A very important Jewish name, that means rebellious.”

Miranda was sure if she was standing up she would fall. Luckily she was on her bed.

When she decided to come to America, her first name became something in the past as well as the rest of all her life in England.

A groan, that made Andrea wonder if the choice of the name of her baby girl, was a mistake. Nigel told her Miranda's real name and now she was wondering why the editor-in-chief did not use her real name. Obviously that many people changed their names to be famous but the way Nigel told her, not with further details, this was not the case. It was something more, something about Miranda's life in England.

“It's a beautiful name Andrea.”

“Yeah! But I am wondering if it is too strange, something like: Miriam Justine.”

“No, it is a beautiful choice.”

“So that's it! If it is a girl it will be Miriam Justine.”

Miranda was trying to control the watering eyes that suddenly were at bay. The girl wanted to name her baby after her name. It was a beautiful proof of love... love? Where did this come from, Miranda was wondering now.

Andrea moved on the bed, now the girl was on her knees, watching the intense feelings that were coming from Miranda but was not able to see it straight.

“I am glad that you think this too.”

“And for a boy, any mix too?”

“No, not really. To a boy I want something simple but not less strong.”

Miranda put her hand at the girl left leg. The act sending both of women groan silent, deep keeping their breath. None of them aware of the reason's of each other be the same but not wanting to say it loud.

“Andrea, I need to share something important to you. I believe it is time to do that.”

“What is it? Is something wrong with my baby?”

Instinctively Andrea moved her hand to her belly once again. Miranda was now with a true big smile.

“No dear, nothing is wrong with your babies health.”

“Babies?”

“Yes Andrea. You are expecting twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**39.**

 

**Priestly's Townhouse**

**Miranda/Andrea room**

 “No dear, nothing is wrong with your baby’s health.”

“Babies?”

“Yes, Andrea. You are expecting twins.”

The information that Miranda just gave her made Andrea want to cry, to scream, and to hide all her feelings all at the same time. Her heart was now beating so fast that she was not sure if she would be able survive that.

Everything's happened faster than anything she could believe would be possible. Not too long ago she was only a woman with a crush on her boss; after all she was a woman in a very bad relationship with her boyfriend and then all of sudden she was pregnant with twins.

She didn't know how to react to that. Now, her emotions were betraying her in a way that she did not believe was even possible. Miranda was telling her that she would be having twins, just as she had.

“Twins?”

“Yes dear, twins.”

“Girls, boys?”

“Does it matter?”

Andrea let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Miranda was telling her something that would change her life, forever. She was a single mother, who had not only one, but two babies. How could she deal with this?

Andrea started to cry harder and harder, sobbing with the pain feeling the weight on her shoulders. She did not want to go back to her apartment and find a new place. Plus, her job probably would not be able to be done since she couldn’t see herself running to get Miranda's coffee with a huge belly. So basically she was homeless with no job.

Miranda felt Andrea's body shivering and the sobs of the girl was not making it easier for her to keep the distance. She desperately wanted to pull the girl into her arms and make her feel safe.

“Andrea”

“Mi-Miranda, what I will do?!”

Andrea suddenly stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Miranda's brain was a bit slow, only to have realized that suddenly the younger woman was not there when she heard the click of the door of the bathroom being locked.

The older woman ran to the door and knocked on it.

“Andrea, please, open the door.”

“Leave. Leave me alone.”

Miranda decided to leave the girl, but not for too long. She left her room only to go downstairs and ask Cara to make a light food since no one looked really hungry. The house was to eat the leftovers.

“A salad and some grilled chicken. That's all.”

Cara felt shivers run down her body with the formality. Miranda didn't use it in her house and for this to happen meant that something was really wrong.

“As you wish Miranda.”

“And do not disturb me. I will eat when I am able to get to it.”

“Yes Miranda.”

As Miranda started to go upstairs again, she looked at her daughter sitting in the small library on the ground floor. The girl was studying for wherever it was. Miranda did not want to disturb her. Plus, she had a mission, to get Andrea out of the bathroom.

Miranda stepped in the door of her room and heard the sound of someone throwing up. She walked in the direction of her bed side table  and opened it and took out a small key. She might have used the copy of the bathroom key door once or twice since she lived in the townhouse.

Walking with firm steps she stopped again, outside the bathroom.

“Andrea, I am coming in.”

No voice came from inside. Miranda unlocked the door, as soon as the door inside hit the floor. As she came inside her heart broke, Andrea was shaking with new sobs. The girl was not throwing up anymore but one could tell she was sick.

“Andrea let me help you get back to the bed.”

Andrea only nodded, she was very weak unable to say a single world. As the older woman carefully put the younger one in the bed, with a kiss on the forehead made Andrea look at Miranda.

“Rest Andrea. Later we can eat and then talk.”

“Are you staying?”

“Would you like me stay here?”

“I don't want to be alone.”

“So I will be here. Close your eyes and try to get some sleep.”

Miranda slowly and very carefully put her hand in Andrea's hair. The girl had her eyes closed, trying to control her breath. She didn't know what to do but she was afraid to talk to Miranda. Feeling her hand, stroking her hair was almost like being in heaven.

After a while Andrea was in a deep sleep and Miranda was studying the Book. She could be to her study to look at it but she did not want to leave the girl alone, she couldn't do it.

Miranda was more and more conscious of the importance this girl had in her life. She never imagined that after all the failures of being married, she would be able to love someone so intensely, it this scared her.

After some time Miranda left her room and took out her mobile.

**Emily's apartment**

Emily was having a cinema moment with Serena and Jocelyn. They were trying to relax a bit since the last few days at the magazine had been totally crazy with Miranda’s different moods.

“I really do not understand Miranda these days, she is worse than her usual.”

“Ah Jocelyn she is always like that. We’ve known her for a while now but she is a queen, we can’t manage her mood.”

“Really Serena, this is the nicest from you....”

“But she is a queen. I would do anything for her.”

At this statement from Serena, Emily looked surprised and a bit angry. Her tone of voice accusing.

“Anything?!”

“Anything. And I know you would too. And any other staff of Runway. We love her, she drives us crazy and we do not mind at all. She is perfection, a queen that all of us want to be around.”

“Serena, Jocelyn, it is better if we finish the night.”

“It is a shame that you want to finish like that. Good night Emily.”

Jocelyn and Serena decided to leave while Emily stayed alone, crying. She did not realize until now, how the two women were closer. She loved the brazilian one but didn't know what to do about it.

**Priestly's Townhouse**

**Miranda/Andrea room**

Miranda was tired and she decided the best way to relax was in a nice warm bath. She and Andrea ate in the room, a small portion of salad and soup. The girls left a bit before dinner to a friends house for a sleepover. Miranda took the opportunity to stay alone with the young woman and told Cara to go home.

As she slowly walked to her bathroom, kissed Andrea’s forehead, and put her hand on her stomach. It had been a long time since the twins were born, but she still remembered all the steps from her pregnancy. More than anything, she remembered how her ex-husband was supportive but more than that, she had remembered how was her sex life before. During and after the twins.

Miranda always had a very intense sex life, from her young adult life until her divorce. Then some casual intercourse with some of the models and executives a bit after her first marriage went wrong.

As the girls started to get older she decided that another father figure was important so her last marriage with Stephen became a reality. In the end, one of her biggest mistakes.

Miranda never felt to much for her ex-, he was charming and elegant and not really rich. She was no fool, he married her because of her money, in their contract was said if the marriage survived 5 years he could have an exorbitant quantity of money. But it didn't last that long, after two years Stephen started to sleep with other women and even brought them to the townhouse, luckily the girls were not there at that moment.

Now, looking back to the woman in her bed, the editor-in-chief understood that she had never felt anything this big, that immense necessity of taking care of someone and more than this, that constant feeling of making sure that, that person was safe. She would do anything to protect Andrea and their babies, hers too, she would enamorate the girl, and then, she will have the family that she always dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fic and Happy New Year. :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all like the surprise! Happy New Year guys!

**40.**

Andrea was having a dream about Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy and her babies. They were all together on a beach, Andrea didn't know where it was but she never felt so loved.

Cassidy and Caroline were playing on the beach. Miranda was sitting at Andrea's back and her hand is resting on the younger woman’s belly. A kiss on the chest and Andrea looked back, a shy smile forming.

“You know I love you, don't you?”

“Yes Darling, I am aware of the mutual feeling.”

The two of them changed the position a bit and Andrea kissed Miranda's lips tenderly. The two women smiled but suddenly the atmosphere changed.

There was dark clouds and heavy rain, Cassidy and Caroline were now inside the sea, not near the beach anymore and Miranda was swimming trying to catch her children.

Andrea screamed her lover’s name and then...

“Miranda!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Miranda was sitting on her sofa in the corner of her bedroom when Andrea started to move a bit in her bed. The girl had a peaceful expression and Miranda was not able to take her eyes from her. She calmly put the book on the small table and walked to see the girl closer.

Miranda was just starting to sit on the end of her bed to admire the true beauty when suddenly Andrea became agitated. The older woman was thinking to put her hand on her, maybe her shoulder when suddenly a painful scream rang with her name.

Andrea was now sweating and her breath was rough. She looked to be in a panic, totally unfocused of reality and this broke Miranda's heart.

“Andrea. Darling.”

Andrea heard a voice that she knew very well but she cannot see straight. Her heart was pounding in her chest and felt like it would come out from her mouth at any second.

“Andrea. Calm down, please.”

At this Andrea looked towards the woman, becoming aware of her presence for the first time. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Andrea let go a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

“Mi-Miranda?”

“Yes dear. Everything is alright. Can you tell me what happened in your nightmare?”

“Uhm...”

“Please, why did you scream my name with such agony?”

A tear feel from Andrea's face and Miranda was not able to deal with all the pain and took the girl in her arms. They held each other as if life depended on this. Andrea was trying to be safe and made sure Miranda was okay. Miranda wanted to give to the youngest woman all the safety of the world. It was in that position that the twins found the adults.

Miranda could feel the nails of Andrea deeply cutting her skin. Whatever the nightmare, it might be too frightening for the girl to react like that.

“Andrea, dear, you are hurting me.”

“Mi-Miranda, are you alive?”

A snort came from her lips before Miranda was able to stop it. At this sound, Andrea stopped the sobs and made a small distance between them. She slowly took her trembling hands to the older woman's face, and with all the care she could find, she held her face in her hands. Miranda, on the other hand, closed her eyes after she felt the girl's hand caring and liking her touch.

“Yes, Andrea, I am very alive.”

“The girls?”

Miranda opened her eyes with this question. She was loving the girl’s touch, she will never be able to deny this but the fragile and scared voice of Andrea was overwhelming.

“The Bobbseys are alright Andrea. In this dream of yours, were the girls in it?”

“Y-Yes.”

“And why were you scared for Caroline and Cassidy?”

“They were drowning. Then you went into the sea to save them. And I lost all of you.”

Miranda suddenly felt as she could faint if she was not sitting on her bed. Andrea just told to her that she was scared to death because her daughter and she were drowning in the ocean.

Miranda suddenly became nauseous and needed to rush to the bathroom. Andrea felt the emptiness but as soon as she realized what was happening she rushed to the bathroom to be with Miranda. The older woman had been helping her for so long, and now she is the one who was needed.

As Andrea got there the woman was white as a sheep. Her lips were trembling and her hands were sweaty. Andrea went to the sink and took a small cloth in her hands. Slowly she applied it on Miranda's neck and they sat side by side on the marble floor.

The two of them stayed there for a long time until Miranda was able to stand up, with Andrea's help.

“Where is my phone?”

“Hum, probably on the bed. Why?”

“You scared me with your dream Andrea. I want to call the girls.”

“Caroline and Cassidy are not here?”

Andrea was a bit surprised. She remembered the girls taking care of her. She believed it was not too long ago but she was not certain about how long it was...

“They are at a friend’s house, for a sleepover and movies and popcorn.”

“Wow! That sounds amazing!”

“Pardon?”

Miranda was already with the mobile in her hands and was listening impatiently to the noise of a waiting caller. Andrea was talking about something but she couldn't really pay any attention to anything.

“Hi Mom!”

“Bobbsey are you alright?”

“Yes mom. Cassidy is fine too. Are you okay? Something happen with Andy?”

A relief came through Miranda’s body, her shoulder was now hurting tremendously. She was definitely in need of a painkiller.

“We are alright Caroline. See you both tomorrow afternoon.”

Miranda finished the call and look to Andrea. As she was putting her mobile on the small table near the bed, she was attacked. Suddenly Andrea's lips were on hers. The girl’s mouth was trying hard and in a furious way, onto Miranda's lips nipping on her lower lip for permission to slide her tongue inside of her mouth.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, some of them already had been created, other one's might be in the near future of this fanfic. And I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**41.**

Was Miranda having a sweet dream or what? Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined something like that. In all her previous relationships kisses were quick flashback in her brain and she is not able to do any movement.

She was in shock and taken by surprise by Andrea's movement and more than anything, scared of the girl’s behavior. It’s not that she did not like it, she only didn't know how to react to this. Andrea was trying hard to deepen the kiss, should she allowed it or should she put the girl in her place?

As Miranda's brain was working, she did not realize that Andrea stopped her movements and was now a bit far from her body.

Andrea was feeling totally empty, not knowing how to react to this. She decided to expose herself kissing Miranda, without even think about the consequences of the act. The dream broke the last barrier between her courage and she did not want to be in doubt of how to show her love, yes love, to Miranda. But she did not respond to the kiss the way Andrea's wished.

During all the time at the hospital, she believed she saw something more at the way older woman acted and talked, but now she realized that was always a kind of stupid dream.

As Andrea started to get out of the bed, she felt a hand at her forearm. She looked down to the soft hand that is keeping her in place.

“Andrea. We need to talk.”

“No Miranda, we do not need. You made very clear a few seconds ago. Nothing needs to be said.”

“Oh I believe we have a lot we need to be talked about. And now.”

“No! What part of not needing to be talked about you are not able to follow? I am sure you can understand English, you are a powerful woman after all.”

“Andrea...”

“No. I am not like the idiots of your ex's. We are not going to talk. Find another person to play with. I am leaving!”

“No you are not.”

Miranda was now using more force to keep the younger woman still. She will not allow the girl out of her life like that. Not without a fight.

“I will release your forearm if you stay still in this bed.”

Andrea was tired of all of this and suddenly she was trembling and her eyes were unfocused. Miranda, as soon as she saw what was happening took her hand from the girl and started to wonder how she could have done it.

The girl was living a violent relationship and she was using force to make her stay. Miranda was not thinking with her mind but with her heart, a dangerous thing.

“I am sorry Andrea.”

Andrea started to shake violently and in a quick movement tried to stand up to run to the bathroom. She failed and if was not for Miranda's strong arms, she would be on the floor.

Miranda felt remorse as soon as she saw the state the girl was in and felt really bad she caused it. She slowly put the girl back in the bed, but the movement unfortunately made Andrea sick and threw up, some of it got on to Miranda's body.

The editor-in-chief tried to stay. The situation was not good at all. She took Andrea's face in her hands and very calmly started to talk.

“Andrea. Andrea, dear, you need to calm down. If not for me, for the babies.”

The mention to the unborn babies was the trick and Andrea's eyes started to focus again.

“I am soo sorry Andrea. I did not mean to scare you. We need to go to the bathroom, you need to take a shower or a bath, please.”

Andrea looked at Miranda, the woman asked something and finished with “please.” It was something that was not common to be said to her employees. Andrea slowly stood up, this time with Miranda's help, and both slowly went to the bathroom.

Miranda slowly started to take Andrea's clothes off. She didn’t want to take advantage of the situation but her eyes once in awhile took a chance and looked the stunning body in front of her. The girl was beautiful, she could not deny it.

The attraction has been there for a while and now Andrea, her “wife”, was in front of her only in panties and a bra. Not fashion clothes but she definitely could forgive the girl, she can be in Walmart clothes and would not take out the effect of how beautiful and delicious she was.

“I can take care of myself alone Miranda.”

The tone of voice, cold and dry, almost like herself, made Miranda shiver. She looked at the girl, in the mirror, their eyes meeting.

“I will go quickly to the other bathroom, on the same floor, to take a quick shower and will be back in less than five minutes. Then I will come in to see how you are.”

“I don't believe I will be able to stop you.”

“No dear, not a even a little. You did not feel good a couple minutes ago and I don't want the risk of you hurting yourself.”

Miranda left the bathroom wondering if she made the right move, but she was cognizant that if there was a wrong movement, the girl would run out of her life forever.

The kiss, Miranda could still feel it on her lips and even if it was the only and last kiss between them she would remember it forever. But she didn’t want it to be the last. She wanted this almost at first sight and she would need to do everything right to be sure that the journalist stayed with her.

As she left her room, an idea came to her mind. She will be able to satisfy the necessity of this.

**10 minutes later**

Miranda, as promised, was sitting in front of her bathroom where Andrea was still taking her bath. She asked exactly five minutes ago if she was alright and the reply was fine. She was able to listen a bit more, the girl was tired. She decided to ask once again but now, no reply; scared, Miranda decided to go inside the bathroom. The view almost made her lose her control and attack the girl.

Andrea was in a fluffy towel drying all the curves of her body. Miranda now was jealous and wishing to be in the place of that towel and dry every single part of the girl's body. Suddenly she felt her mouth was really dry while other parts of her anatomy were very awake. She tried to realize a bit of discomfort, moving her legs a bit closer but this only made the things worse and a soft moan escaped her lips.

Andrea was so deep in her emotions that she didn't register the entrance of Miranda. She was paying attention of the slight changes of her body because of the babies. She was supposed to realize it before, but how could she have a small single time to see that.

Working at Runway was a chaotic day-by-day job, even if the salary didn’t recompense the work, but to be around Miranda, yes, it was worth it. Obviously the woman makes everybody life a hell, driving all of them crazy but she is a queen.

But now Andrea was feeling lost, the woman she loves, just showed her that the feeling were not mutual and she does not want to be near the Ice Queen anymore. Yes, this was the feeling when the kiss was not reciprocal, she kissed the Ice Queen.

Andrea's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft moan coming not too far from where she was standing up. She very slowly saw Miranda stopped there, not moving, apart a single and fast, movement bringing her legs closer. The view made Andrea slightly hungry but she was sure this didn't mean anything. The woman was injured, it was probably only a reflex to make the shoulder less painful, moving the weight to another leg.

The two women continued looking to each other until a very loud bang made both of them jump. Just seconds after this, a scream. The twins. At this both women looked at each other and without thinking, ran outside of the room trying to find out what was wrong with Caroline and Cassidy, or both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> another update I will do today along the day. Since is half-past midnight here, time to go to sleep....  
> Hope you all enjoyed it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runway staff, Miranda as a boss and Andy totally in love. But then, Andrea and Miranda will find each other, slowly. Mirandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I do not own “DWP” and its characters and I do not have profit from my fic …“DWP” belongs to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I only write to entretain the fans of this amazing movie!   
> *English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.* 
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**42.**

**Priestly's Townhouse**

Caroline Priestly was in her room listening to some music when Cassidy came. They were trying to give some privacy to their mother and Andrea, both worried about what direction this relationship was going.

As both of them sat on the big bed, a loud noise sounded and suddenly Cassidy was screaming. Caroline looked at her sister and put her hands on her twin’s face. Blood.

“Mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Andrea opened the door quickly, followed by Miranda. The scene in front of them made both women crazy with worry.

The window of the room was broken, a big piece of rock was on the floor with a paper on it. Caroline held her hand protecting her sister's' face; Cassidy had blood going down her neck.

Miranda ran to Caroline looking with her trembling hand, how badly the injury was.

“Cassidy, darling. Are you in too much pain? Where is it hurting? Are you able to see properly?”

Cassidy was going to tell her mother that she felt fine, at least she didn't feel like something was wrong but she couldn't. She was as speechless, as her sister.

In the middle of the room, was Andrea, totally naked. In a rush to get to the twins, the towel had been forgotten somewhere between running from Miranda's room to Cassidy's.

The women in the room were not aware of this, both too scared and frightened that something had happened to the twins, to even think about it.

Reality started to come in to them when, Caroline point to Andrea. At this, Miranda looks to the younger woman and even with her daughter hurt in her arms, she cannot stop to feel the lust and desire in all her body.

Caroline ran to her bathroom and brought a towel for Andy. She looked at the woman in front of her and gave a small smile. Andrea took it and went out of the room. Before Miranda could do anything, Andrea was back, her mobile in her hands.

“Yes, I really would like this as fast as possible. (pause) No, they look fine but just in case. (pause) Thanks.”

“Andrea?”

Andrea knew this tone of voice. The Ice Queen, the Devil in Prada in full force. But Miranda's eyes were showing something different: fear.

Andrea and everyone ay Runway knew about the adoration Miranda has for her children. If you did something, a single thing to them, you were going to have a hell of a life after it. But Andrea just told Miranda she was going to leave and maybe this, together with what just happened, was too much for the older woman to cope.

“Miranda, I just called the police, they will be here in less than 10 minutes with a forensic team to look over everything in the room. I am now calling your daughter's doctor to have a look at the girls.”

And like that Andrea disappeared into the hallway, using only a long fluffy towel.

Miranda slowly brought Cassidy on to the bed, with Caroline's help. They, very slowly, made the girl comfortable in her bed with two pillows behind her back. Miranda didn't want her daughter's head totally on the pillow since pieces of glass can be at the area.

“Bobbsey, are you feeling dizzy?”

“No mom, but I have a headache.”

“I believe it is because of the cut, doesn't look like it’s too deep but I am not sure. I can't do to much with only one hand.”

“Mom, I am going downstairs to bring some ice.”

“No! I do not want you too far from my view a single second until the police get here.”

A few minutes later Andrea was back using a cream top and a comfort trousers. She looked at the three women on the bed and decided she could not leave them, not now.

She didn't know where to go because of her situation. But at this exact moment she wanted and needed to be with the woman she loves and her daughters. She would think about the future, whenever it was, later on. Now, her priority was her baby's' health, Cassidy’s injuries, Caroline’s obvious anxiety, even with the girl trying hard not to show it and the fear that she saw in Miranda's eyes. All the rest would be postponed.

Andrea was officially Miranda's wife, that was all the world outside the townhouse would believe, but if she needed to leave the Priestly's quickly, she could always say they are having problems in paradise.

Miranda's reputation with her love life would make it easy. It would not be news, another ruined marriage, except that this time, there would not be an ex-Mr. Priestly leaving the place but a woman that was much younger and pregnant.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and it made all of them jump a little.

“I am going to open the door Miranda.”

“Thanks Andrea.”

**Ground floor**.

As soon as Andrea opened the door three police officers stepped inside. They started a quick conversation with her when the door was closed but before they could move to go upstairs, the door rang again. The police officers looked curious.

“It was the twins doctor. She is going to check over them.”

Andrea opened the door in a rush, she was not sure if there were any paparazzi around.

“Dr. Ayren, Miranda is waiting for you. The girls are shaking.”

“Hello Andy. Nice to meet you.”

The doctor spoke to Andrea many times on the phone when Cassidy or Caroline were sick but, they never met.

“Thanks. I am so worried about Cassidy.”

Andrea started to walk upstairs followed by the police and the doctor. When the five of them arrived at the room, Miranda was trying to calm her daughters. She looked to the door and all of them came inside. The police officers were a bit scared because of Miranda's reputation.

“Mrs. Priestly we are...”

Before the policeman could continue speaking, Miranda stood up using her good hand.

“Call me Miranda, officer...”

“James Dlonnydan.”

“Officer Dlonnydan. My daughters are very apprehensive with what happened in our home. I am enraged that someone could have the nerve to break my window. I demand everything be further and properly checked into. That's all.”

Miranda stood up from the bed with her daughters, leaving the room. The two policemen looked at her clothes, or better, the almost not existent clothes with lust. They would not deny that she was a very attractive woman.

The other police officer, a young woman, looked at Miranda's body too. Andrea, looked all of them paying undue attention for her “wife” decided to do something.

“Miranda and I are very worried about the house safety. I will talk with her private security employees, but I would like to know if it is possible to have a patrol car in front of our home.”

“We will see if it is possible Miss Sachs.”

“Thanks a lot officer Danielle, it will be very reassuring to me and my family.”

Andrea did not correct the policeman that spoke to her but her reply made it very clear her stance in this family. Even if she was not really a couple, this would not change a thing. She knew that this woman was able to do something she never imagined, she was deeply in love and knew no one else would be able to take Miranda's space in her heart.

Andrea decided to leave the police work in the room and walked in the direction of her room. She was suddenly very tired, and she believed it was all the stress involving the day. When she arrived at Miranda's room the woman was on “their” bed, crying. Andrea rushed to her, sat on the bed and put her right hand on Miranda's knee.

“Miranda, what happened?”

“Andrea?!”

Miranda's eyes are watering, her face pale. Andrea didn't know what to do. She slowly took Miranda's face in her hands so, she was looking at the sadness in the blue eyes.

Miranda was almost forgetting how to breath. She was looking into those eyes that had captured the soul of the woman she fell in love some months ago. A heedless moment and slowly she started to care too much, unlike an admiration for someone with a powerful life to live.

Andrea could see all the fear in Miranda's eyes and she was confused. The woman she was in love with, the woman she loved, and adored could do anything to protect her family was afraid, the two feelings that didn't fit her.

At Runway she was the woman that drove everyone crazy, in Andrea's heart she was the woman that drove her crazy. But she was totally into this, as all the staff at the magazine. They wanted Miranda crazy as ever, powerful with no leash and see her like this, scared for the two people she loved more, was upsetting Andrea with no end.

“Miranda, pay attention to what I will say.”

Miranda nodded, not able to say a single thing.

“I am with you, I am not leaving okay. I love these girls with all my heart and I will not leave you alone. We are in this together, even if we are not exactly a family.”

Miranda needed to do something, she needed to be able to speak and put an end to all this nonsense with Andrea. They were only hurting each other.

“Y-y-you are family Andrea.”

The tone of voice is small and low and Miranda did not recognize herself when she spoke. The women in her life were in danger: Cassidy was scared, Caroline hurt, the man that hurt Andrea still outside. She needed to be strong to defend them, didn't matter how devastated she was.

“Miranda, we know that I am not your wife but I will be helping you, as ever, since I started to be your assistant.”

“Andrea, please...”

“Miranda, I am hurt. I don't want to speak about it now and I need you to respect it. I am here for you and the twins and I will always be, doesn't matter in what direction our relationship will go.”

Andrea slowly approached Miranda and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Did the doctor said anything to you about Cassidy?”

“No.”

“I will go to make some tea. I believe all of us need it.”

Miranda was not able to speak anymore. She was shaking inside and only nodded, one more time.

Andrea started to go downstairs and Miranda very slowly went to her bedside table and with trembling hand, opened it.

**Kitchen**

Andrea was making tea for them. She knew Miranda well and nothing would calm her right now. Well, maybe coffee but she wanted her sleeping so coffee was not an option.

Andrea made two cups with chamomile tea but at Miranda's cup she put a bit of sugar and slowly started to go upstairs. Arriving at the room, the doctor was there, giving the news to Miranda.

“Cassidy had some superficial cuts, nothing big. I cleaned it and you need to give her some tylenol every 4 hours to decrease the pain. She had have a small deep cut at her head that I closed properly. I gave her and Caroline a pill, nothing too strong, that will be a subtle depressant effect.”

Dr. Ayren looked at Andrea.

“I have one for you too Miranda, you need to try to be calm. And also one for you, Andrea.”

At this statement Miranda stood up and got closer to the doctor, she was enraged l.

“I will take it only after the police tell me the situation. And Andrea will not be taking any drugs. I did not agree with this and this was the final word.”

“Miranda, it is really good medication and it will be fine.”

“Clarissa, what part of my wife is not taking drugs you did not understood?! Andrea was not taking a thing, she already had other drugs to take.”

“Miranda, is the marriage real?”

The doctor listened to the news at the radio when she was in her office. Those are on the television and internet too but she knew Miranda for a long time, ever since she discovered about her pregnancy. They were not exactly friends but, the relation was a bit more closer then doctor-patient.

“Clarissa, Andrea is pregnant and soon will be a mother. I want you to help and our children will be in your hands. That's all.”

Dr. Clarissa Ayren smiled to Andrea and nodded to Miranda. She knew that nothing more would be said and decided to leave the two women alone.

“If you need anything Miranda, call me. Andrea, nice to meet you.”

Andrea went to the door with the doctor and smiled. As she left, the journalist closed the door.

“Miranda, to the world I am your wife but the reality is something other. I do not want you talking to others in my place. I can speak for myself.”

“Andrea, sorry.”

“About my babies, I can take care of it by myself. I like your help as a friend but you are not going to have a parent place in their lives.”

“Why?”

“Because we are not a couple Miranda and I don't want to lie to them. It was enough the confusion created in your daughter's mind.”

“Is so frightening to be my wife?”

“No Miranda, I believe will not be but we like it other, but no love is here. The kiss I gave to you was not reciprocal and I believe the feelings I have for you either.”

Miranda was hurt. She doesn't want to be near Andrea anymore and decided to go to stay with her daughters.

“Andrea, I was hoping this nonsense of yours finished. I will do all the arrangements to your divorce as you as possible.”

When Andrea listened the word divorce her all world collapse. She doesn't want to leave, she wanted to be there and maybe one day they will be a couple, before or after the babies born.

“Try to have a nap Andrea, you need your rest. That's all.”

Miranda left the room and Andrea slowly move to the center of the bed and when she took the pillow to sleep, a box is on it. She looked to it suspicious, surely this was not there before. With trembling hands, the journalist opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice weekend.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:   
> There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**43.**

Andrea's hands were shaking so much that the girl didn't know if she could do anything to stop it. When she looked at the small box on it she felt as all the air in the room suddenly disappeared. A beautiful velvet navy box, outside it, Andrea's name.

Andrea opened it and felt pain in her chest. Inside the box was an obviously expensive engagement ring. She didn't know well about it but coming from Miranda, could not be less than perfect, beautiful and obscenely expensive.

As she took the ring from inside the box, she looked at it more carefully and quickly tapped on her mobile the information from the box. The result almost made Andrea faint. The jewelry is nothing more, nothing less than a 33.10 carat GIA, light brown and yellow, the format, simple. The price, according with her research: 9 million dollars*.

The journalist put the ring back in the velvet box and stood up from the bed. She needed to talk to Miranda, she loved the woman and it was impossible to ignore. That was Miranda's way, she just had the ring to officially put them together, she might even thought to do something in such a romantic way but because how Andrea talked to her the woman left it behind. If on purpose or not, Andrea was not sure and, she needed to find out.

Miranda didn't say a word but she wasn't exactly a woman that spoke more than necessary and Andrea was not letting her speak. The only thing the editor-in-chief was thinking now was what to do with this feeling burning inside her chest.

She knew that it was a possibility of Andrea not feeling the same but before this story with the hospital, she even didn't know how she felt.

Then, slowly the coins started to drop and even she was still trying to denying it, she now knows it was the truth. She loved the girl and she will probably would love her for the rest of her life. She could try to lie to herself and to the world, marry another man, maybe even have a fling with a women but no one would make her feel how she was feeling, for the better and for the worse.

**Living room**

**Hours later**

Miranda was now sitting on her large sofa in the living room, a glass of whiskey and ice in her hand. The girls, that woke up some time ago, sitting not too far from their mother, in silence.

Caroline and Cassidy were reading their books, both quiet there for a while, their rest at Caroline's room interrupted by a nightmare. So the girls decided to go downstairs since their mother might be reviewing the magazine. When they arrived there, no signal from her mother. They felt it strange but didn't want to interrupt her with Andrea.

The twins are reading a good sci-fi entertainment when suddenly their mother came inside. She gave a small sad smile, it was obvious to the girls that something was really wrong. As Miranda moved to the small table with some alcohol and ice, they knew.

Whatever happened upstairs was not good and they need to try to find a way to get these two women together.

“Mom”

“Yes Caroline.”

Caroline and Cassidy looked to each other, it was worse than they imagined. Basically all the time their mom call them “Bobbseys” and well, they love it. To say their name, outside public view, only in two situations, and none of them was good: bad notes in school and when she was upset and couldn't deny it.

“Mom, what do you think about we go to a picnic with Andy tomorrow?”

Miranda looked at her children and wondering how much they knew. They are smart, very intelligent but more than anything, intuitive.

“Darlings, I believe Andrea needs to take more time resting. And I do not want you both outside, at least, for now.”

“But Mom, a picnic is not a hard task.”, they said in unison.

“Bobbseys, I believe you still need to rest. Go back to sleep, darlings.”

Caroline is the first to close the book and then her sister followed not stopping. They knows that their mother is upset. As they were going upstairs, Andrea was coming downstairs. She give a small smile to the girls but they looked pretty upset.

“Good night Andy.”

“Good night girls.”

Andrea walked to the living room and a bit before she came inside the room ,she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding goes out. She very gently knocked on the door, but she knew it was loud enough for Miranda to look.

The hurt in Miranda's eyes almost made Andrea wished not to be alive. She never imagined the pain in someone else could be felt inside her own chest. They stayed looking to each other for seconds, minutes maybe, none of them were able to say a single word. Suddenly Miranda decided to break the ice, how incredible, the Ice Queen not liking the ice atmosphere that was so high in the living room.

“Andrea, I believe I left you at your room to sleep.”

Andrea moved a bit closer to the place that Miranda was sitting not sure what to do. She decided to sit on the corner of the long table there and received a reprehend look from the editor-in-chief.

“Andrea I believe that table was not an adequate place to sit. You have sofas, couches, chair to do it. So I would like to see you moving to somewhere more adequate.”

Andrea give a small smile and decided to continue in the place but then her hand moved inside the pocket on the robe she was using. She placed the small velvet navy box there and heard Miranda gasp.

Miranda had taken the box and put it on the bed hoping to be able in a very quick movement took it and proposed to the woman. The things didn't go the way she hoped and she left the room, forgetting the existence of the jewelry.

“Miranda, I believe this is for me.”

Miranda looked from the box to Andrea's eyes, swollen red and with some kind of hope but the editor did not want to make herself more of a fool.

“Why, did you think that was for you?”

“Why wouldn't it be?!”

“Well Andrea, this could be one old of my engagement rings...”

Andrea now had a big smile, she could not control it.

“Well, care to explain to me Miranda the engraved inside the ring. - To my darling wife. M.”

Miranda was feeling an animal just put inside a gate. Suddenly the strong woman that made them all fear their life was trapped. She totally forgot that she asked to this be written inside the ring.

“I know Miranda that none of your ex- husband's name started with M.”

Andrea slowly stood up and stopped in front of Miranda who now had her eyes closed. The older woman could feel the heat coming from the woman that she knew, was now, in front of her.

“Indeed. None of them.”

The smile now at Andrea's face could disarm Miranda in seconds. Andrea put her hand in the top of Miranda knee. The touch skin on skin making both women feel a current. They did not say a single word until the silence was too much and Miranda decided to speak.

“What are you doing here, Andrea?”

“I took the courage to come down to tell the woman I am in love with, that I accept it. That I would be glad to have her as my wife, for real. That this ring will make me the most happy woman in years and apart from my babies, that will be my world, you will be with them, and the girls, the love of my life.”

A lonely tear was falling down Miranda's face. She did not imagine it would ever get the girl to accept her and she wanted to share her life with her.

When Miranda decided to tell the world that Andrea was her wife, it was to defend the girl from wherever was the man that had the courage to touch her. And then, she decided to play music around the town and now this.

Miranda slowly opened her eyes and a bright smile started to form. Andrea was now having tears in her eyes.

“Are you sure you can deal with my change of moods, my sense of sarcastic humour, my workaholic behavior and...”

Before Miranda was able to continue her nervous speech her lips were silenced with another of Andrea's kiss. The feeling was now warming her body and the older woman couldn't deny how good it was to feel accepted and more. How it was good to discover that whatever was there, was powerful enough for them to survive any blockage.

Andrea was feeling like she was in heaven, Miranda not only accepted her kiss, she was kissing her back. It was the feeling of a powerful woman, with demanding personality was kissing her back was overwhelming and beautiful. She could die now, she would die happy.

Suddenly Miranda felt some weight on her shoulder, it was Andrea's arms, the younger woman was pushing her to deepen the kiss. This sensation was unbelievable, comforting and more than that, she was feeling complete for the first time in her life. She doesn't want this feeling disappear ever. She would do anything to keep this woman in her life. They are only kissing and this was unique.

Miranda stopped the kiss and took Andrea's face in her hands. Their eyes looked, no one needing to say a single thing, all the emotions were there. Both women smiled, not realizing how beautiful it was.

“I am glad darling that you believe you can deal with me. And I will guarantee to try my best to deserve this opportunity. My girls love you and I will love your babies as if they’re mine, I can guarantee, will be no difference between any of the children here. They are all Priestly's.”

At this statement Andrea started sobbing. Miranda was telling her that she was accepted, that the girls accept them and more than anything, that she wants their babies to be there, they will make a family.

Miranda moved Andrea from her front and with this the girl stood up, wondering where the older woman was going. The silent question was very quickly answered when Miranda took the velvet navy box in her hands and opened it. They both smiled.

A movement that Andrea was not expecting; Miranda put one of her knees on the floor and took the ring in her hand. Than, she took Andrea's hand and smiled.

“Andrea Sachs, would you give me the honour of being your wife?”

Andrea is smiling so beautifully that Miranda was wondering if the girl was true or an angel that just flew on in her living room.

“Ye-ah. Yeah. Yes!!!!!!!!”

Then both of them were on the carpet, kissing, since Andrea decided to jump on the older woman.

 

 

 

Ps:

 

I was thinking to put the link of the ring here but my Beta told links are not allowed. I decided put it at my twitter. Hope you guys can look there!

About the ring, similar of  Elizabeth Taylor engagement with Richard Burton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and since take to long to updated, another one is at the corner...  
> Enjoy.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:   
> There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**44.**

Andrea was kissing her and Miranda was still feeling over the moon about the whole thing. The girl, that she had been so enamoured with accepted her, she was indeed happy about them being a couple, despite the difference in their ages and Miranda the way she was. Andrea was in love, truly, in love. She saw the twins as her own and more than anything, she had accepted her name as the same name of her twins. She was indeed happy to be a soon-to-be step-mother, or whatever Caroline and Cassidy wanted to call it. Miranda had never felt this kind of love, someone loving her and her children, with no conditions at all.

Miranda stopped the kiss and took Andrea’s face in her hand.

“Darling, I love this reaction of yours but it can't really be like this. Apart from the fact that you are much younger, you still need to consider two factors: I have a damaged shoulder with a cast at the moment, and you’re pregnant. So jumping was not a good idea.”

Andrea felt her neck grow hot and she knew she was as red as a tomato now. She would like to be able to control herself but it felt like, suddenly her body and her skin was in need of Miranda’s touch at every single moment. She had been a fool putting the woman apart from her, now she almost desired to be able to fly back in time and starts everything again, the right way.

Now that they had made it clear that they want to be together, to be a couple, that marriage was not going to be something superficial for the press to see, it makes everything easier and less problematic. They only need to sit and talk, clear the air and everything will be fine.

Andrea feels safe with Miranda and the older woman feels loved and accept by the younger one. The first step, making sure both are clear about their feelings is done, now they only need to know each other better. Both women were sure that nothing will break what they have, because if their insecurities were able to be overcome, they will be a solid couple. 

Andrea looks to Miranda, her face still flushed and her brown eyes, watering, meets the blue one's. They smile to each other.

“Hum, what should I do?”

“We can go to my, our, room and try to sleep. Cuddle maybe, but no sex.”

“Miranda Priestly likes cuddling?! Oh my God, no one will believe it!”

“And why would anyone to know that? And well, I don't think I enjoyed this proximity of bodies before but I like to be able to touch you.”

Andrea lets out a cry, a soft moan, to be more precise. Miranda tried not smile bigger, at this. They have so much to learn but at the same time, they knew each other deeply.

“You don't play fair, do you know this!?”

Andrea kisses Miranda forehead and slowly stand up, offering her hand for the older woman to stand up too.

They walk together, hand in hand, until they reach the steps. At that, they look to each other and Miranda decides to go first, being sure this will give a perfect view to Andrea. She is sure that her effort becomes a good idea when she hears another moan coming from her now, officially, fiance.

“Darling, all in the right time.”

Andrea smiled, a bit upset, but confident that Miranda knows better than anyone what is right and wrong. She stops when the older woman stopped at the entrance to her room.

“You can stay here. In two days I will be taking the plaster off and then, if you wish, we can make arrangements to share the room. At the moment, we will need to do things this way or ...”

“This way is fantastic to me!”

Miranda nodded and went into the bathroom. Andrea walks to the bed and sat, quiet, looking around every single place in the room, taking in the information of all the things around that she has seen before, have but now, have a new meaning.

Miranda's room is beautiful and there are some photos of her and the twins. One photo takes Andrea's attention very fast, it is Miranda sitting on a bench with her hands on her belly, taking care of the twins. Other photos, all throughout her pregnancy, frame after frame, until one that is at the hospital, with the girls in her arms, a proud smile on the face of the new mother.

Andrea takes her time studying all photos around her, she is now standing up near one of the last frames, Miranda is with Cassidy and Caroline, it looks like a camping trip. Well, a “Priestley's way camping”, a very expensive, obviously from outside, cabin at the mountains. The three Priestley's very well dressed, smiling and at the back Patricia, sitting near Miranda.

“It was taken two and a half years ago, I had managed to have a one week of holiday and we went to Aspen. It was an acceptable place to stay in and well, the girls deeply enjoy the nature around and I loved the spa.”

“I am sure you loved it.”

Miranda nears Andrea and with her good arm, takes the girl’s hand.

“Time to go to sleep my darling.”

**2 hours later**

Andrea is sleeping, at the middle of the bed, a small smiling her lips. Miranda is near her but trying to not disturb the sleep of the younger woman. Not having been able to sleep, she is only there, seeing how fortunate she is to be, sharing her bed with the woman that she is sure will be the last and, is the only true love she ever had.

After a while, realizing that sleep will not come to her, Miranda decides to have a look at the electronic copy of the book and hopefully, when she is back, Andrea might be still sleeping.

As she leaves her room, she stops to have a look at the girls, they are still sleeping after the powerful medication. Downstairs, a cop is at the front door at the townhouse and at the backyard, more two men, both contracted by Miranda. She doesn't want to have any other kind of surprise, her girls are hurting and scared and this is enough to put Miranda into full Dragon mode.

As Miranda reaches her studio, she closes the door and gets her mobile. She doesn't care for the hour, she paid a large amount of money to be sure that when she needs help, they will be there for her. The phone rings, once, twice, three times before a tired and sleepy voice speaks.

“Miranda...”

“You know exactly how I hate be waiting.”

“I-I was sleeping.”

“Of course you were. I believe you knows what happened earlier at the townhouse. You have twelve hours to inform whom had done it. Twelve hours. That's all.”

All the events at the last hours are now making Miranda tired, she cannot focus at the book.

The girls went to their friends sleepover only to came back not long after and then, be injured at home.

The editor-in-chief takes her Blackberry and press number 3 in her mobile.

“Miranda.”

“Emily, I will be out of the magazine for four days. I had a brief look at the electronic copy of the book. Nigel will be at the command and if is something really important, send an e-mail. That's all.”

The next number, she knows by heart, Nigel has had the same landline for more than 20 years. At the second ring, a voice she did not recognize takes the call.

“Hey!”

“Excuse me, could you give the phone to the owner of the house.”

“Hum, sure Miranda. Nigel?!!!”

Miranda is now very upset how Nigel, her friend for years is again with the wrong man. She is not homophobic, never was and obviously not now that she is with Andrea, this kind of thing is not acceptable and ridiculous.

Miranda is aware that Nigel always like younger boys that do not respect him. This new one looks like he will not be a surprise, impolite, for sure, but what she is wondering is how he knows who she is.

After one minute, maybe less, finally Nigel takes the phone.

“Oh Miranda, sorry to keep you waiting. Doug was a bit nervous.”

“I see. I am not going to work for the next few days. I am only informing you of my new priorities Only let you inform of priorities now since I had some problems at home.”

“Is Andy okay? The girls?!”

“We had an incident at the townhouse earlier. The girls are shaken up and Cassidy had been hurt. Andrea is fine.”

“Wait! Miranda, what do you mean Cassidy is hurt?!”

“Someone decided to throw an object into Caroline's room and the girls were there together. I decided to leave town with them, early in the morning. I do not want to be at the townhouse for a few days.”

“Hum, where are you taken them?”

“A house from my past.”

“What?”

“Nigel, I will be away from the magazine for four days. If circumstances change, I will email you. I do not want to be disturbed by phone calls. That's all.”

And just like that, she finished the phone call. Now she only needs to rest for a few hours. In the morning, she will inform the girls about her decision and then, they will all go on a trip. In two days she will go back to the hospital, take off the plaster cast and return to where she knows all of them will be safe.

Only two people knew about this house. Even the girls never were taken there, it is her refuge for if things went wrong in the past. She is not been there for a long time but she is sure, nothing changed, it maybe a bit dusty around but they will clean it up and the house will be as beautiful as before.

Miranda turns off the lights downstairs and moves to her room. Andrea is still sleeping, didn't move an inch. Miranda slowly climbs in next to her, closing her eyes when she smells the other woman skin. And in seconds she is sleeping with her good arm, secure taking Andrea's waist near her.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another update will be tonight ...


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:   
> There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**45.**

**Priestly's Townhouse**

**8:00 am**

Miranda has already been awake for more than two hours now. She decided to leave the girls and Andrea sleep in, they need their rest, after all the recent events. She is tired too, it is true, but she will have time to rest when she arrives at the house.

As Miranda walks into the kitchen, Cara is there, already making breakfast for all of them and putting some things into two baskets that Miranda left the night before, with a note.

“Good morning Cara.”

“Good morning Miranda. I listened to the radio and it said that something happened here last night but they did not give any details.”

“Hum, already on the radio?!”

“Yes Miranda, unfortunately. What happened?”

“Someone decided to play with the wrong person. Cassidy is hurt but she will be fine.”

Cara realize that Miranda is not for small talk this morning and returned to putting things into the basket. Miranda nods and walks to the coffee machine, putting a small amount into a big cup and filling the rest with milk. Cara, that knows very well, her employee habits, only watches, noting that this is not a good morning at all.

“Cara, I will be out with the girls and Andrea, for probably four days but might be more than that. In two days I am taking this off – pointing to her plaster – and need to come here to the house briefly.”

“Yes Miranda. Do you need anything specific for the day you will be here?”

“No. Not at all. But if you can come while we are away and water the plants and the garden...”

“I will do it. Do not worry about anything.”

“Thanks Cara.”

As they finish their conversation a very sleepy Andrea arrives in the kitchen. Miranda smiles and Cara realizes that something has changed between them.

“Good morning Miranda. Hi Cara.”

“Hello, An- urgh, Miss Sachs.”

“Hey Cara, does Miranda told you the news?”

At this Miranda looks to Andrea wondering why she should tell Cara the “news”. The woman has been working for her for many years and is almost “family” as Roy too, but she doesn't need to inform them that their status changed and that Andrea will, indeed, become her wife, not a fiction, a reality.

“No, Miranda didn't.”

Andrea's smile now is genuine and bright and Miranda realizes that she will never be able to deny a single thing to the journalist. Before Andrea can say anything else, Miranda speaks.

“Andrea accept me as her soon-to-be wife.”

“What?!”

At this, the cup that Cara was taking to put at the shelves fell from her hand and smashed at the floor, broken in several pieces. She swallows, knowing very well how upset and angry Miranda is now. In all these years with her, Cara only broke two things before and the result was a very demanding speech to be more careful or she could lose her job.

“I am sorry Miranda, it's only the surprise of the news.”

“Hum, I believe you have reason for that. It is still surprising me why Andrea decided to take the risk to be with me. A person much older than her and...”

Before Miranda is able to finish her speech, Andrea is kissing her, hard, her hands at the older woman waist, not wanting her to move away at all.

After, Andrea moves quickly to look Cara's reaction. The result is priceless, Cara is standing with her mouth open, in shock. Andrea looks to Miranda, her face red, shy of been caught in a very intimate situation. Andrea starts to laugh.

“Oh my, you too...”

Miranda, with this, tried to take back her composure but totally failed seeing how Andrea is, in front of her, now taking her good hand on hers and kissing it.

“Miranda, you need to try to relax. I will certainty will not do it only once but many times, my love.”

Miranda take a deep breath, this girl will be her death, she is sure of it. As she is going to say something, Caroline and Cassidy come into the kitchen. Now all her family is together and Miranda loves to see it.

Caroline is the first one to see the happy face at her mothers' visage. She looks to Cassidy and the girl nodded to her, seeing the same. The twins look to Andrea and the girl is happy with no end. Something definitely happened between they go upstairs the previous night and this morning. The girls decided to speak, in unison.

“Good morning mom.”

“Good morning Andrea.”

Miranda moves to closer to her daughters and puts her good hand on top of Cassidy and then Caroline's shoulder. She really would love to take them into her arms but it is not a possibility now, it’s good that the plaster will be off soon.

“Bobbseys, I have something to tell you.”

At this, the girls move a bit from their mothers touch and look to the deeply blue eyes that they know well and love.

“Yes mother.”

Miranda is smiling now, the girls knows her so well that it scares her. Her Bobbseys are, and have always been, able to read her like no one else, maybe only Andrea is this powerful and accurate.

“Andrea is now officially and truly my fiancee.”

The girls look back to where Andrea is and the journalist is showing them her ring, moving her hand at the air. The twins hug their mother and Miranda kisses each of their foreheads.

“And me, no hug?”

Caroline is the first one to move to where the journalist is. They look each other for a few seconds and Andrea is starting to feel umcomfortable, she was sure that the girls likes her.

“Welcome to the Priestly's family.”

"Yes Andy, welcome.”

And like that, the twins hug her future step-mother and the three of them smiles to Miranda.

“Miranda, Andy, Caroline, Cassidy, the breakfast is ready.”

“Thanks Cara, you can go now. Remember about the plants.”

“Yes Miranda. Have a good day girls, An-Andrea, Miranda.”

Andrea is still smiling but her senses capture something else, the kitchen has two big baskets that are usually not there.

“Miranda, are we going somewhere?”

The twins follow Andreas's eyes and see the baskets and are smiling now.

“You agree with the picnic!”, they say excited.

“Picnic? What picnic?!”

Andrea cannot imagine Miranda Priestly going on a picnic as normal mortals so she is now curious about what might constitute a picnic with her gorgeous fiancee. Suddenly some images, not appropriate for the breakfast table,pop up in her mind and she became totally red faced.

Miranda, seeing this, smiles and decides that when the plaster is gone she will try her best to fulfill every one of these images that are in Andrea’s imagination. She is not sure if she can do it, it is been a long time since she has desired to gratify any of her sexual partners, but Andrea is definitely is worth it.

“No, Bobbseys, we are not going on a picnic.”

At this the shining eyes of the twins disappear and Andrea let out a small gasp from her lips. Miranda is totally awe with those lips and unconsciously lets her tongue move around her own lips. At that, Andrea repeats the movement until suddenly they are back to reality from the twins comments.

“Gross!”

Miranda looks to her daughters and doesn't know what to say. She has never, ever, behaved like that with any sexual partner ever, especially in front of her daughters.

“I apologize for my behavior girls, Andrea. We are going to travel.”

“Travel?!”

The reaction of the three of them together makes Miranda smiles. She will try to surprise the three girls of her life every single day, in more than a different ways, only to be sure she has their love, always.

“Yes Bobbseys.”

“Where are we going?”

The question, obviously, came from the journalist that Miranda is deeply and totally in love.

“A house that I have not been to for many years. It is a special place.”

“Oh mom, what house?”

“A house that even you Bobbseys do not know. I have not been there for almost fifteen years.”

“What?”

Again a surprise question coming from the three of them, now looking totally shocked at Miranda.

“Bobbseys, please, go upstairs and separate some clothes, special trousers since there we have horses. Caroline, help your sister.”

“Mom?”

“Yes Cassidy.”

“Is Patricia coming with us?”

“Yes dear, she is part of the family.”

At this statement the twins rush to go upstairs knowing very well that soon they will be going to this mysterious place.

**2 hours later**

Caroline and Cassidy are sitting together of the back of the car. Miranda decided to rent a car to travel, not wanting possible paparazis and all the media circus to discover anything. The car, rented in Emily's name, reducing the possibility of being discovered. If the rental were done in Miranda or Andrea's name, every reporter in NY would know in seconds.

The car, a Land Rover SUV, fits all of them with comfort and has space enough for Patricia in the back. Andrea is driving, following Miranda's instructions to where they need to go.

As Miranda is changing the channel on the radio, Andrea takes her time to study the woman sitting next to her. Miranda is a bit nervous, since every so often, she will purse her lips but apart from this, the woman looks perfectly calm. Andrea knows that wherever this place is, it is important enough to have not only Andrea's approval but the twins’ too.

“So Miranda, we have been driving for a while now and I have no clue where you are taking us. I trust you but I am curious.”

“I believe I should tell you something, and the girls. The house is near an area called the Catskills.”

“Hum, the name is familiar Miranda, but I don't believe I ever been to that area.”

“Mom, tell more us about this place we are going.”

Miranda turns off the radio and looks briefly in the mirror at Cassidy who is now eager for more information.

“Well, Bobbsey, it is a very beautiful area. There you are surrounded by mountains, lakes, waterfalls, a lot of nature nearby. Andrea, I am sure that fresh air will be good for you and the babies too.”

“Wow Miranda, the area sounds fantastic, I am sure I will love it. I think I have heard about it but I’ve never been there. And it’s strange, we are not far from New York.”

“No darling, we are indeed very near Manhattan.”

The group stays quiet a bit longer until Miranda said to stop the car at a petrol station.

“I need to buy a coffee. This place has been here for years, I knew the owners but not sure if it’s the same people anymore. Bobbseys, do you want anything? Andrea?”

All of them look to Miranda in surprise, who is this woman that suddenly is feeling adventurous and buying food at a petrol station. Miranda, seeing their astonishment, just made a movement with her good hand.

As Miranda walks to the small establishment every person around look to her. She is not using her expensive designer clothes, but designer jeans and a blouse that is comfortable for her shoulder. As she stops near the door, a young man open it and she smiles, glad for the help.

“Oh my God. I cannot believe it! Mira!”

Miranda smiles to the wife of the owner, they are from Mexico and moved to the USA around forty years ago. Miranda believed that now, near the age of retirement, the owners probably sold the place. She is glad to know that the business is still theirs, she can trust buying some food for Andrea and her daughters now.

“Consuelo. What a pleasure darling. How are you? How is Pedro?”

The older woman hugs Miranda, being careful with the plaster.

“Please darling, have a seat. I have been seeing you on the news and in the newspapers. I always liked you, you know that. But you disappears after what happened and never returned here and I didn't want to try to contact you. I understood your reasons.”

“I hope you do not believe in all that you read at the papers Consuelo. And thanks for caring about me. We always liked you.”

“About Pedro, he passed away two years ago. An accident at the lake. But I am now a grandmother, can you believe. Do you remember Juan?”

“My condolences about Pedro, one of a kind man. And truly I remember Juan, and Maria too. So, whom of them have children?”

“Both. Juan is divorced now and have two children, Juanito and Lucero. Maria is still married, two girls, Laura and Victoria. They will be happy to know that you are here. Do you remember how they loved you?”

“Yes. I remember that I liked your family a lot. My family is here too, I want to introduce you to them. Do you mind to go with me to the car?”

“No not at all darling. But I know you well enough Mira. Do you still want the black coffee with iced cherry doughnuts?”

“Oh my God Consuelo, do you still make them?”

“Yes Mira. And they are our best sellers. I was just starting to make them.”

“I am sure it is still delicious, maybe even better since you have had many years to perfect it.”

Consuelo smiles to Miranda and move to talk to one of her staffs.

“Please, take ten of those iced cherry doughnuts, put them in a big box.”

Miranda comes closer and a bit shyly speaks.

“Hum, Consuelo. Do you have anything with milk chocolate?”

Consuelo looks to Miranda in surprise. The woman, beautiful as ever, never liked chocolate.

“Hum, Mira, change of taste after so many years?”

Miranda is now blushing and Consuelo tried hard not smile to it. She read in the newspapers that Miranda has married a woman, years younger than her and with twins daughters.

“Hum, I still do not like chocolate. But my girls love it and if I need to buy anything with this amount of calories, I am buying from the best place in the world i know of.”

The two women starts to walk side by side. Consuelo opening the door to Miranda. The two laughing, and in the car, the twins and Andrea are stunned at Miranda's behavior and wondering, who is the woman with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost internet yesterday and after was up and downs with no stop so, update - long chapter - today. Hope you all enjoy it.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:   
> There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

****46.** **

Andrea is jealous, this is the only thought that she has right now. Miranda is always surrounded by gorgeous models, seeing them in different states of nudity and Andrea was thinking that she felt jealous before. No, definitely not, nothing compares to what she is feeling now. Miranda walking side by side, with this strange woman, that is much closer to Miranda's age than her, both laughing and enjoying being together.

The twins are still inside the car not sure how to behave. They have only seen their mother like this with Julia, never with any other person. How should they be with this stranger. Before the twins have time to ask Andy's opinion, Andrea is already opening the car's door.

Miranda and Consuelo are laughing until Miranda looks to Andrea, coming with strong footsteps closer them. The jealousy in her eyes makes Miranda proud to be known that someone loves her this much but something more is there, in the younger woman eyes, something that she regrets seeing: hurt.

Consuelo saw it too and she smiled more to Andrea now. The younger journalist, that she saw some photos at the newspaper, is much prettier in person. These two are a gorgeous couple, she can tell.

“Andrea, darling, that is Consuelo. Consuelo, this is my Andrea.”

At this introduction, Andrea's heart started to beat faster. Whoever this Consuelo is, Miranda is making clear that they are together. Andrea smiles to this.

“Hi Consuelo, please, call me Andy.”

“Hello Andy, nice to meet you.”

A male voice stops the introduction.

“Hum, Consuelo, where should I put the boxes?”

At that Miranda realize that she doesn't have a good place to put them since Patricia is at the back of the car. The boxes will need to be between the twins, not a good choice.

“Mira, if you do not have a place to them, I can delivery it later.”

“Oh Consuelo, that would be fantastic. Patricia, our dog, is in the back and while she is very well behaved normally, I am not sure if she will be with sugar around her.”

“It will be delivered straight away. When you arrive at the cabin, the boxes will be there waiting for you. I will give them the address, wait for me.”

Miranda nodded and Andrea is now again jealous. Who is this woman that knows where Miranda is taking them and why does she call Miranda “Mira”, where is all this intimacy coming from?

“Miranda!”

Miranda looks to Andrea, the hurt and jealousy once again in her eyes.

Will Miranda be okay with this? Her former husbands were jealous and this in part was what finished their marriages, the hurt too because she is much more powerful than any of them ever were.

“Andrea, you do not need to be jealous of Consuelo. I have known her for a long, long time. She was the caretaker of the cabin, more than fifteen years ago. The previous owners of the cabin already had her services and I didn't want to her to stop.”

“Miranda, why did you buy a cabin here?”

“I didn't. The cabin was not mine at that time.”

Andrea could see a hurt in Miranda's eyes and she wondering who had the cabin and how does it belong to Miranda now. A small tear went down Miranda's face and Andrea, seeing how the topic makes her upset decided to leave it alone.

Miranda is glad that the questions have stopped, but she doesn't want Andrea have the feeling of she is not been totally truthful with her. So, with her good hand, she takes Andrea's hand.

“Julia was the owner of the cabin.”

Andrea was going to ask who is Julia when Consuelo came back to join them.

“Mira, I decided to send some other things to the cabin so that you don't need to stop at the small supermarket on the way. There is a new big one, but is not on the way to the cabin.”

“Thanks a lot Consuelo, but now, please, let me introduce my girls. I am sure they are dying to meet you.”

Miranda, still lacing her hand with Andrea, starts to walk to the car. Caroline, seeing them coming, opened the door and  out with Cassidy. The twins, curious.

“Consuelo, these are Caroline and Cassidy.”

“Bobbseys, this is Consuelo. A very good old friend of mine.”

“Friend?!”

“Well, I believe your mother has always been nice. We have  known each other for years however we are not necessarily close friends but, we like each other. Right Mira?!”

“Mira?!”

The tone of voice of the twins were not amicable and Miranda doesn't like this. She educated her daughters better than this.

“Consuelo, I apologize for this unacceptable behavior of my daughters.”

“Oh please, Mira, I am sure they are wonderful children.”

Miranda nodded and Andrea too. Consuelo decided to leave the family alone.

“If you want Mira, you are invited to the Saturday barbecue with my family.”

“Oh Consuelo, I cannot guarantee anything but thanks.”

“I am still living at the same place, you and your family are welcome.”

Consuelo walks away from them and the twins are back at the car, with a disagreeing eyebrow raise from their mother. Andrea goes back to the driver seat and Miranda sits in the passenger seat. Andrea starts the car and silence is thick inside the car. Each one with their own thoughts.

**Runway**

Nigel is becoming nervous with Emily. The girl didn't stop one single moment, she is afraid of not fulfilling Miranda's orders and failing and worse than that, having to say goodbye to her chances of going to Runway Paris for six months. Miranda said if everything goes alright she could be there for six months and after comes back to New York, be promoted.

“Why you are so bloody calm Nigel?!”

“Emily, stop! Eat a cheese cube!”

Serena, who has just arrived at the office is almost laughing at the scene in front of her. Nigel has his hands on his head, almost kicking the table and Emily is walking up and down the small corridor that leads to Miranda's office.

Emily is going to reply Nigel when her eyes catch the Brazilian woman in front of her. She wants to smile at the view but prefer do not do a thing. Serena, in the other hand, walks to the British woman and kiss her cheek.

“Hello Emily. Would you like go to an early lunch?!”

“Lunch? How the two of you can think in eat at this moment? I cannot even think about it without becoming nauseous.”

“Why are you like this Emily? You should be celebrating, Miranda is out.”

“Why does no one understand me....”

“Miranda is driving you crazy. I believe you need a holiday....”

At this Nigel looks up and smile, these two are always dancing around. They are worse than Six and Miranda.

“Oh Serena, do me this favor! Take Emily on a holiday when Miranda is back. I will guarantee that you two can take the same days. Please!”

At this, the two women look to him perplexed. Nigel gives a bright big smile.

**Catskills area**

**Near the cabin**

Andrea and Miranda are nervous around each other. The twins can feel the tension between them and Patricia started to bark some minutes ago.

“Andrea, please turn to the right, at that small street.”

Andrea did what was asked, not saying a single word.

“Two more minutes and we will be arriving at the cabin. It is not a gate, you only need to turn again to the left and the cobblestones will take us there.”

Andrea nodded and Miranda moved in her seat to look the twins that are playing at their video games, not looking around at the beautiful landscape. A gasp from Andrea's lips makes them look and they let a small sound leave their mouths as well. The place is awe-inspiring, a big lake very near the entrance, horses freely moving around, a small rustic house on the left, where Andrea believes the caretaker resides. She continues driving until they are in front of a massive cabin.

Anyone else would probably call this a rustic mansion but to Miranda it is just a cabin. The house has three floors, it is big enough to have at least eight rooms and a massive porch.

“Wow, mom!”

The twins open their doors and open the car trunk taking Patricia with them. They start to run around, completely forgetting the manners their mother always wants them to have. Miranda smiles at this and briefly looks to the sky.

“Come along Andrea, let me show you all the cabin.”

Andrea left the car and starts to follow Miranda. As they enter the house, the boxes that Consuelo said would be there waiting for them, are there, resting on the entrance table with some other bags and a note.

_“Mira,_

_Enjoy the time with your family. Even though you have not visited the cabin for years, I always make sure that it will be clean for the day you return. Take care and hope see you Saturday. Consuelo.”_

Andrea, that stopped near Miranda, read the note and she cannot tolerate this anymore. Since the twins are not near them, she wants an explanation and she wants it now.

“Miranda, who the hell is Julia? And what the fuck is this connection between you and Consuelo!?”

Miranda is trying to keep the dragon quiet inside, she doesn't like the way Andrea is behaving, it was nice to see a younger woman jealous, she felt delighted with this but now, it is starting to annoying her.

“Andrea, first at all I do not like the way you are behaving. You are a grown up woman and mother-to-be in a few months. You cannot talk like this and I would appreciate if you do not use this vocabulary near my daughters too. And, Julia was one very important person in my life and Consuelo, she knew both of us.”

“Was this Julia was your lover?”

Before Miranda could reply to Andrea, Cassidy did. The twins were coming inside the cabin when they heard the adults fighting and they decided to keep quiet until Andrea offended their mother and Auntie Julia.

“Auntie Julia was mom’s best friend Andy and she is dead now.”

At this revelation Andrea starts to feel bad. She was never a jealous woman, neither of her previous relations made her jealous but something about Miranda makes her possessive. She cannot imagine her life without the editor-in-chief, especially now that they are starting to know each other better.

“I am sorry Miranda. Sorry girls.”

Miranda didn't say a single word to Andrea. She looks to her daughters and with a sad smile, decided to be finished with the conversation.

“Bobbseys, go explore the house. You may choose any of the rooms on the top floor. My room is here, on the first floor. Andrea, you do wherever you want. That's all.”

Miranda starts to move to the direction of her room, opened the door and closed it, elegant as ever. In seconds she reach the bed and started to silently cry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:   
> There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**47.**

**Cabin**

Caroline and Cassidy are looking to Andrea, the woman looks upset but they believe that she provoked the situation, making their mother sad.

“Girls, I didn't know.”

Caroline, deciding to take control of the situation stops in front of Andrea.

“You know Andy, we like you. We really do, and we know mom loves you because if it was anyone else talking to her like that, even our father, she will not tolerate it. She would have gone into total dragon mode.”

Andrea listened the girls in silence. She doesn't have an explanation to give to them, she basically doesn't recognize herself.

“We are going to look around the house, as mom said as to do. It is better you not try to talk to her now, she can easy get mad and we don't want that. Talk to her later, find a room for yourself or go for a walk.”

Caroline and her sister went upstairs leaving Andrea at the middle of the living room thinking about how she will fix things with Miranda.

**Miranda's room**

Miranda is not sure how she will cope with this amount of emotions surrounding Andrea. It looks like constant turmoil and she only felt this way at the beginning of her relationship with Julia.

The truth is between them, the friendship was more important than anything else. They were never going to work as a couple because they are not supposed to be a couple and they understood it pretty quickly and easily. On the other hand, with Andrea, her Andrea, everything is so new and she doesn't know what to do.

She is a grown woman, much older than her, she simply cannot let herself go to a place where the emotions of a horny teenager, attraction and lust, takes over. And she knows very well how her body is constant reminder that she still can feel like a young woman, or maybe it is the first signs of menopause. She reminded herself to check in with her doctor, soon.

But this, jealous Andrea, makes everything controversial. She is proud to be able to have someone love her this way, basically devouring her only with her eyes but, the girl is insecure to no end. She doesn't trust in her beauty and her power of seduction and Miranda is wondering if with the cook boy it was the same.

As an Editor-in-chief of a renowned and well known magazine around the world, Miranda is aware that people are afraid and fascinated by her at the same time.

A powerful feeling that during many years were enough to fulfill the emptiness of disastrous marriages with unfair husbands that didn't respect their marriage vows. But with Andrea it is not like this, it never was like that and because of all these differences she decided to protect the girl, even before she understood the feelings of her own heart.

Miranda stood up and very slowly went to the window. This room used to be Julia's and she wants to feel closer to her dearest friend.

“What I am supposed to do with her, my dear?”

Miranda touch the window's frame and smiled. She can almost feel Julia's presence near her, stronger than ever and decided that a nap might help her. She is tired and even not like it too much, the idea of having quiet time in a warm bed is choosing for her and in seconds she changes out of her clothes and lays down on the bed in only her shirt and underwear.

**2 hours later**

Caroline and Cassidy are playing outside with Patricia. Andrea told to them that this should be fine as long as they not go far from the house.

The journalist has been looking through the house at all the details. On the second floor, near where the twins decided to stay, is a small single room where Andrea put her things, not believing that she will share a room with Miranda.

Along the small corridor two things have grabbed Andrea's attention, a small table with a photo of a younger Miranda and a girl near her, that she believes might be Julia. Although, Andrea doesn’t have the courage to ask the girls and she doesn't think she’ll be able to ask Miranda either.

Near the photo, a small vase with a fresh white rose. The smell intoxicate Andrea and a small smile comes to her face. She wants to know more about Julia and why she still have this huge importance in Miranda and the girl's' life.

As she decided to go downstairs, she stops at the door where Miranda is sleeping and slowly put her left hand at the wood frame. A single tear falls and she moves further to the kitchen.

The fact that she knows well Miranda's taste of food makes her want to surprise the older woman. The twins, Andrea knows are not fussy about anything and if the dessert has white chocolate, everything is acceptable since the dessert will be what they love.

**4 pm**

Andrea just finished some things for their late lunch. Some of the things Consuelo had sent, plus some food that she knows will match Miranda's taste. She slowly move to the front door and call the twins.

“Caroline, Cassidy. Please come, I just made something to eat.”

As the girls rush to inside the cabin, Patricia come along.

“I didn't forget you Patricia, your food and water are that way.”

The dog looks to the area Andrea pointed and run to there.

“We are going to wash our hands and be back. Don't try to wake up mom, Caroline and I will do it.”

“Okay.”

As the children move to upstairs, Andrea open the red wine and poured some for Miranda and herself. Even if she will not drink it, she wants her glass full, to be able to do a toast.

Andrea looks the girls knocking at the door and then moving inside the room, carefully closing the door behind them.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:   
> There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**48.**

Andrea is been thinking about what the girls had told her not too long ago, the woman in Miranda's past, Julia, was obviously someone of such importance that death didn't separate the two women. Andy is in some way afraid that the opposite is true, that death brought them even closer and she will never be able to replace this woman in Miranda's heart.

Andrea takes her glass of wine and put it on the table, she has only sipped a small amount of it to try to relax. She is apprehensive about how Miranda will deal with their mutual but, maybe completely overwhelming feelings for each other.

In her past, even with Nate, she never really felt this need to be close, to be around and even jealous. But Miranda is a goddess, the woman alone has the fashion world doing anything to her because she is the only thing that matters, her opinion and her approval.

Miranda's personal life, on the other hand is a mess, with boyfriends and husbands that openly cheat on her because they only wanted her fame, status, and money. But this woman, Julia, obvious knew Miranda better than anyone and accepted her in one way that no one else had done before. And this is what scares Andy, the need to fight with a dead woman that means so much to the woman that she loves. This remind Andy of one of her mother's favorite movies “Love Story”, from 1970.

The movie, that Andy watched thousands of times during her childhood, had a continuation “Oliver's Story” about how the widower survived after the love of his life, his wife for short time, died. And these are the kind of feelings that are now making Andrea doubt that she will ever be able to have Miranda's love totally.

Andrea moves to the chair when she hears the door to Miranda's room open. As she looks in that direction, Cassidy is taking her mother's hand and holding it still. Caroline walks behind them.

Andrea stands up fast and takes two steps to be in front of them. She can see Miranda has been crying but she doesn't know what she’s supposed to say to the older woman, apologizing doesn't seem like it would be enough.

“Mom is going to eat with us, you can be with us if you wish but she doesn't want to talk to you now.”

The tone of voice from Caroline makes Andrea shiver, the girl looks very angry and Andrea is the one that provoke this. She nodded and follow the three Priestly's to the small kitchen.

Miranda looks at all the food that is there, realizing some came from Consuelo and the rest was obviously made by Andrea.

“Thank you, Andrea.”

“You are welcome.”

The twins, surround Miranda, as though they are trying to protect her, they don’t allow Andrea to get too close. The three make their plates, Andy, realizing how little Miranda takes, feels more and more guilty.

They sit at the medium sized wood table, the twins next to each other on one side, Miranda on the other. Andrea, not feeling that she fits in this perfect family picture, stays close, sitting on the sofa. Miranda sees her but decided not say anything. Cassidy and Caroline, after a silent, twins only, conversation, decided to do something.

“You know Andrea, we are really upset with you but we don't think is good for pregnant woman not to eat. So it would be wise of you take a plate for yourself and sit here, or stay on the sofa that you seem to love.”

Cassidy’s words are said more nicely than Caroline’s earlier comments, but there’s still a sadness in them. Andrea stood up from the sofa and looked to the twins and Miranda.

“Thank you, but I made this for the three of you. I am not hungry at the moment. I think I will go for a walk.”

Andrea grabbed her hoodie and exchanged her shoes for boots then opened the door, not wanting to look back. She takes a deep breath and leaves.

After she left, the silence is very full and there is a great deal of tension in the cabin. Miranda didn't eat much and basically is just pushing her food around with the fork and knife; Cassidy is eating as if she hasn’t eaten for weeks and Caroline already finished her food wondering what will be for dessert.

Meanwhile outside, not too far from the cabin, Andrea is walking toward the lake. It is a beautiful day and she cannot deny that the place is beautiful, no wonder Miranda loves it here. It brings a calm that simply could not ever exist in a big city. She loves NY, she truly does, but she misses what a place like this can offer. Suddenly, someone places a hand on her shoulder.

“Miss, you better not stay here for too long. We are going to be bringing the horses through here on our way to the stables and they are not very good with strangers.”

Andrea looks at the older man in front of her. She is wondering if the cabin has more employees since the place is spotless.

“Thanks, Mr...”

“You can call me Frank. I have been here for too long a time to be treated so formally.”

“How long have you worked here?”

“Since before Julia bought it. And since Miss Priestly has a beautiful heart, after Julia's death she allowed me to stay.”

“I couldn't change it Frank, it wouldn’t be the same. Please, feel free to go to the kitchen of the cabin and take some food to you and your son.”

“Thanks Miss Priestly”

“Miranda, Frank, it’s Miranda. There is no need for so much formality between us.”

“As you wish. Excuse me.”

The older man, that might be around late seventies, left and the two women are now side by side, looking the lake. Neither of them sure, when the talk might start.

“Andrea, I care about you. I love you, but I cannot have such childish behavior from you. If this is how it is going to be well, we had better end this before it really starts. I will obviously give you child support for the babies, and I will give them my name, but I will ask Leslie to find a way to formalize our divorce as soon as we return to NY”

“Miranda, what you talking about?! Why the fuck do you want a divorce?”

Andrea is furious. She never imagined that her insecurities and jealously could bring their new relationship to an end. According everyone else she is already married to Miranda and, a divorce is what comes next, and with Miranda's relationship history, none of that would be a surprise, apart from the fact that Andrea is a woman.

“Andrea, we cannot continue like this.”

“I love you Miranda, I cannot survive without you. Not after what happened between us at the townhouse.”

“Andrea, it is simple. I love you, you might believe that you love me as well but the truth is, I am just a woman that you want to have some fun and new experiences with, and after, well you’ll leave just like all others. I was thinking I knew you. I could say I know the assistant, but not the woman.”

“How could you think that? I love you...”

Andrea suddenly is in front of Miranda, her eyes tearful. She cannot believe that because her jealousy about Julia, Miranda wants to end everything. It isn’t possible for Andy to believe that her childish behavior could be taking away the best thing that has ever happened to her.

Miranda is and will always be her better half. Andrea allows her hand to reach out to touch Miranda's face, the older woman trying to not show any emotion.

“Andrea, we will talk but not today. I am truly hurt with what you have said and done today. But it is better for you to come inside the cabin, is too cold to be outside. That's all.”

Miranda walks to the cabin leaving Andrea standing there, quiet, looking at the beautiful nature that is all around her. She felt peace before, but now, she is thinking it is the worst place to be. Andrea follows Miranda into the cabin.

Inside the cabin, Caroline and Cassidy are at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes. They watch their mother heading straight to her room and before they are able to say anything, she looks over her shoulder at them and says,

“I am okay Bobbseys. I only need to rest a bit.”

“O-okay?”

Caroline is in shock, her mother does not use these kind words. She is always using proper language during conversations.

“Caroline, I am a little tired and I need to rest.”

“Mom, are you sure you are feeling alright?”

“Yes Bobbseys.”

The girls nodded and their mother went to her room. As she closed her door, Andrea came inside. The girls look at her.

“Mom is upset.”

“Mom loves you but you do not deserve her.”

“Cassidy, Caroline, please.”

“You know Andrea, mom loves you but she is tired of terrible relationships. If you believe you deserve her, you need to do more than tell you love her. You need to show it and more than that, she needs to believe it is true.”

After saying her piece, Caroline leaves the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. Cassidy stops in front of Andrea, putting her hand up, to keep Andrea from talking as she explained it farther.

“Mom and Caroline like you, as do I. But we are tired Andy. Mom was cheated on by our dad, and then there were some more terrible guys, lastly came Stephen. She liked them, in her way, but she never loved them. She fell in lust, had a crush and as it always does, the lust faded after a while. With you it is different. And believe me, she has only loved one other person during all her life, aunt Julia. If you want to deserve her love, you need to be better than what you have been.”

Andrea is speechless after listening to all that Cassidy had to say on the matter. The girl is a child, how can she know this much about adult life and relationships.

“I am going upstairs to bed like my Mom and my sister. I believe you need to reflect and more than anything, think of how you going to convince mom that you love the way you say you do. Good night Andrea.”

And just like that, the Priestly's went to sleep and Andrea, unable to rest with her racing thoughts decided to have a look around the cabin to try to discover more about who Julia was. She will definitely find something, she is sure, because she can almost feel the woman's presence within the cabin itself.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:   
> There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**49.**

**2 hours later**

Andrea is still looking around at the cabin. She can see that most of the things here are to Miranda's taste, but some other things, small things, like a portrait photo at the hall, are definitely not Miranda's taste. She's been to the townhouse often enough to recognize these kinds of details.

As she approached one of the photos in the hall, she smiled at it. In the photo Miranda is smiling behind a pair of sunglasses and trying to block the glare of the sun from her face. A hand is on top of her right hand trying to prevent it. The photo, was taken by a third person and Andrea is wondering who it might have been.

“An acquaintance/ friend took this photo. His name is Joseph, I still speak with him. And yes, the hand is Julia's.”

Andrea slowly moves to look at Miranda. The older woman is looking at her carefully.

“I am going to travel tomorrow morning and I believe is better if we have our talk now.”

Andrea nodded and followed Miranda. They sit next to each other on a large sofa and Miranda started to explain about her relationship with Julia. After almost two hours, Andrea is sobbing and Miranda have a sad expression in her face.

“Julia died in my arms Andrea. And I promised her to take care of everything she left behind. Her son's, her donations to charities that I still do, her photos, that was her biggest passion and this cabin.”

“How did she die?”

“I don't want to talk about it now. It is still a very fresh memory, despite the passing of years.”

“Did you love her?”

“Yes and I will always will. She made my life better in a moment of darkness.”

“I see.”

“No Andrea, you do not. I had a terrible moment of my life and Julia was there. She was my best friend even before I realize what it meant.”

Andrea is wondering how these two women could be friends like that. The Miranda Priestly that she knows and loves is not an easy person to get close to physically or emotionally; people admire her because of what she means, not because what she is.

“When I met Julia, it was at a very difficult time for my family in England. We became closer and closer during our childhood and our friendship only grew without stopping. Things that people do, we done it. Walking through the park getting ice-cream in the summer, hot chocolate, and or tea on cold days.”

Andrea expression was the pure joy. She really couldn’t see Miranda eating fast-food and drinking anything other than her Starbucks coffee.

“Yes Andrea, I used to have a different life. And before you ask, I still, once in awhile drink hot chocolate and eat ice-cream with the girls.”

Miranda takes Andrea’s hand and the younger woman looks at it. She is trying hard not to cry.

“Andrea, I do like you. I do care about you and the babies. I did fall in love with you and yes, I do love you. But, you need to understand, I am not going to tolerate jealous behavior from you especially, about Julia. You are here, beautiful and alive. She is not. I do have my memories with her, and I hope to make many more memories with you.”

Andrea tries to say something but Miranda moves her hand to her lips.

“Think about it. I am going back to Manhattan in a few hours. I need to sleep. We will talk when I return.”

Andrea nodded and stood up. Nothing more needed to be said, Miranda wants to sleep and she will not be the reason she doesn’t get enough sleep.

“Have a good night Miranda.”

“You too, sleep well Andrea.”

Andrea moves to the room she had chosen for herself and looks back only to see Miranda closing her door. They stare at each other briefly until Miranda closes the door.

**Next day, 9 am**

Caroline and Cassidy are eating their breakfast in silence. Their mother left about an hour ago saying she will be back soon but to not expect any call or anything because she will be busy. Andrea, hadn't appeared yet, she is probably still sleeping.

“So Cass, do you think they will find a way to be together?”

“I hope really hope so Caro. I like Andy but I cannot understand why she is jealous about Aunt Julia. She is dead.”

“Dead people can be scary.”

Caroline and Cassidy looks to the direction of Andrea's voice.

“Girls, I just arrived. I have not been here long so if you said something before, I can guarantee I did not overhear it.”

“Okay.”

“Kay.”

Andrea looks around trying to find Miranda, there is no sign of the older woman. Caroline decided to give the news.

“Mom already left an hour and a half ago. She said she does not want to be disturbed, even we cannot call. So don't mess with it.”

Cassidy decided to tell the good news.

“We are going to the barn and help there. We have never be around such a rustic environment and this is an opportunity for us. Oh, mom left an envelope for you, it is in her room on her bed. (pause) Come on Caro, time to go.”

The twins left in a rush and Andrea move further into the kitchen taking a small piece of apple pie, Consuelo's, and putting the kettle on for a tea. She then heads back towards Miranda's room to get the envelope and in less than 5 minutes she has it in front of her, resting on the living room table.

She finished her slice of pie and drank half of the tea when with shaking hands opened the envelope.

“

_Dear Andrea,_

_I will not be around for one or two days, I believe. The plaster is going to be taken off and I will need several hours of physiotherapy. The hospital says i will need several days of it but I can't spare days. If I need help, I am sure I can find someone much closer to where we are._

_Caroline and Cassidy will take a good care of you. If you are not feeling well, you can call Consuelo. She is a wonderful person and I am sure you going to get along with her wonderfully, at some point._

_Reflect about what you want to do about us. Weather you truly want a relationship with me._

_Miranda._ ”

 

Andrea takes the letter and move it near her heart. She will do this, she needs to. She will show Miranda that she will be what she expects her to be. A lovely wife, a great stepmother, and a good mother-to-be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers,  
> Happy Valentines Days.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:   
> There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**50.**

**NY**

**Presbyterian Hospital**

Miranda arrived at the hospital no later than 10 am. She had quickly gone to the townhouse first and then to the hospital, where they finally removed the plaster cast from her arm.

The doctor told her that she will need to do some physiotherapy for her shoulder and arm and that ( if she follows the therapist's directions) in less than a month, she will have good movement and in two months, everything should be as good as before.

As she finished with the doctor, she picked up her mobile and called Leslie.

“Oh, hi Miranda.”

“Leslie, find a space at your day. We are having lunch at 2 pm at that small restaurant near Runway.”

“But Miranda, I have an appointment...”

“Wherever it is cancel. Or you're going to lose your best client. That's all”

As Miranda finished the call, Leslie put her head between her legs. This woman is able to take out all her control and now she is sick. It is an effect Miranda has always had on her.

After several moments breathing in and out, Leslie stood up from her seat and looks to the woman next to her.

“Emily, I believe I will see you sooner than we had thought. Please, give this to Miranda.”

Leslie left Runway just a few minutes before Roy stops the car in front ot the Elias-Clark building.

**Runway**

From the moment Miranda enters the lift, the entire team of the magazine is waiting for her. She will be there for only two hours and then leave, again. To the magazine staff it will be like wining the lottery.

“Emily. Call my my first husband and tell him that next weekend he needs to collect the girls on Friday evening and will be with them until Monday. After call Donatella and let her know that I loved the email she sent but I was only able to see it moments ago but we are going to have lunch together in month and a half. After call Margareth, from the RH, and see when Andrea will be taking maternity-leave and if there is anything else I need to know about. Then call that small bakery near my house and tell them i will need a walnut cake and an orange sponge cake ready to be collected in 15 days for the party the girls are having at school. Don't forget that Patricia will need to go to the vet, see when it is convenient. And Emily, tell Nigel that I want to see him in 5 minutes. That's all.”

Emily is already exhausted, Miranda looks worse than before. As the door of the office closes, Emily finally sits and takes breath.

Miranda sits in the office and picks up her mobile. She has two private calls to make and knows one of them can be done before Nigel arrives.

“This is Miranda Priestley. I want to make an appointment. Yes, in ten days will be perfect. Thanks.”

Minutes later, she hears a knock at the door and smiles.

“Nigel.”

Nigel comes in but before he is able to show her the new photos, Miranda put her hand up. She is having some pain but won't let anyone know. Nigel, quietly, waits.

“We are not going to talk about the magazine. You need to help me with Andrea.”

Nigel is stunned. He has known Miranda for years, helped in many different situations during her life, almost all involving her ex-husbands or lovers but with Andrea everything is so surreal. But he will do whatever is necessary because he loves these two women.

“Yes. What is happening with Six?”

“Andrea is having some trouble and is displaying some jealous behavior about Julia and I. And more than that, she is almost paranoid about it and I do not like it.”

“Well, she is having a difficult time Miranda.”

“So am I. Never have I ever loved someone the way I love and care for her. I need help Nigel, because I simply can't do it by myself.”

“Wow, my dear friend... I am speechless.”

“I believe I know what is the problem but I'm not entirely sure. I do not think she is depressed. I believe that after everything she has gone through she could be expected to be but, I do not believe that is what's happening.”

“What do you believe it is?”

“She is scared and she is not a woman who is used to being scared. She had done a great job during her time as my assistant...”

“Miranda, Six is a great person, a good journalist and good ex-assistant.”

“Yes, she is and because of it something is off.”

“How can I help?”

“We are coming back to NY soon because we have things to be done and I have some personal visits to doctors, lawyers and we have the most important photoshot for the second biggest event of the year at the magazine. I will text you when we are coming back and I need you do something for me; for us.”

Miranda continues explaining everything to Nigel, who stays quiet and eventually nods here and there. If Miranda believes her idea will help them, he will do it with pleasure, with no second thoughts.

They work for a bit on the magazine and he leaves. Miranda, quietly works in her office for a little while longer and then leaves, telling Emily she doesn't want to be disturbed even if the magazine is in fire.

“Yes Miranda.” is Emily’s response.

**Cabin**

Caroline and Cassidy are in the living room looking at photo album that they found in Julia's room. It is filled with some black and white photos of her mother, as a model, or what they believe were modelling shots, taken in London.

In the photos Miranda is smiling and then after the ones of just her, someone else takes photos of their mother and Julia. In one of the photos, they look happy and young and the girls wonder why their mother never found happiness after Julia’s death.

“I was thinking Andy was going to be the one!”

“Cassidy, I believe she is but she is dealing with a lot. A crazy ex-, a pregnancy, us, mom...”

“Us?”

“Yes. I do not think is easy to be a stepmother and at the same time trying to prepare to be a mother. She is adapting her life... plus she had that idiot of boyfriend that beat her...”

“You are right. How can we help? She is really upset about mom. I don't think ever any of her exs were ever this upset.”

“Hum... we could start going to talk to her and then, maybe do something with chocolate.”

The girls slowly go upstairs to the room Andrea had chosen to be hers and knocked on the door. After getting no reply Cassidy decided to very slowly open the door and when the twins peeked around the door, Andy was laying in the middle of the bed with a teddy bear in her arms, sleeping.

“Better close the door.”

Cassidy and Caroline decided to go back downstairs. Andrea is sleeping and they cannot do anything now.

“Caro, what if we do the cooking and surprise Andy?”

“And since when do we know how to cook? Cara or another adult has always cooked...”

“Well, what if we called that friend of moms?”

“Consuelo?”

“Yes.”

“I don't think Andrea will eat anything from her again.”

Cassidy sits on her bed. Caroline, still standing, walks around the room, expressing all of her thoughts without pausing.

“...so we can take the cooking books at the kitchen and try to do something easy. Maybe a salad with potatoes and vegetables at the oven. It is not a big deal. Cara has shown us before how to use the oven.”

“Yes but for pre-cooked pizza that dad allow us to eat without mom nearby.”

“Well, it is a start with the oven. So, are you going to help?”

“Okay.”

The twins made their way downstairs to the kitchen to try to cook an apology meal for Andy.

**Townhouse**

Cara is cleaning the house and watering the plants when she hears Miranda's heels on the floor.

“Miranda?”

“Yes Cara. I am only here to do a few small things and tomorrow morning I will be leaving.”

“Do you want me to prepare something to you to eat. I didn't realize after the doctor you were coming back here. How is the shoulder and the arm?”

“It is not painful.”

“Sorry Miranda but I know you for too long now. Your face shows the opposite. I will make a good soup and some garlic bread and maybe some cookies.”

Miranda's eyes sparkling to the last word. She loves cookies but will never tell this to the word. It is the only thing that made her forget her problems for a short time and Cara is well aware of this weakness.

“White chocolate with cranberries?”

“As you wish Miranda. Please return to the kitchen in two hours.”

“Yes I will.”

Miranda smiles to Cara and left the kitchen. She is tired but still needed to do some things before eating and then, she will sleep because of the painkillers that she was given to take once a day.

She has been taking it at night to avoid disrupting her morning and afternoon routine but, because the cast has been taken off, the doctor gave her one at the hospital and now she is feeling sleeping.

**Two hours later**

**Cabin**

Andrea woke up to a fantastic smell in the cabin. She is a bit confused since she is sure the children do not know how to cook. Afraid that Consuelo came in, or worse a stranger, she runs downstairs only to be welcomed by the twins, side by side, and dishes at the table at the living room.

“We wanted to apologize.”

Andrea look to Caroline, stunned at her apparent attitude change. Than she looks to Cassidy, that is a bit shy.

“And we know the best way to apologize to you is with food.”

Andrea is smiling now. The girls too.

“And who told you?”

The girls in unison said the obvious.

“Mom”

Andrea smile goes down and Cassidy moves quickly, taking Andrea's hand.

“We made some roast potatoes with vegetables. And for dessert, we have chocolate ice-cream and oranges.”

“Sounds delicious. Thanks girls.”

Cassidy takes Andrea to the table and sit the older woman.

“Stay here. We are bringing the food.”

“But I want to help.”

“Nope.”

Andrea watches the girls move into the kitchen and her mind goes back to Manhattan where she knows the love of her life is.

**Townhouse**

Miranda is eating the soup in silence. It is as delicious as everything else Cara makes, the woman is a wonder in the kitchen. She doesn't need too much time to do fantastic things and this always intrigues Miranda.

After her second bowl of soup, she moves from her seat and goes to thank Cara for the amazing food.

“Miranda, the cookies are at your study. White chocolate with cranberries and I made another kind for you to take for the girls dark chocolate with ginger and orange.”

“Thanks Cara. They will love it.”

Miranda goes to her study delighted to have some of Cara’s marvelous cookies, her stomach rumbling but the only thoughts on her mind are of Andrea.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:   
> There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**51.**

Andrea had had a good time with the twins, but she is feeling lonely without her brother. He is the man that was always there for her, in every difficult moment when they lived together and after she moved to NY. The fact that he is younger, don't matter to much anymore.

She takes her mobile from the back of her trousers and look at it not so sure what she supposed to do. She can feel her emotions growing and suddenly she is feeling sick. She rushes to the bathroom just in time to throw up all the food she just ate.

She is not sure what is happening, only realizing that she is not the person she used to be. She is feeling hopeless and don't blame the twins for their behavior, she is not being the kind person she used to be. But she cannot put a name on what is the problem and this is making her very frustrated.

Andy decided to take a shower, change her clothes and go for a walk. Maybe even the twins can go with her since they decided to start to be nice with her. She cannot judge them badly for taking their side of Miranda. The girls just adore her mother, like no other kid Andy ever saw.

They defend their mother in a simple “teen dragon” and this makes Andy smile. She will do anything to show this family that she worth it. They will be one family, the six of them. Andy smiles again and go to the bathroom.

As she is coming back, minutes later, her mobile is flashing and a song that she knows well is playing. She takes it and open fast, as if her brother could have a transmission of feelings, he is calling.

“Hi.”

“Hi Andy. How are you? Where are you, what you doing? Where is your soul-mate?”

“Hum, I am okay, a bit upset about how I am able to mess out everything. I am outside the city, Miranda takes me and the girls to her other house.”

“Nice and you are having fun?”

“No fun, a lot of crying and misunderstood and, she is in NY.”

“Want to talk about it?”

The siblings stay talking for almost one hour and Andy take seriously all the advice of her brother. Maybe some hope is still there for her and Miranda.

**At the same time... Townhouse**

Miranda goes to her studio to delight with the cookies, her stomach craving for it but, in her mind, only Andrea.

She didn't want to be upset with Andrea but she cannot deny that the girl is able to put her emotions high, as ever happened to any other person in her life, apart the twins.

Miranda needs to put all clear with Andrea about Julia but, she is not good showing her emotions about this specific time of her life. Julia was the biggest influence of her life, from the time in London until her death.

Miranda remembers as if it was today, when her dear friend died, but Andrea deserves to know all the truth between them, include the short moments of them as lovers.

She decides to write a letter to Andrea, in hope that this way they can finally close this chapter of jealously and pain that is always around. As she started to write the letter, her mobile rings.

“Yes.”

After listening for short minutes the information, Miranda decides to go out of the townhouse. The information is too precious to be ignorate and she wants to be sure of this before informing Andrea. She presses the number to call and wait until it is answered.

“Mrs. Priestly”

“Roy, stop to be formal. I need you in 5 minutes in front of my house.”

“I am already here.”

“Fantastic.”

Miranda knows the letter is important to be done, but this phone call makes everything different. She is having this detective to look for all of these things involving Nate. He is the one in contact with the police since the first day, not about Andrea, but about the shot that damage her shoulder and put her life in danger. She simply wants to protect her family and dealing with this is not what she needs.

Miranda enters the car to this small journey to the restaurant that the detective is, with a police officer. As Miranda comes inside, using black jeans, Prada boots, a shirt and black jacket, not to many people pay attention and she is glad about it. The restaurant was chosen on purpose since she didn't want a police officer going inside her house.

“Miranda. I reserved the last table in the back, there no one will interrupt us and the owner here is a friend of mine.”

The talk between her and the two men takes almost 45 minutes and at the and the Editor-in-chef is stunned about the information.

“I will deal with that. You both, please, continue doing everything to have this insane pseudo-man in jail or dead. I truly prefer the second option. That's all.”

Miranda left the restaurant with a mission, protect Andrea, even if this means to die. She knows that if this happens, if she truly made official them as a couple, Andrea will be taking care of her daughters as hers.

“Roy. I will go home and leave straight ahead. I might be coming back in a few days. If anyone stop at the townhouse and ask things to you or Cara, you both know anything.”

Roy only nodded. The truth is, they really have no idea where the woman and Andrea and the twins are so will not be a big deal.

**Some hours later**

Miranda stops at Consuelo's place. She needs to talk to someone that knew Julia to know what is the best approach to Andrea. If she does one thing wrong, their relation might over before even starts.

Consuelo is at her house with her grandchildren. Today she decided to stay at home and be the “grandmother” think she loves to do, but not have to much time so, when she hear the bell, she is surprised. Opening the door, she smiles to her guest.

“Mira. What a surprise.”

“Abuela, abuela.”

“Hello Consuelo, is it a bad time?”, Miranda says looking for the children.

“No, for you, dear, never. I have a friend here, she can look them.”

Consuelo moves and Miranda came inside the house. After almost one hour, Miranda knows exactly how to approach Andrea, the all truth need to be said, with all the details.

“Gracias Consuelo.”

The Editor-in-chief needs to tell everything for the woman that has been having her heart since the first day she came inside Runway. She fell in love for the second time in her life and for the first time discover what is truly loving someone, something that is truly driving her crazy.

**Cabin**

Caroline and Cassidy are playing piano when they hear her car outside. Their mother didn't say anything about coming back so they think might be the neighbors. The sound of a key made them look to each other and run to the door. As Miranda opens it, she almost feel to the floor with the impact of the girls at her body.

“Bobbseys, please, I just take out the plaster and I do not want to put another one.”

“Sorry mom.”

Miranda kisses the girls forehead and the three of them move to inside the cabin. As Miranda is closing the door, the girls told that now is everything good with Andrea, that they apologize with her for their behavior but explained that their mother is their life.

At this sweet words from her daughters, Miranda became emotional and hug them. A noise coming from the stairs made all the Priestly's look further and what they see made the three women smile.

Andrea is using a dress, not very long, not very short, something that Miranda considers ideal for a pregnant woman. She is with her her in a pony and without sandals, barefoot. But what made the women smile is that Andrea have a bouquet of red roses in her arms.

“Do you forgive me, my love?”

Miranda is without words to this and simple move to near Andrea, the girls for a moment forgotten.

“Yes, always Andrea.”

Andrea gives the flowers to Miranda and the couple sit at the sofa. The twins, going to their rooms.

“Andrea, we need to talk.”

“I know. I am being a stupid girl.”

“You are not stupid, my dear. You are beautiful, smart and the love of my life.”

Miranda gives a kiss at Andrea's chess and smile.

“I am going to tell you everything about Julia. No secrets anymore.”

Andrea nodded and when Miranda is starting to say something, she put her hand in the Editor-in-chief lips.

“Nothing will chance what I feel for you. And, I want to say something to you too.”

“What is is about?”

Andrea stands up, not sure how to approach the topic with Miranda.

“I want to marry you, for real. Do you marry me, Miranda?”

Andrea takes from inside the roses, a small box. Miranda didn't notice it before. She opens the box, a simple ring, nothing expensive as all the one's she always had received for her ex-husbands and smiled.

“I know it is not with diamonds in it, like the one you had given to me. I found it at the small shop, not far from here... it is a rustic store, the owners made it there. The twins were with me, but they didn't know it was for you.”

“It is beautiful, darling.”

The ring is a small ring, very thin and delicate, in silver.

Andrea takes the ring from the box and slowly put it on Miranda's finger, kissing her hand after. The couple sit again at the sofa.

“Please, Miranda, tell me what you want to say about Julia. I will not interrupt you until you finish.”

The smile to each other and Miranda starts to tell the truth involving her past, her best friend, her lover once...


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:   
> There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**52.**

**Cabin**

Andrea is almost crying with Miranda that now is not able to keep her emotions quiet anymore. She has been talking to Andrea for almost one hour now and the worse moment, is going to be put out of her chest.

“The day Julia died, she was going to met me at that small Greek restaurant near Runway.”

Andrea nodded, knowing very well where it is. It is one of her favorite places to eat near the building and not expensive. She is surprised that Miranda knows the place.

“It was her favorite restaurant.”

Andrea slowly moves her hand to rest on the top of Miranda's, her hands lightly shaking.

“That day, that very day, she was going to tell me that her cancer had gone into remission. She'd been fighting with that for two years at that point and apart from her son's, I was the only person she truly wanted tell.”

Andrea, seeing how difficult it is to Miranda continues, try to stop the older woman from saying more. Miranda smiles at the attempt.

“I was at the restaurant, I had found 20 minutes free in my schedule. She called and said it was urgent and well, she knew, as you know now, that for her, and for you, and my girls, I will always have and make time.”

Andrea nodded, slowly taking her other hand to rest at her stomach. Miranda see the movement and smiles.

“And for your twins too.”

“Our twins.”

Miranda like the sound of it. Their babies, after Caroline and Cassidy, twins once more in her life is a blessing.

“What happened that day, darling, you can tell me.”

“It was a robbery at the bank at the other side of the road, a small road, that small road that you do five steps and you are in the other side... The bank is not there anymore.

Julia was inside the bank because she always liked to be the one paying, in cash, our meals.”

Andy slowly move the hand from her stomach to her chest, near her heart.

“I was at the restaurant when the shots happened and I suddenly felt cold, my life ending in some way and I knew, immediately, that she was there. People started to run from the bank, from the restaurant, I ran to the opposite side, inside the bank. I forgot about myself, I forgot about the girls.

The bullet that hit Julia came from one of the security guards of the bank. He tried to hit the thief, but he missed. The bullet cross her back and had done a lot of damage to her internal organs.

When I arrived there, two people were on the floor. One boy with his mother talking to him and Julia.”

Miranda take a deep breath and gave a sad smile to Andrea. The younger woman , now speaking with the emotions plus her hormones, is almost sobbing.

“She was with some tulips, that she knew was my favorite flowers during childhood. Near her body a big quantity of blood and I knew she was not going to survive. So I knelt near her, put her body near mine, and started to talk to her about our time together.

Julia, almost gasping, told she was cancer free. And said she needed to leave me, that our journey was going to finish there, at that moment. And, than, made me promise that when I found my true love, I'd never could give them up.”

Miranda moves her hands to Andrea's face that is now with marks of tears and kiss the girl.

“I will not give up on you. Or our babies.”

Andrea nodded, to emotional to say anything and hug Miranda. A very tight hug, almost desperate, to truly believe that the woman of her dreams and life was there. It was like their life depended on it.

“Darling, calm down. It is not going to be good to the babies.”

“I-I never imagine she died in a tragic circumstance like that.”

“I wish she could meet you, she'd love you.”

“Mi-Miranda”

“Yes darling.”

“When we are back to NY, could you take me to see her grave.”

“If you would like.”

“Yes, please.”

The couple stayed quiet for a long time until Miranda’s back started to complain. She looked and Andrea is sleeping in her arms. The position in the sofa is not ideal and Miranda decides to take her soon-to-be-wife, to her room, that is not too far from the living room.

Andrea is not heavy and Miranda did not have any problems in lifting the journalist and take her in her arms. Andrea, instinctively, put her arms at Miranda's neck.

As they reach the room, Miranda open the door with her foot and slowly move the precious body to her bed. The vision almost makes she cry, now not because sadness but joy. Andrea is beautiful and she will never deny anything to this girl, ever.

A small movement makes Miranda smile when Andrea take the pillow and murmur Miranda's name. The Editor-in-chief take her time looking the woman at the bed until she decides that the dress is beautiful but not comfortable for a pregnant woman.

In very slow motion Miranda started to take the dress off as she memorized all the curves of Andrea's body. At the same time, she doesn't want to take advantage of the girl and covers her almost naked body, apart her panties and bra, with a blanket.

Miranda, now taking her own clothes off, stops in front of the mirror. She knows she is not as young as the woman that is laying in her bed but she is fit, with years of yoga and Pilates.

“I hope I never disappoint you darling. And thanks for accepting Julia.”

Miranda moves to the chair near the bed and put her silk pajama and slowly sit at the bed, contemplating the view in front of her.

A hand at Andrea's hair is the last memory that Miranda has before she fell asleep near the woman she loves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:   
> There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**53.**

**Cabin**

“I hope I never disappoint you darling. And thank you for accepting Julia.”

Andrea is wrapped in the comfort of a great bed and suddenly the voice of Miranda is heard during her sleep. She is not sure what the woman said, she only is glad to listen the voice of the woman that she loves.

Miranda, on the other hand is taking in all the love she can feel coming from Andrea. Their life will finally be heading in the right direction.

They have been dealing with a lot of problems since the day the Nigel informed Miranda about what had happened with Andrea, since the day Miranda, the “Ice Queen”, decided to risk it all, her reputation, her career, and her lifestyle, for the woman that is in her arms now.

And feeling safe for the first time in years, Miranda found a better position in the bed and, let her tired eyes close.

**Next day, early in the morning**

Caroline and Cassidy woke up and went downstairs, passing by Andrea's room, they didn’t see her inside.

They decide go to the kitchen and wait there for the adults. The truth is they are totally unsure of how to deal with the situation with their mother and Andrea. They only remember their mother loving one person, apart from them, that was Julia.

Caroline move her chairs bit, to be able to reach another piece of bread but stopped to look at her sister. Cassidy is obviously trying to express herself in that annoying romantic brain of hers...

“Do you think she left?!”

“Why do you think that Cassidy?”

“Well, she is not in the room.”

“And since when, does her not being in the room allocated to her, mean that she decided to run away in the middle of the night?”

“ Do you think she might be with mom?”

“Why do you think she will be with mom? How many times have we seen mom sharing a bed with someone? She is probably walking around or something like that.”

As Cassidy is going to reply, one very sleepy voice, gives the answer they are looking for.

“No Bobbseys, Andrea did not leave. She is still sleeping.”

At this the girls stop eating to look at their mother. They never saw Miranda shining like that. She is beautiful as always, her clothes are perfect, fitting her body just right, her stylish hair in place and her face, without make up, is simply glowing.

“Mom!”

Miranda is suddenly embraced by both girls, that wanted to be close to her at this moment. She can feel the light tremors from Cassidy body and the rigidness from Caroline.

“Girls, did you already have your breakfast?”

The twins look to each other, they have more important things to do now than eat and decided to not tell all the truth to their mother. Each one of them ate a small piece of bread, it is fine for now. Later maybe they can eat a piece of fruit.

Miranda knows her daughters very well and they did not eat all their food but she knows too, that they are having a quiet conversation to see how to deal with her question. She felt them nodded and a small smile comes to her lips.

“Shall we go to the living room?”

The three of them move slowly to the living room, never detaching each other. Miranda sat on the sofa, the girls decided to forget their age, sitting on their mother's lap. Miranda smiled to each, she knows well the meaning of this small change.

“So I believe my Bobbseys are concern about what has been happening between me and Andrea, is that accurate?”

The girls nodded and Miranda starts to give a small replay of her conversation with Andrea the night before.

**Miranda's room**

Andrea is moving on the sheets, her body missing the heat of Miranda's body and she is aware the older woman is not near her anymore. They spent the night together, their bodies finding comfort in each other, they were basically letting go of the insecurity and the fear, being in each other arms.

They did not make love, neither is ready, but they showed each other love being in each other's arms. She still can feel Miranda's arms around her, taking care to let nothing disturb her sleep and the kiss the older woman gave to her forehead in the morning, when Miranda woke up.

Andrea was still sleeping but she had felt it, warm lips touching her skin and a strong hand touching her face with love.

She is now sure that nothing will ever put them apart, they are adults, they have their insecurities but no one will ever separate them because the only person that could do it, now has all Andrea's respect and she is dead.

The story about Julia in some way fascinated Andrea. The woman that she will never be able to meet is responsible for this Miranda Priestly that Andrea loves and is in love with. They were best friends, they made their lives stronger by supporting each other. Now, that Julia is not there anymore and Miranda choose her, Andrea is not going to let this goes wrong.

After one more movement, Andrea stands up out of the bed and put on Miranda's robe and then walks out of the room.

Arriving at the living room, she can hear Miranda talking with the girls and her love becomes bigger and bigger. As Miranda is going to the kitchen to make some coffee she sees Andrea. They smile to each other and Andrea follows the older woman.

“Good morning darling. Would you like to eat or drink something? I am making coffee but you cannot have it but I am pretty sure I have a lot of different kind of herbal tea in the cabinet.”

“Hum, I love apple tea or fennel tea at the morning. Even since before I knew about the babies.”

“So do you darling, are not a coffee person?”

“I am pretty sure I can be, if the coffee is good enough to be drinking from someone's else tongue.”

Miranda blushed in response, not even imagine this kind of talk coming from Andrea. The girl is always polite and with a strong sense of decorum.

Andrea smirked at Miranda's reaction and before she could say anything, Caroline appears at the kitchen.

“Mom, Cassidy wants...”, the girl stops mid sentence

“Hi Caroline.”

“Hi Andrea.”

Andrea looks to Miranda who shakes her head. And starts to talk to her daughter.

“Yes Bobbsey, your sister wanted something. What might be this at that time in the morning?”

“She said she is hungry.”

“Hungry? But you two had have a great breakfast not too long ago. Why should she need to eat now?”

“Hum, I believe I will go with her for a walk”

“This is a very good idea Bobbsey. Take Patricia with you.”

“I will.”

As Caroline takes Cassidy by hand and they walk outside with Patricia, Andrea steps closer to Miranda. She stops directly behind the older woman that is just preparing the coffee at the machine. Suddenly, arms embrace Miranda's waist and a very seductive voice come across Miranda's ear.

“The girls are out and I would truly love to be able to drink this coffee soon. I can be very patient but not for everything.”

At the end of the sentence, Andrea started to move her hand to the older woman buttock. She could feel the light tremor coming from Miranda and smiles at it, bringing her mouth to the neck of her suddenly quiet prey.

“You know Miranda, I believe, when I was reading an article not to long ago, someone said pregnant women can be very horny. What is your opinion about it?”

Miranda is not able to think straight anymore. Andrea's action, her seductive tone of voice or simply melting the “Ice Queen” and she doesn't know how long she can cope with it. The movement of Andrea's delicate hands at her body is making Miranda lose her control and she is aware of some parts of her body are against her will.

“Andrea, please, behave.”

“Hum, someone said ple-a-see... can I say that this is now making me totally wet and the lust is incredibly powerful in all my body.”

Miranda can feel that she is losing her control, she is doing something that never happened to her, she is not the dominant one in this relation, she is the one that wants to be dominated and this is scaring her to hell. No one, ever was able to do it with her. But, for whom she wants to lie? No one was ever like Andrea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not having been writing for a while at this fic, for some reason's of see my beautiful work not be respected. I still plan to finish it I am only not sure when this is going to happen.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

**54.**

“Andrea, please, behave.”

Miranda never imagined herself in a situation like that. In her mind her words are play like a broken record and she is trying hard to avoid doing something that she could easy blame herself for later.

At the same time, Andrea is not making it any easier for her. Andy's hands are like a couple of snakes dancing around their prey and Miranda is not sure if she loves this feeling of desire coming from someone or this powerless feeling of not being able to deny things to Andrea.

Miranda's breath suddenly stops. Andrea decided to play with her earlobe, one of her most sensitive area and she is pretty sure that she will lose all her control soon.

“Andrea. This is not the place.”

Before Andrea could say anything the door opens and Caroline is speaking nervously.

“Mom, Cassidy wants to go fishing. She said we need to eat fresh fish and I...”

Caroline stopped talking as soon as she realize what was happening in front of her. She had never seen any of her mother's lovers behave like that. Not her father, not the ex-husbands or boyfriends. What she is seeing in front of her is totally new and she is not sure what to say about that.

Miranda’s face is blushed pink, and her hands are trembling, Andrea's hands are on her mother's buttocks and inside Miranda's blouse.

“Hum... I do believe is better come back later!”

Caroline ran to outside the cabin only to find her sister playing with Patricia.

“Why did you go to complain to mom?”

“Believe me Cass, mom was not paying any attention to what I was trying to say!”

“Why?”

“I do not want to speak about it. Let's go fishing like you want so much...”

The twins walk at the direction of the lake. Caroline once more looked back to the cabin but did not say a single word about it to her sister.

**Inside Cabin**

Andrea quickly took her hands off Miranda. She didn't want the girls come across something like that. She had been working hard to earn the trust of Caroline and Cassidy after what she had said about Julia and now, it looks like she will have to double the effort to put things on the right track.

The truth is, yes, she is horny but with Miranda she has been having a difficult time. Even with everything that happened, since her attack, the older woman is able to constantly change her mood and her emotions to a level that she never had.

“Mi-Miranda...”

Miranda put her finger at the other woman lips and stopped Andrea before the younger woman could say anything.

“Not now Andrea. We will speak about it later. Now I need to see what is wrong with the girls.”

Andrea nodded and saw Miranda leaving the cabin. They need to talk, she is aware of the delicate topic but it is not right that now that Julia is not a problem anymore, they cannot live their life in plenitude.

Andrea put her hand in her baby bump stomach and smiled, speaking with the babies...

“Nothing, nothing at all will ever put us apart. We are a family.”

**Near the lake**

Caroline and Cassidy were sitting side by side and looking the water. They are loving the cabin and this place but is everything so new and they don't know how to deal with it.

Their mother is the most fantastic person they ever met, and not because she is their mom but because Miranda Priestly is someone that can do anything, she is the most important woman in the fashion business, she is a legend and this have a price. She never found happiness in her love life; no one is able to deal with her because her working hours, her demanding tasks all the time. It's too much for almost anyone...

“Cass.”

“Yes.”

“Do you believe Andy can deal with mom?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you have problems with them being a couple?”

“No. And I know you, deeply, do not have either. So what is the problem?”

“The problem is that I did not behave well some minutes ago. And Caroline, I am sorry that you had to see it.”

The girls were looking their mother. Caroline simple nodded and Cassidy, having her curiosity in high level, deciding to keep this quiet. After all, her sister will explain later what their mother is talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it and reviews are welcome.


End file.
